MI EX
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -Aquella noche cometimos el peor error de nuestras vidas, eramos los mejores amigos y compañeros en Zootopia pero terminamos arruinándolo todo por un momento de lujuria -comento la coneja mirando al zorro con tristeza. Nick sonrió pobremente y asintió -Cuanta razón tienes zanahorias, parece que después de todo no somos compatibles (Portada temporal de mi fic "A través de tus ojos")
1. Se termino

**Zootopia no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 1**

El sol salía en Zootopia y al igual que siempre sus calles permanecían en orden gracias a los valientes oficiales de policía que luchaban contra el crimen, en especial gracias a una linda coneja grisácea llamada Judy Hoops y su fiel compañero, un hábil zorro de nombre Nick Wilde.

Todo estaba en orden, los autos iban y venían, la extensa diversidad de animales caminaba en el corazón de zootopia y….

¡CRASH! Se escuchó un terrible estruendo de algo muy pesado cayendo en el suelo. Los animales que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron alarmados y miraron al cielo, notando como una de las inquilinas del edificio ahora se disponía a tirar un par de maletas.

-¡Coneja loca! –grito un antílope recibiendo una mortífera mirada de la hembra que se asomaba por la ventada del departamento. Helándole la sangre a más de uno. ¿Desde cuándo algo tan tierno podía causar tanto miedo?

¡PUUUM! Volvieron a caer los objetos del cielo, abriéndose de golpe al tocar el suelo y dejando esparcir todo su contenido. Blusas, pantalones, ropa interior y corbatas de colores se podían ver en toda la banqueta. Claramente era la ropa de un macho pero se veía demasiado grande para ser la de un conejo.

La hembra levanto el mentón orgullosa y se quitó de la ventana, que rápidamente fue ocupada por otro animal.

-¡NOOOOO! –Se escuchó un desgarrador grito masculino, todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos al incrédulo zorro con el pecho descubierto que casi tenía el impulso de ponerse a llorar -¡Mi estéreo, mi ropa, mis cosas! –Añadió tirando de sus orejas y volviendo a entrar al departamento - ¿Qué diablos has hecho coneja loca? –pregunto encarando a la pequeña.

-Ayudándote a sacar tus cosas de mi departamento Wilde –Respondió sonriendo irónica.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Bueno, yo no necesito tu ayuda! ¡Te dije que yo mismo tomaría mis cosas y me iría!

-¡Si claro! Eso dijiste ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¡Terminaste desnudo en mi cama!

-¡Oye no es mi culpa que seas una coneja necesitada de la atención de un macho!

Judy apretó los puños con fuerza y lo fulmino con la mirada. Nick sintió un escalofrió erizándole todo el cuerpo.

-¿Me estas tachando de ninfómana?

-¿Qué? ¡No, yo no dije eso!

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Solo dije que de alguna forma siempre término contigo sobre mi cuerpo gimiendo y pidiéndome más –se burló el zorro cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de pies a cabeza. Recordándole que su delicado cuerpo solo era cubierto por una de sus camisas.

Judy se sonrojo ante la profunda mirada de aquellas gemas color esmeralda que la recorrían una y otra vez.

-Mira zorro, no te hagas el listo, sabes bien que siempre eres tú el que me provoca y…

-¿No puedes resistirte a mí? –La interrumpió mofándose de nuevo mientras extendía los brazos para que la hembra pudiera apreciar mejor su ahora trabajado cuerpo solo cubierto por un bóxer color blanco. Judy volvió a sonrojarse y Nick comenzó a reír al notarlo –Creo que eso contesta mi pregunta.

Aquellas palabras hicieron crecer aún más el color carmesí en las mejillas de Judy, pero esta vez no era gracias a la vergüenza ¡Era únicamente la rabia que sentía por su fanfarronería! ¡Maldito fuera el ego de Nicholas Wilde! Acostarse con él de nuevo hace unas horas había sido uno de sus peores errores.

\- Como puedes notar ya no tienes nada tuyo aquí así que quiero que te vayas Wilde, no es broma.

Nick la miro primero escéptico pero Judy no cambio su expresión molesta, así que finalmente el zorro bajo los brazos al mismo tiempo que sus orejas mientras su expresión cambiaba a la sorpresa total.

-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No puedes terminar conmigo por un ataque de celos!

-¡No es un ataque de celos!

-¡Mientes, tu y yo sabemos que si lo es! ¡Tienes celos de que pase más tiempo con Libby que contigo!

-¡El único mentiroso aquí eres tú! ¡Fingiendo que tienes turno todas las noches cuando en realidad te vas de fiesta con ella y sus amigos!

–Zanahorias no es lo que piensas, déjame explicártelo…

– ¿Explicarme qué? ¡Te vi con ella anoche!

-Si bueno, puede que no lo parezca pero estaba trabajando.

-¿Qué tan torpe crees que soy? ¡Zorro tramposo y traicionero!

\- ¡Mucho, eres muy torpe! ¡Y me darás la razón cuando me dejes decirte lo que paso!

-¡Lo que paso es que te veías muy cómodo abrazándola! Incluso recuerdo que estabas muy feliz cuando el jefe Bogo nos cambió de pareja y horario.

-¡Otra vez tus celos te engañan rabo de algodón! ¡Tú eres la única pareja que yo quiero, en todos los sentidos! ¡Estar con Libby es temporal!

-¡Pues yo me encargare de que sea permanente por que no te quiero como pareja, ni en mi vida ni en el trabajo!

– ¡Eres imposible, coneja terca! -Grito furioso acercándose a la hembra hasta lograr acorralarla contra la pared –Primero tus ataques de celos, luego me terminas tirando todas mis cosas por la ventana y ahora no me dejas darte una explicación, ¡Demonios Judy, tenemos dos años como pareja formal! ¿Realmente quieres tirar todo a la basura por un malentendido? –pregunto frustrado mientras se agachaba para que su puntiaguda nariz acariciara las mejillas y el cuello de la coneja que se vio forzada a cerrar los ojos por el placentero contacto.

-Yo no estoy terminando con esto sola, tú también ayudaste demasiado -respondió la coneja grisácea con la respiración un poco agitada mientras el zorro alentado por la posición y el embriagante aroma de la hembra comenzaba a besar su cuello, provocándola –con tus mentiras y tu falta de atención… -añadió sin poder evitar gemir al sentir como la tibia lengua del canido ahora se movía sobre su piel.

El zorro sonrió complacido, se detuvo y acercó sus labios a una de las orejas de Judy que permanecían caídas por la vergüenza.

– ¿Me dejaras explicarte? –susurro seductoramente antes de morder su oreja, sacándole otro gemido. Fue entonces que Judy recordó la escena de la noche anterior y su mente comenzó a imaginar a Libby siendo tocada y besada por Nick.

De un fuerte empujón Judy se quitó de encima el cuerpo del macho que confundido tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y mirarla con reclamo.

-No me importa si tienes una buena explicación para lo que te paso anoche, mentiste… Eso es lo único que importa.

-¿Y todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos?

-Acéptalo Nick, cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo era divertido pero ahora… Todo cambio desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos y no podemos seguir así. Esto se acabó –explico tranquilamente. El zorro la miro dolido, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su corazón que prefirió ignorar

Nunca pensó su relación terminaría de aquella forma.

-Tal vez tengas razón Hoops… lo nuestro se murió y debemos seguir adelante -respondió con voz inexpresiva - Pero de todas formas te agradezco el honor de haber sido tu primera experiencia ¡Sí que fue divertido, bien decían que las conejas son estupendas en la cama! ¿Serán mejor que las zorras? Bueno ya tendré tiempo de comprobarlo… Aunque dudo que cualquier zorra sea más fácil de llevar a la cama que tu –comento irónico, Judy sintió un golpe directo en el pecho.

-¿Qué me estas llamando?

-¿Tu qué crees que te estoy llamando? Creo que fui muy claro con… –Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla, la más dolorosa que jamás había recibido en su vida, y no precisamente por el dolor sino más bien por haberla recibido de Judy Hoops y desgraciadamente saber que se la merecía.

-Te quiero fuera de mi departamento y de mi vida, maldito zorro de pacotilla. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo! –exploto la hembra mientras sus bellos ojos amatista brillaban como nunca antes por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir de un segundo a otro

Nick se sintió miserable de verla así pero su rabia era mucho más grande, así que solo fingió una sonrisa y asintió

-Me voy pero termina de darme mis cosas.

-¡Ya no hay nada tuyo aquí!

-Error torpe coneja, ese espejo es mío –dijo señalando un pequeño espejo redondo que se encontraba cerca. Judy lo quito agresivamente de la pared y se preparó para lanzárselo –Yo no haría eso granjera, es de mala suerte.

-No si lo rompo en tu cara.

-¿Y para qué harías eso? Si me lastimas sabes que podría demandarte –Judy gruño y tiro el espejo al suelo rompiéndolo. Nick abrió la boca intentando hablar pero ella se le adelanto.

\- Tómalo tú.

-Muy madura rabo de algodón, creo que prefiero dejártelo.

-¡Entonces largo!

-Si pero antes… -el zorro camino hasta la cama y tomo la pequeña ropa interior de la coneja que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-¡Deja eso asqueroso, es mío!

-¿Asqueroso? Sabes que he puesto cosas peores en mi boca, y tú también así que no exageres –dicho esto comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-¡Oye no puedes llevarte mi ropa interior!

-¿Por qué no? Tú tienes mi camisa –volvió a medirla de pies a cabeza. La coneja colérica se quitó la camisa y se la aventó a la cara quedando completamente desnuda ente sus ojos. Nick trago saliva con dificultad ante lo que veía, sus curvas eran sencillamente perfectas y como siempre lograban cautivarlo hasta en las peores situaciones – Okey, no me esperaba eso –admitió en voz baja.

-Ya tienes tu camisa ahora dame mi ropa interior –exigió avergonzada de las miradas nada discretas del macho.

-Olvídalo lindura, prefiero tener un recuerdo de nuestras noches alegres así que te regalo mi camisa para que tampoco me olvides –abrió la puerta y salió sin importarle estar en paños menores –Ah, y por cierto… Muchas gracias por darme una última mirada de tu cuerpo, siempre me gusto verte desnuda –Dicho esto cerró la puerta justo antes de que un florero se estrellara en ella, rompiéndose en mil pedazos al igual que Judy, quien al ya encontrarse a solas se dejó caer al suelo entre lágrimas.

¡Se sentía tan humillada, tan usada, tan burlada! Si tan solo pudiera dejar de sentir aquella desesperación en su corazón… Ella realmente lo amaba pero la relación de ambos estaba destinada al fracaso, aquellos meses viviendo juntos lo habían demostrado ¡No eran compatibles! Además le había mentido y la había engañado con otra. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a todo eso?

-Tranquila amiga no llores, hiciste lo correcto –se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la pared. Las lágrimas de Judy se detuvieron de golpe ante la intromisión de sus siempre "atentos" vecinos.

-Confía en nosotros, estas mejor sola que con él. En una semana no lo extrañaras. ¡Animo!

-Tal vez nosotros extrañaremos un poco sus peleas y sus reconciliaciones pero estaremos bien, estamos pensando en instalar televisión por cable ¿Cierto?

Judy se dio una palmada en el rostro completamente sonrojada. Siempre olvidaba las delicadas paredes de aquel edificio, del cual en cuanto pudiera se mudaría.

-¡Así es! ¿Lo ves? Nadie necesita a ese zorro feo y grosero.

-Un momento, espera… Sera grosero, pero feo no es.

-¿Tu que sabes de eso? Yo lo veo feo y si lo veo feo, es feo.

-Pues yo no. Si es muy grosero pero feo no lo creo.

-¡Oh ya cállate!

-¡No tu cállate!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Cállame si puedes!

-¿Crees que no puedo? ¡Por favor, puedo callar animales más grandes que tú!

Judy soltó un suspiro cansada de aquella escena ¿Porque ni en sus peores momentos tenía la privacidad de llorar y deprimirse a gusto?...

Al mismo tiempo, fuera del edificio Nick Wilde maldecía una y otra vez a su "ex novia" mientras se ponía un pantalón y terminaba de guardar la poca ropa que le quedaba esparcida en la banqueta, ya que muchas de sus prendas habían sido robadas. Una vez terminada su acción se levantó y logro detener un taxi.

El lobo que conducía miro sorprendido al zorro que vestía solo un pantalón arrugado mientras este metía sus maletas y entraba al transporte.

-¿A dónde jefe?

Los ojos de Nick miraron una vez más la ventana de Judy, quedando paralizados durante varios segundos, en el fondo esperando verla… Pero ella no estaba. Luego recordó las hirientes palabras que le había dicho a la hembra y tuvo el impulso de bajarse del taxi para ir a disculparse con ella, sin embargo… La coneja había tirados sus cosas por la ventana y tampoco se había disculpado, lo había terminado después de dos años ¡Dos! ¡Y sin permitirle explicar lo que había ocurrido!

-Es para hoy señor ¿A dónde? –repitió molesto el lobo.

Nick dejo de mirar la ventana y levantando la cabeza mientras se erguía orgulloso.

– A Rainforest –respondió sabiendo que ahora tendría que rogarle a Flash que lo aceptara en su casa temporalmente. Mientras conseguía un departamento.

¿En qué momento su increíble zanahorias y el habían llegado a todo eso?

.

 **DOS AÑOS ANTES…**

 **.**

-¡Bien hecho Hoops y Wilde! –exclamo el jefe Bogo sentado desde la silla de su despacho –Atraparon al ladrón del banco nacional de Zootopia, recuperaron el dinero, pusieron a salvo al gerente –continuo diciendo mientras miraba fijamente al zorro y la coneja que sonreían orgullosos mientras permanecían de pie frente al escritorio –Y no conformes con eso también…

-¡Oh basta jefe! –Lo interrumpió Nick levantando una de sus patas delanteras frente a su rostro al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las gafas obscuras y las colgaba en el bolsillo de su camisa. Bogo lo miro de mala manera por su interrupción –Solo estábamos haciendo nuestro deber, no hay por qué agradecerlo ¿Cierto nena? –pregunto mirando a Judy que asintió sonriendo feliz.

-No se preocupen agentes, yo no pensaba darles las gracias… -dijo Bogo molesto. Ambos miraron de vuelta al búfalo, claramente confundidos –Pensaba darles esto –añadió extendiéndoles un par de hojas que la pareja se apresuró a tomar y leer.

-¡Una suspensión de siete días! –exclamo Judy impresionada

-¡Y sin derecho a pago! –grito Nick asustado.

–Pero… ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué?

Bogo achico los ojos ante la pregunta.

-¿Les parece poco haber destruido miles de locales privados y públicos, quemado una parte del banco y haber entregado al ladrón golpeado y herido? Agradezcan no ser ustedes los que entren a prisión.

Judy abrió la boca intentando hablar mientras bajaba las orejas pero Nick se le adelanto.

-¿Disculpe? Salvamos millones de dólares de una de las mentes criminales más buscadas en el reino animal ¿Y somos nosotros los malos? –inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-El problema como siempre fueron sus métodos y el saldo final de los daños. ¿Acaso jamás podrán hacer algo bien sin causar un escándalo?

-¡Oh claro, lamento si no pudimos traer a esa rata en una cama de rosas! Si quiere huir lo permitiremos y la próxima vez que un delincuente lance una bomba pondremos nuestros cuerpos para no dañar o quemar nada ¿Le parece lógico jefe?

Bogo gruño ante la ironía del zorro y Judy al notar que la situación estaba empeorando decidió intervenir.

-¡Bueno, hora de irnos! –Exclamo llamando la atención de ambos que dejaron de matarse con la mirada –Entendemos su punto de vista jefe, aceptamos haber hecho muy mal y procuraremos no cometer más errores en el futuro… -añadió tomando de la mano a Nick para disimuladamente jalarlo hacia la salida, caminando de poco en poco.

-Pero…

-¡Y también agradecemos infinitamente su apoyo para evitar que nos encierren! –Interrumpió al zorro mientras abría la puerta y lo sacaba de un empujón – ¡Nos vemos en siete días! –exclamo con alegría forzada. Cerrando la puerta y dejando solo al búfalo con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Siempre era lo mismo con ellos. En el fondo estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo ya que aquel ladrón había sido inalcanzable para la ley hasta aquel día pero los daños eran los daños y desgraciadamente su éxito se veía opacado por su inusual metodología.

Sin poder evitarlo formo una leve sonrisa aun mirando fijamente la puerta por la que habían salido.

-Bien hecho chicos… -murmuro suspirando antes de volver a trabajar.

Ese par de animales eran los más eficientes pero también los más problemáticos. Literalmente hacían todo por resolver sus casos, incluso las cosas que estaban prohibidas y el cómo la máxima autoridad en el departamento de policías tenía que ponerles un alto y castigarlos.

.

-¡Ouwwww ya llegaron mis héroes! –Exclamo Garraza tan emocionado como un cachorro al verlos pasar a su lado, deteniéndolos en su camino a la salida -¿Y cómo les fue con el jefe?

-Mal –respondieron al unísono. La coneja con marcada tristeza y el zorro sumamente molesto por el recordatorio.

Garraza dejó de sonreír y avergonzado se disculpó, imaginando cuanto les había dolido su inocente pregunta.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien –sonrió dulcemente Judy volviendo a caminar. Nick la imito.

-¿Ya se van?

-Suspensión de siete días amigo mío, así que nos vemos luego –respondió Nick sin girarse a mirar la expresión del guepardo.

Usualmente el jefe los castigaba haciendo guardias nocturnas, repartiendo boletas, haciendo trabajo de escritorio, dando mantenimiento a las armas o haciéndolos manejar el tráfico… Casi no era usual que los suspendiera y menos por tanto tiempo pues todos sabían que cuando eso ocurría se debía a un error tan grave que equivalía a quitarles la placa.

-Pobrecitos, tan ilusionados que llegaron –susurro con tristeza.

Las horas pasaron y pronto el atardecer desapareció dando entrada a la noche. Era viernes por la noche lo que significaba que muchos animales en zootopia dejaban salir un poco de su lado salvaje bailando en bares y clubs nocturnos, algunos solo intentando divertirse y otros tratando de tener suerte en el amor.

Sin embargo, también existían aquellos que asistían a esos lugares en busca de un poco de alcohol que los ayudara a olvidarse de un mal suceso ocurrido a lo largo de la semana o a lo largo de sus vidas. Tal como era el caso de Nick y Judy.

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, ¡Y más! ¡Mucho más! ¿Pero lo agradecieron? ¡No, hicieron todo lo contrario! –se quejaba la linda coneja jugando con su pequeño vaso de cristal ahora vacío mientras Nick se limitaba a observar divertido el principio de lo que ya era una fuerte borrachera –Incluso hace unos meses me negué a tomar mis vacaciones y visitar a mi familia para terminar un caso, pero el jefe Bogo no lo valora y sigue dando castigos cada dos o tres semanas... ¿Qué diablos le ocurre a ese búfalo? ¡Nunca dejamos un caso sin resolver!

Nick comenzó a reír al ver la frustración de la hembra.

-Desearía que algún día tuvieras el valor de quejarte así en su cara, zanahorias.

Ella soltó un suspiro lavándose la cara con sus manos, agotada y un poco mareada.

-Yo también.

Nick sin dejar de sonreír pidió un par de tragos más y una vez que estos ya se encontraban servidos ambos chocaron sus vasos antes de dar el primer trago.

-Oye zanahorias…

-¿Mjum?

-¿En verdad te arrepientes de no haber ido a Bunny Town hace unos meses? –pregunto interesado, recordando de pronto que Judy le había contado como su familia insistía en que asistiera para conocer a un conejo macho muy atractivo de la granja vecina, con el que al parecer intentaban que se relacionara sentimentalmente.

Judy asintió ante la pregunta y Nick se sintió un poco incómodo ante la respuesta, aun así comenzó a reír como si ella le hubiese contado un gran chiste. Por alguna razón no le agradaba pensar que su linda compañera se interesaba en conseguirse un novio. No entendía por qué pero le molestaba, le inquietaba… Incluso le dolía.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto confundida.

-Es solo que… Pensé que no querías tener novio y aquel caso te había salvado el pellejo.

Ante la respuesta Judy por fin entendió su actitud. Se estaba burlando de aquella terrible idea que habían tenido sus padres al considerarla incapaz de conseguir alguna pareja.

-No me refería a eso tonto… Me arrepiento de no haber ido por que extraño mucho a toda mi familia pero eso no quiere decir que quiera tener novio.

Nick sonrió torcidamente ante la declaración mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma inusual. Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco más aliviado al saber eso.

-Vaya, la verdad me sorprende lo tranquilas que son tus hormonas rabo de algodón, eres una coneja joven y sexy que fácilmente podría conseguir a un enérgico macho para que logre saciar tus instintos más bajos… Y en lugar de eso estas aquí, bebiendo conmigo.

-Entonces deberías agradecer que no te abandone –sonrió burlesca antes de darle otro trago a su vaso -Además el hecho de que sea una coneja no significa que sea difícil resistirme a "Mis hormonas" no todos los conejos somos tan fogosos como se dice…

-¡Auch! rompes mis fantasías sexuales con eso nena. Creo que dejare de tocarme pensando en ti –la interrumpió Nick fingiendo desilusión mientras hacia una graciosa expresión de dolor.

Judy en lugar de reír sintió un profundo calor en su interior al imaginarse al zorro haciendo aquello en su nombre, por lo que nerviosa intento ignorar aquellas imágenes que asaltaban su mente y continúo hablando.

-Igual te estas olvidando de que tú tampoco tienes novia Nick, podrías tener alguna linda zorra cuando quisieras pero prefieres estar conmigo… Lo cual es una muestra más de que los instintos bajos son perfectamente manejables.

El dejo de sonreír y acercó su rostro muy lentamente al de ella, quedando a escasos centímetros y logrando mezclar sus respiraciones. Judy se sonrojo furiosamente ante la cercanía.

-Tiene toda la razón agente Hoops, ambos estamos solos pero eso no significa que debamos reprimirnos ¿O sí? –Otra sonrisa torcida de curvo en sus labios, ahora acompañada de una mirada traviesa que recorría el rostro de la hembra con absoluto descaro –Tal vez tú y yo podríamos… disfrutarnos hoy… Solo un poco.

El calor creció dentro de Judy, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y su intimidad alentada por las copas, la cercanía de Nick y sus palabras comenzó a humedecerse. Sin embargo la escasa parte razonable de ella que permanecía consiente le recordaba que ambos estaban fuertemente influenciados por el alcohol y todo eso que estaba pasando jamás ocurriría si estuviesen en sus cinco sentidos.

-Es imposible… Somos amigos y…–comento nerviosa la coneja. Nick sonrió más ampliamente, sintiéndose complacido de su timidez.

-¿Y eso te molesta? –pregunto suavemente.

-Un… poco… Me siento…

-¿Frágil? ¿Confundida? ¿Excitada?–La interrumpió un poco ansioso, ella sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía solo pudo asentir en respuesta –No te culpo, yo también lo estoy… Estoy muy excitado –admitió antes de unir sus labios con los de ella. Lo había hecho sin avisar, sin pensar en el futuro o razonar lo que estaba diciendo… Únicamente guiado por el fuerte deseo que se acumulaba en su interior.

Judy sintiéndose igual de perdida de la realidad no dudo en corresponderle aquel beso mientras abrazaba su cuello y revolvía el pelaje de su cabello. Nick sonrió entre el beso ante su aceptación y se dispuso a invadir la pequeña cavidad bucal de ella con su larga lengua y el fuerte sabor del licor que poseía.

Varios animales a su alrededor miraban sorprendidos al zorro y la coneja besándose y acariciándose cada vez más fogosamente. ¡Era increíble! ¡No tenían vergüenza!

Como pudieron ambos lograron separarse mirándose sonrojados y respirando con dificultad, sin decir nada pagaron la cuenta y salieron de aquel bar.

Una vez fuera Judy comenzó a caminar un poco torpe dirección a su departamento, agradeciendo internamente que se encontrara a una cuadra de distancia. Nick al verla no intento detenerla, simplemente la siguió en silencio unos cuantos pasos atrás con las patas delanteras dentro de sus bolsillos.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, Judy se detuvo y se recargo de espaldas en la reja del edificio. Quedando ahora frente a su compañero.

-Ya puedes dejar de seguirme Nick –sonrió coqueta.

-Oh vamos nena, tenía que asegurarme de que llegaras a salvo.

-Y lo has hecho… Ahora vete.

-No puedo irme… Aun me falta ver como entras a tu departamento –murmuro sugerente, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo –…Y a tu cama.

Judy soltó una pequeña risa y coloco sus manos en el pecho del zorro, acariciándolo mansamente sobre la camisa. Nick la miro a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos e intento agacharse a besarla pero la coneja le dio un leve empujón. Marcando distancia.

-No voy a caer… Zorro astuto.

–Deja de fingir zanahorias, tú me deseas, me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti… Admítelo, admite que… -Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la hembra que tomándolo de la corbata lo obligo a inclinarse contra su cuerpo y terminar de acercarse a su rostro. Iniciando con un exigente beso de varios segundos que término en una sutil mordida por parte de ella en el labio inferior de él.

-¿Qué decías?

–Que eres una conejita muy, muy traviesa –respondió encantado antes de volver a besarla…

Esa noche le haría el amor hasta sentirse completamente saciado.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Bueno tal vez alguno de ustedes me recuerde (O tal vez ninguno u_u ), tengo otro fic en este foro llamado "A través de tus ojos" mismo que debo contarles que al pasar mucho tiempo entre las actualizaciones perdí un poco el hilo de lo que intentaba plasmar.**

 **Busque inspiración desde hace meses en algunos fics y en algunos comics de youtube, por lo que logre continuar con el capítulo y terminarlo, sin embargo algo no me termino de gustar y antes de subirlo busque otra vez mas inspiración, ahora escuchando música.**

 **Lo cómico aquí fue que entre una de las historietas (Llamada: Nick x Judy (Zootopia) Comic en Español – Lordpudge… Muy lindo por si quieren buscarlo), mi fic paralizado por el tiempo y la música se me ocurrió hacer esta nueva historia.**

 **Es un pequeño experimento: Se trata de un fic más light y simple que lograra volverme a adaptar a la pareja.**

 **Si les gusta el primer capítulo sigo con esta historia y si no borro el fic. ¿De acuerdo?**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… Alvida!**


	2. Estoy bien

**Zootopia no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 2**

El timbre sonó primero una, luego dos y posteriormente tres veces mientras los minutos pasaban arrastrándose para Nick. La puerta de madera frente a él comenzó a abrirse muy, muy, ¡Pero MUY lentamente! Hasta que apareció el rostro de Flash, que tardo un minuto más en sonreírle y mirarlo confundido.

-…Nick… ¿Qué… haces… a-aquí…con… maletas? –pregunto pesadamente.

-Si bueno… Escucha, tuve un problema con zanahorias y quería saber si me dejarías vivir contigo solo por unos días… -comenzó a decir avergonzado -Yo entenderé si no aceptas, igual puedo irme con… -sus palabras se detuvieron al ver como poco a poco Flash comenzaba a reírse -¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Ella… te… boto… her-mano?

Nick lo fulmino con la mirada y volvió a levantar sus maletas del suelo.

-Creo que fue mala idea venir.

-…Es-pera… -lo "detuvo apresuradamente" el perezoso –Tengo… un… cuarto… libre… por… si… aun lo… quieres -Nick suspiro cansado y entro a la bonita casa de Flash que tardo un par de minutos más en cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde el zorro ya había terminado de acomodar sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes y ahora se encontraba recostado en la cama, dormitando mientras jugaba con una pequeña pulsera de hilos color lila que se encontraba amarrada en su muñeca.

Aquella que Judy le había puesto meses atrás cuando habían comenzado a vivir juntos, misma que ella también tenía pero en color verde.

"Cuando estemos furiosos debemos tomar esto y recordar todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos ¿De acuerdo? Así nos calmaremos…" Recordó sus palabras.

En esos momentos le había parecido una tontería pero ahora le parecía una enorme hipocresía. Todo lo que había dicho ella misma no había podido seguirlo.

-Eres una mentirosa pelusa –murmuro antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

 **.**

 **DOS AÑOS ANTES…**

 **.**

Judy abrió los ojos e intento moverse pero un insoportable dolor se lo evito. Soltando un quejido abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con el rostro dormido de Nick a su lado, apenas bañado por la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

El sueño desapareció al instante. Asustada y recordando algunos fragmentos de la noche anterior intento levantarse de la cama pero ahora no fue aquel dolor quien la detuvo, esta vez era el brazo de Nick rodeándola posesivamente.

Nerviosa la coneja logro escabullirse de sus garras y ponerse de pie, siendo ahora plenamente consciente de que se encontraba sin prenda alguna sobre su cuerpo. Temblando se inspecciono intentando ignorar el terrible dolor que se asentaba en su columna, caderas, piernas y cuello, encontrando casi inmediatamente varias mordidas y moretones.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que nunca y miro de nuevo a su compañero, el cual retozaba tranquilamente sobre la cama y apenas era cubierto por una manta, dejando ver algunas pequeñas mordidas en su cuello y arañazos sobre su espalda.

Respirando con dificultad por el pánico Judy se cubrió el rostro, aun logrando sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo sobre ella, su aroma mezclado con el licor y el sabor de aquellos cálidos labios devorándola sin consideraciones mientras ella desgarraba su garganta por los gritos.

-¡No, no es posible! ¿Qué hiciste Judy? ¿Por qué lo permitiste? –se preguntaba a si misma entre pequeños chillidos mientras sacaba ropa limpia de su ropero, ignorante de que Nick por fin había despertado y ahora la contemplaba fascinado desde la cama, detallando centímetro a centímetro su delicado pero bien proporcionado cuerpo cubierto de un hermoso y suave pelaje color grisáceo, mismo que en ese momento estaba siendo iluminado por el sol, resaltando también las marcas y heridas de la noche anterior.

Marcas y heridas que producían miles de sentimientos contradictorios en su interior. Por una parte se sentía culpable de haberla dañado, estaba muy avergonzado y se consideraba no menos que un monstruo.

Y por otro lado, de una extraña y primitiva manera también estaba orgulloso de cada una de las huellas que había dejado.

Toda esa tormenta en su interior, no la entendía… Y tenía que admitir que le asustaba un poco. ¿Pero cómo no temer? ¡Había dejado salir su lado más salvaje con el único animal en zootopia que siempre había confiado en él!

¿A dónde había ido su raciocinio? ¿Qué había pasado con su autocontrol? Era como si la parte más obscura de sí mismo se hubiese activado y tomando su lugar para sacar un sinfín de anhelos ignorados incluso por él.

Olvidándose de sus propias heridas Nick torció un poco la boca, recibiendo un agudo malestar en su labio inferior. El gesto de queja en su rostro se borró casi instantáneamente al recordar que aquella cortada la tenía gracias a los animosos dientes de Judy, que habían demostrado ser más fuertes de lo que parecían.

Sonriendo ampliamente dejo que su mente volviera a revivir aquella increíble faceta de Judy, donde la ternura que su angelical rostro manaba dejaba se existir para dar paso a una hembra seductora y exigente que arañaba su espalda mientras disfrutaba de sus envestidas sin el mínimo pudor.

¿Qué si le daba miedo haber sacado su lado irracional? Pues sí pero a su defensa podía decir que Judy también se había dejado llevar e inclusive lo había provocado a perder el control.

Miles de preguntas cruzaban por su mente, pero principalmente lo atormentaba una: ¿Seguían siendo amigos? La respuesta le aterraba, tanto fuera negativa como positiva. Si decía ella que si en el fondo sabía que se sentiría herido, y si decía que no… El dolor seria insoportable, no podía imaginarse perderla.

Armándose de valor dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se concentró en los hiperactivos murmullos de Judy, quien ya había terminado de tapar su desnudes.

-¡Eres una torpe, torpe coneja torpe! –repetía la hembra casi llorando al mismo tiempo que caminaba lastimosamente hasta un pequeño bolso, en busca de un analgésico.

Nick la miro sintiéndose nuevamente culpable y sabiendo que ya era hora. Tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo ocurrido.

-Eso es verdad –Hablo de pronto Nick interrumpiendo su auto regaño, ella se estremeció y lo miro asustada - Eres una torpe coneja porque aun deberías estar entre mis brazos –añadió con una sonrisa encantadora, creando una perfecta y casi invisible línea entre un coqueteo descarado o una broma.

¡Maldito zorro astuto! Pensó Judy frustrada, tratando de ignorar la inquietud de su corazón al ver esa sonrisa. El muy tramposo se había encargado con aquella frase de que la situación cayera sobre sus hombros. Ahora solo tenía dos opciones, tomárselo enserio y volver a la cama o tomárselo a broma y fingir que nada había pasado.

Movimiento astuto, muy astuto… Y muy cobarde.

El problema era que ninguna de las opciones era verdaderamente buena. En la primera la dificultad radicaba en que admitiría tener sentimientos por Nick que hasta ese entonces y durante tanto tiempo pretendía no poseer… Y en la segunda, sabía que sería incapaz de olvidar lo que había pasado. ¡Por qué había pasado, y tenía miles de pruebas para recordarlo! Entre ellas el hecho de saber que Nick se había llevado su primera experiencia.

Y peor aún resultaba el hecho de saber cuánto le había gustado ser "la presa" del zorro, sería risible intentar mentir y negar que había disfrutado cada segundo y cada acción de la noche anterior.

Sin decir una palabra y decidida a terminar con ese tormento avanzo hasta la cama para después tomar asiento junto al zorro. Luego bajo la mirada al suelo y después de unos segundos, haciendo acopio de todo el valor dentro de ella tomo el rostro de su compañero y se acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios.

–Judy yo…

De un momento a otro la coneja comenzó a besar sus labios con ímpetu, prohibiéndole hablar y consiguiendo que el corazón de ambos diera un vuelco ¡Dios esa era una sensación única! ¡Tan maravillosa tan exquisita! Jamás habían sentido algo semejante… ¿Pero cómo era posible que un error fuera tan condenadamente placentero?

Extasiado por la osadía, el zorro permitió que su húmeda y cálida lengua usurpara la boca de la coneja que se estremeció ante la gloriosa caricia. El contacto de aquel beso era todo menos inocente, era húmedo, sugestivo, hambriento y escandaloso.

El oxígeno se hizo carente y ambos tuvieron que romper el contacto con los ojos aun cerrados, la respiración agitada y sintiéndose tremendamente mareados.

-Eres una coneja muy traviesa, pelusa… –susurro Nick sonriendo todavía sobre los labios de la hembra, que sintió como el fuerte rubor que pintaba sus mejillas aumento –No tenía idea de que quisieras repetir la experiencia tan pronto.

Judy abrió los ojos que hasta ese entonces mantenía cerrados y después de tomar un poco de distancia negó lentamente con la cabeza. Al sentir su lejanía Nick también abrió los ojos y la miro confundido.

-Lo que ocurrió anoche fue… Fue incorrecto Nick… No tenemos que repetirlo jamás.

Mientras hablaba el zorro la miro a los ojos paralizado, sintiéndose confundido de la veracidad en sus palabras con sus acciones.

-¿Entonces por qué me besaste?

-Nick… Ese beso fue, fue como una despedida… Yo sé que estuvo mal pero… a mí, de verdad, me… me gusto –murmuro cada vez más bajo hasta que la última palabra casi fue inaudible.

-Si a ti te gusto y a mí me gusto ¿Por qué tiene que ser prohibido? –inquirió Nick con la esperanza volviendo a crecer en su pecho ante la tímida afirmación de Judy, que totalmente azorada había desviado la mirada repentinamente más interesada en sus manos.

\- Porque nosotros solo somos amigos, además pertenecemos a especies diferentes y trabajamos juntos, y tener una relación… No me parece que sea buena idea.

-¿Entonces simplemente quieres borrar lo sucedido? –pregunto herido.

-¡No yo no…! ¡Bueno si pero…! –frustrada se lavó la cara con las manos –Mira Nick, no quiero borrar nada e incluso si quisiera no podría ¡Si, esto sucedió! Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte solo por un desliz…

-¿Un desliz? –susurro resentido.

-Podemos, simplemente… No lo sé, guardar el buen recuerdo y no volver a equivocarnos… ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto Judy temerosa de una negativa.

No se podía imaginar ya la vida sin ese torpe zorro estafador y descarado. Era su cómplice, su consejero, su amigo, su aliento de esperanza… Siempre la apoyaba y protegía, intentaba entenderla y nunca la abandonaba. ¿Y si se negaba? No soportaría perder todo eso simplemente por haber sucumbido en un acto de lujuria.

Nick por su parte sintió una intensa punzada en su pecho, muy semejante a la que había tenido cuando le habían puesto aquel bozal de cachorro. Aquel sentimiento que representaba la pérdida de un efímero sueño, la perdida de una de sus ridículas ilusiones. No obstante a diferencia de aquella ocasión, no se puso a lloriquear como un cachorro y prefirió fingir que dicha punzada no existía, siguiendo la regla más grande que tenía: "No permitiría que absolutamente nadie viera que había logrado herirlo"

Así que después de curvar una de sus mejores sonrisas, el zorro asintió. Judy sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

-¿De verdad? ¿No estas molesto? –pregunto insegura.

– Para nada zanahorias, relájate –respondió alegre -Entiendo tu punto de vista y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Anoche nos pasamos de copas, todo se salió de control y pensé que podríamos divertirnos un poco más pero si no estás cómoda finjamos que nada paso –dijo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado.

-¡Oh Nick gracias! -exclamo Judy lanzándose a él para envolverlo en un tierno abrazo que Nick se vio forzado a corresponder sintiéndose aturdido –No quería perderte –admitió sin molestarse en disimular cuan aliviada estaba de haber aclarado las cosas.

-¡Ja! ¿Bromeas? Fue solo sexo zanahorias… En unos días, cuando las marcas se borren de nuestros cuerpos ni siquiera recordaremos por que las teníamos.

Judy le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa a Nick que logro corresponder de forma creíble, aplaudiéndose mentalmente por lo buen actor que resultaba ser.

En eso y para la fortuna del zorro, el móvil de Judy comenzó a sonar rompiendo con el momento. Apresurada la hembra termino con el abrazo y se levantó de la cama para tomar el aparato que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Huy, es una video llamada de mis padres! –explicó mirando la pantalla preocupada. Si no contestaba seguro pensarían que algo malo le había ocurrido pero si respondía corría el riesgo de que descubrieran la presencia de Nick. ¡Y entonces sí, tendría el mayor problema de su vida!

Nick adivinando su inquietud tomo la sabana que lo cubría, tirando en el acto los pocos peluches en forma de conejo que continuaban sobre la cama y después de envolverla alrededor de su cintura a modo de falda se acercó a la coneja.

–Creo que mejor deberías contestar afuera para evitar líos –comento posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Judy con el propósito de guiarla hasta la puerta –Cuando este solo aprovechare para vestirme.

-¡Excelente idea Nick! ¡Eres un zorro muy astuto! –Exclamo la hembra feliz –Hablare con ellos y después podemos ir a comer ¿Te gustaría? –Nick asintió con falsa emoción y Judy soltó una pequeña risa creyéndole, luego salió de la habitación con los pasos todavía llenos de sufrimiento.

Una vez solo Nick comenzó a vestirse velozmente.

Francamente no tenía intenciones de salir con ella, hablar con ella o escucharla por lo menos en los próximos siete días. Necesitaba un descanso de ella para sanar y poder volver a ser el de antes.

-¿Una torpe coneja? ¡Ja, si cómo no! ¡Un torpe zorro, eso es lo que soy! –Refunfuño terminando de colocarse la última prenda –Astuta coneja, torpe zorro.

-Tal vez no seas un torpe zorro, quizá solo… A ella no le gusto lo que le diste –se oyó de improviso una voz a su lado.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! - Nick pego un salto asustado antes de mirar a varias veces a su alrededor, buscando en vano al intruso.

-¡Mira lo que le has hecho al pobre _friendzonado_ , lo asustaste! –se escuchó otra voz decirle a la primera. Nick por fin se dio cuenta de que aquellas voces provenían del departamento vecino.

-¡No es mi culpa! Además se lo merece, ellos no me dejaron dormir.

-¡Pues me alegro, tu jamás me dejas dormir con tus ronquidos!

-¡Mentira!

-¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?

-¡A ver ya basta, cállense! –Interrumpió Nick en la ridícula pelea que comenzaba a formarse entre los vecinos de Judy –Primero que nada, quiero decirles que no deberían meterse en problemas ajenos, segundo yo no soy ningún "lo-que-sea"

- _Friendzonado_ –repitieron al unísono.

-Como sea, y por ultimo… ¡El tamaño de mi miembro es perfectamente capaz de gustarle a cualquier hembra! ¿De acuerdo?

-Si claro… Menos a Judy –respondió burlesca la primera voz mientras la segunda estallaba en una carcajada.

La esponjosa cola y las orejas de Nick cayeron de golpe al sentirse tan humillado. Harto de ver que las risas parecían no querer detenerse rodo los ojos y camino hacia la puerta.

-Espero que se atraganten de tanta risa y mueran –espeto el zorro antes de salir malhumorado del lugar. Ignorando a Judy que aún seguía conversando con sus padres y sus hermanos.

Ella por su parte tampoco lo detuvo pues al estar un poco lejos de su puerta no se dio cuenta cuando Nick salió.

.

 **ACTUALIDAD:**

.

Judy abrió los ojos de golpe gracias al inesperado sonido de alguien tocando en su pared repetidas veces mientras sonaba una exasperante trompeta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?! -¡¿Dónde?! –exclamo Judy con el corazón casi saliéndole del pecho.

-¡Oh que alegría! ¡Sigue viva! –Se escuchó la voz de uno de sus vecinos mientras el ruido de las trompetas se detenía de golpe –Muy bien, ahora págame.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Pero qué demonios hacen? –Pregunto Judy furiosa -¿Y desde cuando saben tocar la trompeta?

-Ah lo siento vecina, solo queríamos ver si… Seguías, respirando en este mundo.

-¿Y la trompeta? ¡Nah, es solo un disco! Decían que era bueno para despertar rápidamente… Y parece que es cierto.

-¡Oigan un segundo! ¿De qué rayos están hablando?

-Bueno, terminaste con el zorro y creímos que… que…

-Veras conejita, muchas parejas cuando terminan no pueden olvidarse y… Tanta es su pena que…

-¡¿Ustedes creyeron que podía intentar suicidarme?! –grito la coneja incrédula.

-¡Exacto! –exclamaron al unísono.

-¡¿Están locos?! –Grito tirando de sus orejas exaltada -¡Sigo viva y seguiré viva por muchos años más! ¡No pienso suicidarme por terminar con Nick!

-Es lo que dicen todas y después salen intentando saltar de un puente en las noticias.

-Además ya no eres la misma desde que terminaron.

-¿Y ahora de que rayos hablan? –Pregunto dándose una palmada en la frente -¡Si acabamos de terminar ayer!

-Y tan rápido cambiaste.

-¡Yo no he cambiado!

-¿Y por qué sigues en cama cuando deberías ya estar trabajando? –pregunto burlesco el vecino logrando que Judy palideciera. Rápidamente miro el reloj notando que ya tenía una hora de retraso.

-¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!

La linda coneja grisácea se levantó como resorte de la cama, se aseo superficialmente y se vistió. Luego salió corriendo de su departamento.

¡Odiaba que sus vecinos fueran tan chismosos! Pero agradecía que no la hubieran dejado dormir más tiempo.

Mientras corría su móvil sonó, como pudo la hembra contesto.

-¿Diga? ¡Ah hola Garraza!... ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Si claro! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?...–pregunto llegando al metro y usando su tarjeta para entrar y después correr de nuevo, ahora hacia los andenes –No, no… Si me escuchas exaltada es porque voy corriendo, no porque me esté muriendo o algo así –respondió rodando los ojos molesta. ¡Era la segunda persona que ya la imaginaba muerta por terminar con Nick! –Debo irme… Estoy entrando al tren subterráneo y sabes que no hay buena señal. Nos vemos luego.

Tan pronto colgó y entro al vagón su móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo por lo que volvió a sacar el aparato y respondió.

-Hoops al teléfono… ¿Qué tal oficial McCuerno?... Yo perfectamente, gracias… Estoy segura, muy segura de que estoy bien ¿Por qué? –pregunto confundida ante la insistencia. Una vez que su compañero de trabajo respondió Judy puso los ojos en blanco –Escuche oficial, le agradezco su preocupación pero no estoy deprimida… De acuerdo, adiós que tenga un buen día.

Las estaciones pasaron y para la sorpresa de Judy su móvil no dejaba de vibrar avisando la llegada de nuevos mensajes de texto, cada uno de ellos proveniente de algún compañero del trabajo dándole ánimos, apoyándola o pidiéndole que no cometiera alguna tontería "típica de las hembras" como ponerse a comer o tomar pastillas para dormir.

Ante todo esto Judy prefirió dejar de mirar su móvil. Entendía que muchos animales tenían la mentalidad de que todas las hembras hacían miles de dramas los primeros días pero ya estaba fastidiada de intentar lograr que le creyeran.

¡Ella estaba bien! ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo? Sí, no negaba que le dolía haber terminado con Nick ¡Pero ya basta! El cine les había hecho creer a todos que mientras ellas se atascaban de comida y pensaban en matarse los machos se refugiaban en el alcohol e intentaban esconderse para no verlas ¿Y acaso era verdad?... Bueno tal vez en muchos casos sí… ¡Pero estaba segura de que en la mayoría de las separaciones nada de eso pasaba! ¡Y definitivamente eso no pasaría con ella!

El transporte se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y Judy salió corriendo al ver que se trataba de su parada. Haciendo uso de su agilidad y velocidad la pequeña salió del metro y comenzó a correr la última cuadra para llegar a su trabajo cuando nuevamente su teléfono sonó, esta vez en una llamada. Dando un pequeño gruñido respondió sin detenerse.

\- Escuche quien quiera que sea, no estoy pensando en suicidarme, no estoy llenándome de comida o helado, tampoco estoy llorando desconsolada ni soy gobernada por la depresión así que no se preocupe por mí ¿De acuerdo? ¡Gracias, que tenga un buen día! –Dicho esto colgó justo antes de entrar al edificio donde trabajaba -¡Lo hice, llegue! –exclamo aliviada.

Alivio que duro muy poco al toparse de frente con su jefe, el cual no se veía para nada feliz… Aunque en realidad él casi nunca se veía feliz.

-Me alegra que no piense en matarse, no se llene de comida, ni llore desconsolada o deprimida oficial Hoops, así que seguiré su consejo y dejare de preocuparme –dijo el jefe Bogo arqueando una ceja. Judy se sonrojo y comenzó a reír nerviosa.

-¿Era usted?

-¡Oh si, era yo! Y aun que "agradezco" el reporte personal de su vida… –respondió con palpable ironía –Me interesa más saber ¿Por qué llego casi dos horas tarde?

-Bueno… Es que, yo…

-¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo, su pareja de patrullaje se ha marchado y usted está castigada manejando el tráfico durante dos semanas. Una semana por cada hora perdida.

-Pero yo…

-¡Pero nada Hoops! –la interrumpió en un grito que logro erizarle la piel a todos los presentes que miraban la escena sin intervenir.

-Si señor –acepto Judy suspirando resignada.

-Bien, ya puede retirarse.

Al tener el permiso del jefe Bogo Judy se retiró para buscar en su casillero los elementos del uniforme que tenía que añadir para poder manejar el tránsito.

Chief Bogo por su lado regreso a su oficina, sintiéndose en realidad un poco más calmado de ver a la coneja bien. Él estaba consciente de que era tonto preocuparse por alguien tan fuerte como ella en esa situación tan simple, pero al no verla llegar en la mañana todos se habían inquietado… Entre ellos Nick, que aun que intentaba disimular y fingir desinterés se evidenciaba a si mismo mirando la puerta cada cinco minutos.

Todos sabían que Judy nunca faltaba ni llegaba tarde así que las deducciones fueron simples y rápidas, pero sobre todo alarmantes… Y exageradas.

Ahora solo esperaba que todo se mantuviera en orden y la "ex-pareja" no causara problemas.

Tenía que reconocer que cuando el zorro y la coneja habían hecho pública su relación a muchos les pareció insólito, incluso él se quedó perplejo… Es decir: ¡Por dios! ¿Un zorro y una coneja? ¡Qué locura! ¡Eran incompatibles en tamaño y en naturaleza! ¡Ella era una presa y el un depredador!

Sin embargo jamás hizo algún comentario negativo sobre eso ni tampoco intento hacerlos sentir incomodos. Había preferido apoyarlos porque en el fondo los apreciaba y si ellos eran felices ¿Al mundo que le importaba? Ese par de animales siempre lograban romper los tabúes a los que la sociedad estaba acostumbrada.

¿Una presa no puede ser policía? Judy Hoops les demostró a todos que si convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores elementos que tenían.

¿Un zorro únicamente puede ser falso y deshonesto? Nicholas Wilde se había transformado en un oficial valiente, muy leal, servicial y confiable.

La pregunta en esos días era: ¿Podrían romper también el tabú de que las parejas interraciales iban en contra de la naturaleza y estaban destinadas al fracaso? En el fondo creía que sí, pero al parecer aquel tabú tenía razón y la relación era demasiado para ellos.

Por suerte, lo que sí había hecho fue advertirles que no quería errores en el trabajo y ellos sin dudarlo prometieron que nada impediría que cumplieran con su deber.

Por el bien de todos esperaba que cumplieran.

.

-Me siento tan triste… Tan incompleta y vacía… -lloriqueaba la voz de una hembra dentro de una de las patrullas estacionada en las calles de Zotoopia.

-¿Ah sí?…–se escuchó ahora la voz su compañero. Claramente harto.

\- Es que… Él y yo éramos el uno para el otro…

-Continua.

-Solíamos vernos en el parque principal, él siempre llegaba con rosas y globos…

-Que cursi.

-Decía que me amaba, que yo era su vida y ahora… ¡No puedo creer que terminara conmigo!... ¡El muy imbécil ni siquiera lo pensó!… Simplemente dijo: "Terminamos" ¡Y se fue!

-Entiendo de lo que hablas.

–Se llevó sus cosas, no me contesta el teléfono ni los mensajes y me borro de sus redes sociales. ¡Y todo lo hizo en un día, un solo día!

-Es rápido.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin él… ¡Lo extraño tanto, no puedo evitarlo! ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Quiero que vuelva!

-Interesante.

La hermosa zorra gris de ojos color oxidiana dejo de llorar y lo fulmino con la mirada. Detestaba el sarcasmo que su acompañante usaba en cada respuesta.

-¡Nicholas Wilde deja de burlarte de mi dolor! –exclamo con la voz quebrada por el sufrimiento.

El macho rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-No te ofendas Libby pero tenemos toda la mañana hablando de lo mismo.

-¡Estoy sufriendo!

-Oye lamento lo que te paso con Alex pero te recuerdo que a mí también me terminaron ayer –dijo señalándose a sí mismo -¿Y acaso me ves quejándome?

La hembra suavizo su expresión y bajo la mirada muy avergonzada.

Alex y ella tenían apenas iban a cumplir un año de novios en dos semanas, en cambio Nick y Judy ya tenían dos años como pareja y varios más como amigos por lo cual seguramente él estaba más afectado. Eso sin considerar todo lo que habían luchado por seguir juntos a pesar del rechazo de los otros.

–Discúlpame Nick… ¿Quieres contarme que paso con Judy?

– No realmente no –respondió al instante, desviando su mirada a la ventana en un intento de distraerse con los colores de los autos yendo y viniendo en la carretera.

–Anda, desahógate –insistió secando los residuos de sus lágrimas.

–Libby, ya te dije que… -las palabras de Nick se detuvieron de golpe mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

Los segundos pasaron pero él no reaccionaba.

–Nick, ¿Estas bien?

El zorro la escucho pero no fue capaz de responder, solamente continuó paralizado mirando hacia un punto fijo durante varios segundos más. Libby arqueo una ceja extrañada de su actitud y sus ojos buscaron aquello que tanto veía el macho.

Pronto deseo no haberlo hecho.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por el gran apoyo que tuvo la historia en el primer capítulo... ¡Ya somos 30 favoritos, 31 seguidores y 6 reviews!**

 **Wow… Les juro que estoy muy emocionada. Así que oficialmente les aviso que no borrare la historia (A pesar de que pueda ser un poco tonta jeje)**

 **También les comento que este fic en me tuvo muy inspirada estos días por lo que aprovechando la buena racha logre terminar el capítulo 2. Y si ya lo tenía ¿Por qué hacerlos esperar no?**

 **Tanto apoyo merece que sea rápida xD**

 **Ahora pasaremos a responder sus comentarios, aquellos que tanto me animan a seguir:**

 **FVSaotomeTendo: ¡Amigo mío, qué alegría verte por aquí! Ya tenías mucho desaparecido. Gracias por la suerte y no te preocupes, decidí no borrar el fic. Más adelante veras que ocurre con Jack, espero que este capítulo siga siendo de tu agrado y gracias por dejarme tu huellita. Es muy importante para mí.**

 **Izayoi ZPD: ¡Listo el capítulo 2! Ahora ya no puedes quemar mi casa xD Te agradezco mucho el haberme dejado tu review, para mi significo mucho. Ojala te guste la actualización y no te desilusione. Nos leemos luego ;)**

 **DarkXMaster: Lo reconozco, tu comentario es uno de los que más tenían ganas de contestar pero no lo hice por PM porque yo acostumbro siempre hacerlo en los capítulos jajajaja… Primero lo primero: Te agradezco infinitamente que te tomaras las molestias de leer y comentar mi fic, me animaste mucho a no borrarlo (Y no, no por las amenazas de muerte jajaja) Si de verdad te inspire y escribes ese fic que dices me encantaría poder leerlo. Segundo: Efectivamente, Jack entrara en la historia… Más adelante veras que pasa pero desde ya te puedo decir que planeo hacerlo un elemento muy importante. Tercero: Me encanto tu propuesta de incluir a Skye o Megan en el fic ya que te confieso que a Libby la invente como un comodín (Lo único malo es que soy bastante torpe y no he logrado conseguir esos comics que mencionas, ¿Crees que podrías pasarme los nombres exactos de cada comic? Te lo agradecería muchísimo si me ayudas) Nuevamente, doy gracias por tu lectura, tu comentario y tus consejos. Ojala te siga gustando la historia y no te desanimes. Nos leemos luego :D**

 **Dicen por ahí: ¡No por favor, no me mates! Prometo no borrarlo, incluso seré buena y actualizares pronto ¿De acuerdo? Pero ya no me odies, me duele tu rechazo xD Ya conteste tus PM y nuevamente gracias por leer y comentar, me animaste mucho. Nos leemos en el capi 3 si es que no te aburre este humilde fic :(**

 **Bolita de Nieve de Coco: Disculpa, sé que tienes razones para quejarte pero tratare de actualizar tan pronto como pueda, no borrare esta historia y prometo continuar con mis retos también. Que gusto me da que te guste el fic, espero no fallarte y que siga siendo de tu agrado la trama. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos en el capítulo siguiente ;)**

 **GV FoxMapache: ¿De verdad te gusto? ¡Wow, no sabes cómo me alegro tu review! Y más porque fue el primero que recibí, me animaste mucho. Como ya sabrás, me decidí a no borrar el fic y terminarlo así que realmente espero poder cumplir con las expectativas y que te guste como avanza la historia. Gracias, de verdad muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia y encima de todo dejarme un review. Nos leemos luego :D**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… Alvida!**


	3. No te hagas ilusiones, tesoro

**Zootopia no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 3**

Un coche se había estacionado del otro lado de la calle, atrayendo la entera atención de ambos oficiales quienes reconocían aquel Mercedes Benz color negro.

En cuanto la puerta del auto se abrió de una patada y el conductor salió Libby se sintió desfallecer, como lo imaginaba, se trataba de su ex novio Alex con una notoria sobredosis de alcohol.

Por un lado, parecía estar a punto de tropezar con sus propias patas gracias a la condición en la que se encontraba pero eso no lograba quitarle la arrogante y dominante forma en que se acercaba a la patrulla. Más específicamente del lado en el que Nick se encontraba.

– ¡Muy bien Nicholas Wilde, abajo! ¡Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar! –exclamo con agresividad.

Los pulmones de Libby se negaron a funcionar al ver claramente como Alex intentaba comenzar una pelea con Nick, quien sin alterarse abrió su puerta y estaba a punto de bajar.

– ¡No espera! ¿Qué haces? –pregunto alterada, deteniéndolo y cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

–Él tiene razón, tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

–No Nick, por favor no vayas…

-¿Y todavía tuviste el descaro de negarme que eran amantes? –Pregunto Alex ofendido – ¡Ustedes dos me producen nauseas!

– ¡Basta Alex, por favor! –respondió la hembra con los ojos llorosos.

El zorro de nombre Alex la miro herido y sin decir nada se acercó a su lado de la patrulla para después abrirle la puerta en una forma que en lugar de verse cortes y educada era un acto de agresión, una orden implícita para que se bajara del coche.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y el macho soltando un fuerte gruñido regreso a la puerta de Nick para después abrirla y sacarlo con lujo de violencia.

Nick logro reaccionar empujando al otro zorro y con el ceño fruncido se irguió, intentando controlarse para no continuar con esa pelea pero tampoco dispuesto a intimidarse.

–Mira Alex, yo te aprecio y por lo mismo no te arresto pero…

– ¡Tus amenazas no me asustan!

– ¡No son amenazas! Y si quieres arreglar las cosas solo te pido que te calmes y escuches.

Alex negó rápidamente con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro y después camino hasta el sacando una pistola de su cinturón.

–Lo único que quiero es verte humillado.

Nick quedo paralizado ante el suceso, sintiendo un escalofrió sacudirlo entero mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Alex. ¿Sería realmente capaz de matarlo? ¿Estaría dispuesto a perder su libertad por vengarse? Todo aquello le parecía increíble, jamás se imaginó el poder estar en una situación semejante.

– ¡No Alex detente! –exclamo Libby bajando del auto para correr hasta el zorro, abrazándolo por la espalda en un intento de convencerlo –Me iré contigo pero no dispares.

– ¡Libby no! –Intervino rápidamente Nick, convencido de que irse con Alex en aquel estado sería un grave error. Jamás se perdonaría si salía herida o muerta por su culpa.

Antes de que nada ocurriera se escuchó el grito de una voz demasiado familiar rompiendo con el pesado silencio que comenzaba a formarse mientras ambos machos se asesinaban con la mirada.

De inmediato, los tres presentes se giraron a ver a la intrusa, verificando que se trataba de Judy Hoops corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos. Alex no dudo en soltarse violentamente de Libby y apuntarle con el arma a la coneja mientras el corazón de Nick se detenía.

– ¡No, Judy, no! –exclamo Nick aterrorizado.

En cuestión de segundos vio como el otro zorro quitaba el seguro del arma y sin detenerse a pensar en nada que no fuera proteger a Judy se interpuso en el blanco.

– ¡NO NIIIICK! –Se escuchó el nuevo grito de la coneja cada vez más cerca mientras este finalmente recibía el impacto del arma. La coneja se detuvo de golpe a escasos dos metros de la escena, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Libby la imitaba.

Desde que había comenzado a trabajar como policía, Nick siempre se preguntó que se sentiría recibir una bala pero jamás se imaginó que será tan húmedo… Un momento… ¿Húmedo?

Confundido abrió los ojos encontrándose aún vivo pero con el uniforme completamente empapado.

– ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

– ¡Ups! Creo que me equivoque que de arma –espeto Alex satírico entre fuertes risas mientras seguía mojándolo ahora en el rostro con lo que resultaba ser solo una pistola de agua muy realista.

Una carcajada grupal se escuchó por parte de todos los animales presentes, aquellos que habían visto la escena desde un principio y que hasta ese entonces habían sido ignorados.

Irritado por la broma Nick lo fulmino con la mirada y sin decir nada le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, logrando tirarlo al suelo adolorido para después obligarlo a levantarse y azotarlo en la patrulla mientras Judy levantaba el arma falsa que había volado cerca de sus patas y sintiéndose igual de ofendida se acercó hasta el bromista para mojarlo.

Todos dejaron de reír al tiempo que Alex tosía por el exceso de agua en su rostro.

– ¡Basta ya, déjenlo, lo lastiman! –intervino Libby arrebatándole la pistola a Judy y empujando a Nick.

– ¡La culpa es suya! ¡Amenazo a policías con un arma! –exclamó Judy.

– ¡De juguete!

–Pero sigue siendo un delito.

– ¡No pueden arrestarlo por eso!

– ¿Y qué tal por conducir en estado de ebriedad?

El corazón de Libby dio un vuelco ante las palabras de la coneja y rápidamente busco la mirada de Nick, prácticamente rogándole no permitirlo. Ante aquella acción, el canido soltó un pesado suspiro y después de unos segundos finalmente asintió, apoyándose de su naturaleza relajada que como siempre solía convertirlo en un perdonador rápido, olvidándose genuinamente de su anterior amargura.

En realidad entendía por lo que debía estar pasando Alex y no quería dañarlo manchando su historial.

–Ahora escúchame: Te llamare un taxi para que te lleve a casa, quiero que te vayas y que no se repita esta tontería ¿Me escuchaste Alex? –pregunto tomándolo de la camisa y acercándolo a su rostro amenazante.

Alex aun mareado por el dolor del golpe, el agua y el alcohol asintió mientras Judy molesta por la decisión de su ex compañero dio media vuelta e intento irse, sin embargo Nick al ver esto soltó al macho y la detuvo del brazo.

– ¡Espera zanahorias! ¿Estás bien? –inquirió preocupado, notando por primera vez que la coneja usaba el característico chaleco fosforescente acompañado de un silbato y gorro, ambos igual de llamativos. Era claro que su retardo del día había sido castigado por Bogo.

–Perfectamente oficial Wilde, ahora si me permite… Debo irme y cumplir con mi deber –respondió con voz glacial antes de dar media vuelta y cruzar la calle para después subir a su pequeño transporte e irse.

Dejando a Nick inmovilizado y sintiéndose tremendamente culpable… Era claro que estaba ofendida pero no entendía muy bien los motivos ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal ahora?

 **.**

 **DOS AÑOS ANTES…**

 **.**

– ¡Un momento, ya voy!

En el poco tiempo que le llevo a Nick envolverse una toalla alrededor de la cintura, abrir la puerta del baño y salir con las patas mojadas al pasillo enmoquetado de su departamento, llamaron unas cuantas veces más.

Extrañado miro el reloj que había encima de un mueble de madera, descubriendo que apenas eran las siete de la mañana ¿Quién demonios lo estaba molestando? Gruñendo se imaginó que se trataba de su vecino de pie al otro lado de la puerta a punto de quejarse por el volumen tan alto de la música.

El coyote de nombre Rocky era muy amigable y generalmente salía a las seis de la mañana para poder llegar a su trabajo a tiempo pero cuando lo despertaban en su día libre podía ser realmente pesado. Lo extraño en esa situación era que aún no llegaba el sábado.

Nick frunció el ceño al recordar el eso ultimo y apago el reproductor de música mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelaje mojado de su cabeza, luego se secó las manos en la toalla y respiro con calma antes de agarrar el picaporte de la puerta para abrir.

–Lo lamento Rocky, no sabía que estabas… -dejo de hablar al no ver a nadie frente a su puerta-¿En casa? –termino su frase confundido. En eso escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta con molestia y tuvo que bajar la mirada un poco para encontrarse con el rostro de Judy, la cual cargaba una pequeña mochila sobre su espalda – ¡Hombre, te has encogido!

–Que gracioso Wilde, mira otra vez –dijo Judy apartándose un poco.

–Tú no eres Rocky –concluyo Nick.

–Bravo genio –respondió la coneja con sarcasmo – ¿Y qué? ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

– Ehm… Bueno…

De repente Judy le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó hacia el interior de la habitación. Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, ella entro cerrando la puerta con una delicada patada y después se quitó la mochila para dejarla caer en el suelo.

Nick la miro de frente, pasando saliva con dificultad ante lo tremendamente sexy que le había parecido todo aquello. Sin embargo, era consciente de que Judy no lo había hecho con la intención de seducirlo pues su rostro expresaba un notorio disgusto.

– ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Nicholas Wilde?

El la miro por un momento y luego suspiro sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

– No me digas que ahora tendremos una discusión por que no respondí a unas cuantas llamadas.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué te creías?

–Bien, de acuerdo lo siento… No conteste porque estaba ocupado.

– ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Cómo has podido ser tan inconsciente? ¿Tan insensible a nuestra amistad? ¡Tienes dos días sin responder a mis llamadas o mensajes! Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que podía haberte pasado algo, que estabas herido o en problemas y todo por… Esa acción totalmente irresponsable. De todo lo que… –la voz de Judy empezó a desvanecerse cuando sus ojos se posaron en el pecho de Nick, por primera vez consciente de su condición –Por favor, ¿Podrías ponerte algo encima? –pidió un poco aturdida.

–Justamente me iba a vestir cuando…

–Entonces hazlo.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas Judy se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del día, después apago una lámpara que continuaba encendida.

–No deberías gastar tanta electricidad.

–Cuando entre a bañarme aún estaba obscuro –respondió Nick rodando los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando, de pronto, se paró a mitad del camino y se volvió hacia ella –Oye zanahorias, ¿No crees que "Inconsciente, insensible e irresponsable" son acusaciones muy duras solamente por no haber respondido el móvil?

–Duras o no, tu sabes que no dejan de ser ciertas –respondió encarándolo con reavivada molestia mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas, en forma de jarrón.

– En todo caso, tú también muchas veces has sido Inconsciente, insensible e irresponsable –repuso indignado por la forma en que Judy había respondido. Sin darse cuenta de en qué momento se había inclinado para acercar su rostro al de ella.

Los ojos color amatista de Judy nerviosos por la excesiva cercanía dejaron de mirar el rostro de Nick y sin poder evitarlo se posaron de nuevo en el pecho desnudo del zorro, deteniéndose ahí por varios segundos. Al ser consciente de la delicada posición en la que estaban y las miradas de su compañera Nick se sonrojo y se enderezó al instante.

Notando esto ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, también con un notorio color carmesí en sus mejillas.

Nick soltó un pesado suspiro, sabiendo que seguir discutiendo no les llevaría a ningún sitio. Fue entonces que sus esmeraldas se posaron sobre la pequeña mochila de Judy, a la cual hasta ese momento no le había tomado mucha importancia.

– ¿Vas a viajar? –pregunto presintiendo que había algo más detrás de aquel enfado. Quizá Judy no solo había ido a discutir.

–Ah sí… Mis padres me han invitado a pasar estos días en casa, planeaba irme ayer pero tú no respondías –dijo lo último en un reclamo.

– ¿Y no querías irte sin despedirte? Eso es muy tierno de tu parte rabo de algodón –comento Nick sonriendo al ver como Judy se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un gracioso puchero demasiado adorable.

–Bueno… En realidad, yo… No venía a despedirme.

El zorro la miro confundido no solo por sus palabras sino también sus acciones ya que la coneja repentinamente perecía estar intensamente avergonzada.

– ¿Entonces solo venias a sermonearme? ¡Vaya amiga!

– ¡No, no es así! Yo venía… Venía… a decirte… que…

–Vamos nena, no me digas que ahora piensas hablar como Flash –se burló intentando inútilmente no reírse. Judy lo fulmino con la mirada mientras sus orejas hasta ese momento erguidas caían de golpe sobre su espalda.

– Olvídalo –dijo dándole la espalda y tomando su mochila con la intensión de irse –Nos vemos en cinco días.

La diversión de Nick se acabó al instante y dejo de sonreír al tiempo que ponía su mano en el hombro de ella.

–Vamos linda, tranquilízate, solo estaba jugando –dijo en tono amable.

Al ver que Judy no contestaba, Nick se acercó más a ella y en cuanto le rodeo los brazos con las manos pudo notar la tensión tan enorme que la embargaba.

–Por favor zanahorias confía en mí, prometo ya no reírme… Sabes que tengo un hocico muy grande a veces –dijo Nick con suavidad. Arrepentido de su manera de actuar –Solo dime lo que ibas a decir.

Ella pareció dudarlo pero finalmente acepto.

–Quería saber si… te gustaría, tal vez y sin obligarte a nada… acompañarme a Bunny Town –contesto tímidamente.

– ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Pregunto impresionado, ella solo asintió –Zanahorias yo no sé si…

–No digas que no tan pronto Nick, solo piénsalo–lo interrumpió apartándose de su cuerpo – Mientras te vistes yo esperare aquí.

– ¿Y si no acepto?

–Entonces me despido y nos vemos de vuelta en el trabajo.

Nick sonrió y asintió aceptando el trato, luego dio media vuelta y entro a su dormitorio. Pasaron diez minutos y el zorro no salía, pasaron cinco más y Judy cada vez más inquieta caminaba de un lado a otro.

En el fondo la coneja temía que su compañero se negara. Ella realmente deseaba que la acompañara pero sabía que no podía obligarlo si su respuesta era negativa, aun cuando estaba segura de que si tomaban esas vacaciones juntos todo se arreglaría más rápido y volverían a ser como antes.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Judy se giró a verlo segura de que recibiría la mala noticia de que no iría, no obstante lo que vio fue a Nick ya vestido y recargado en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole mientras sostenía una gabardina y una maleta en su mano derecha.

– ¿Nos vamos? –pregunto guiñándole un ojo.

Emocionada la coneja le devolvió la sonrisa con la mirada brillante, el rostro iluminado y su corazón acelerado. Sintiéndose maravillosamente feliz de su decisión.

.

 **ACTUALIDAD:**

.

¿Un paquete de alcachofas? Ya, ¿Una lata de brócoli? Si, ¿Algunas zanahorias? Listo, ¿Una bolsa con hojas de lechuga? No esa semana no tenía muchas ganas de comprar lechuga.

Judy reviso su lista de compras una vez más y al no encontrar nada pendiente comenzó a caminar a caja, no obstante sus pasos se detuvieron al toparse con una pequeña canasta de moras encima de un mostrador.

Sonriendo levemente recordó que Nick siempre las incluía en la lista ya que eran sus favoritas. Un poco melancólica y aprovechando que ya era la última canasta en venta decidió también ponerlas en su carrito.

Judy continúo caminando tranquilamente unos cuantos metros más hasta que escucho un desgarrador grito a sus espaldas. Asustada dio media vuelta al instante, descubriendo para su desgracia que se trataba de Nick, al cual por alguna extraña razón no había visto desde que habían terminado hace ya tres semanas.

Específicamente después del incidente con Alex.

-¡Pobre de mí! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Maldito destino! ¿Qué te hice para ser castigado así? ¡Siempre me quitas lo que más amo! –continuaba dramatizando el zorro, casi tirándose al suelo. Fue entonces que Judy entendió que todo ese ridículo se debía a que no había alcanzado a obtener ninguna canasta de moras.

Sin detenerse a pensar en si hacia lo correcto o no, Judy se acercó al zorro con el propósito de cederle las moras y una vez a su lado se aclaró la garganta. Nick se giró a verla y claramente sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía mientras su estómago hacia cosas extrañas en su interior. Verla frente a él después de tanto tiempo, tan hermosa y tranquila era… era… Simplemente una pesadilla.

De pronto el problema de las moras paso a segundo plano y sintiéndose sobresaltado por la mirada de la coneja comenzó a retroceder lentamente, paso a paso, pata tras pata hasta llegar al pasillo más cercano donde no dudo en meterse prácticamente corriendo.

-¡Lo dije y lo repito: Maldito destino! ¿Qué te hice para ser castigado así? –murmuraba el zorro alterado mientras corría a lo largo del pasillo, ya sin molestarse en disimular su pánico –Bueno… Pero al menos la perdiste, ¡Bien hecho Nick, eres un zorro muy astuto! –añadió con orgullo al llegar al final de los estantes y asomarse desde la esquina al pasillo vecino donde claramente se podía ver que ya no se encontraba la coneja.

Una sonrisa triunfante comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios, sin darle mayor importancia al ruido de un carrito acercándose a sus espaldas a paso tranquilo hasta que sintió como alguien le picaba el hombro tres veces. Asustado pego un brinco y se giró para ver al responsable.

El corazón se le detuvo, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios y comenzó a sudar perturbado al ver que se trataba de Judy, la cual lo miraba como si fuese un bicho raro.

– ¡Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí zanahorias! –exclamo con una fingida alegría tan perfecta que desentonaba con su nueva sonrisa forzada.

–Es domingo –respondió la coneja recordándole que aquel era su día de descanso y como siempre ocurría, lo aprovechaba para surtir su despensa.

– ¡Oh, cierto! Y… ¿Cómo te va?

– ¿Te estas escondiendo de mí? –pregunto un poco desilusionada, ignorando los falsos modales del zorro.

Nick soltó una carcajada, intentando tranquilizarse para poder responder pues en realidad si, aquellos días se había esmerado en no topársela ni por error y ahora… ¡Que torpeza haber olvidado que era domingo! Ambos se habían acostumbrado a ir ese día para no ir presionados después del trabajo, las semanas anteriores lo había recordado perfectamente pero en esa ocasión simplemente no entendía porque lo había olvidado.

–No sé de donde sacas ideas tan ridículas, pelusa –respondió finalmente, una vez que termino de reír.

–¿Sera del hecho de que trabajamos juntos, ahora de nuevo en el mismo horario y no te he visto ni una sola vez en tres semanas? ¿O será porque hace unos minutos me viste y saliste prácticamente huyendo de mí? –inquirió mirando directamente a los ojos verdes del zorro, quien apenas pudo reprimir el impulso de sus orejas en bajar avergonzadas. Judy soltó un suspiro molesta al notarlo, siendo consciente de que había dado en el clavo –Mira zorro, no creo que sea necesario que continúes escondiéndote, podemos vernos en la calle y simplemente saludarnos.

El zorro la miro primero incrédulo, pero al ver que no bromeaba la sorpresa se arrastró a su rostro.

– ¿Hablas enserio? –Ella asintió – ¡Vaya, eres muy abierta de mente para ser del campo! –Exclamo impresionado, ella lo fulmino con la mirada -¡No, no me mires así! No lo digo por ofender, es solo que generalmente las parejas cuando terminan tratan de no verse al menos por un mes y si por mala suerte se topan se ignoran.

–Eso es un algo estúpido.

– Podrá parecerte algo estúpido pero es cierto, al menos en la mayoría de los casos.

– ¿El orden natural de las cosas cuando se termina una relación? –pregunto sonriendo burlesca.

–Aunque lo dudes.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que todas las noches lloras y bebes en mi nombre? –añadió sarcástica.

Nick se sonrojo al saber que efectivamente, en varias ocasiones a lo largo de aquellas tres semanas lo había hecho, había tomado en medio de su desesperación por olvidarla… ¡Pero no todos los días!

–No te hagas ilusiones tesoro… Eso sería tanto como decir que tu comerás esas moras en mi nombre –respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa burlesca al notar la pequeña canasta de moras en su carro. Ahora fue el rostro de Judy que se tiño de un poderoso carmín fácilmente visible a través de su pelaje grisáceo – ¿Touche, primor?

Esa pregunta hizo que las orejas de la coneja cayeran sobre su espalda avergonzadas. Judy se maldijo a si misma por ser tan transparente y tratando de darse valor se enderezo con el ceño adorablemente fruncido para después tomar la canasta y entregársela de mala gana.

–Tú mismo lo dijiste: No te hagas ilusiones, tesoro –espeto con seriedad antes de tomar el control de su carrito para marcharse, dejando a Nick paralizado en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa gustosa al saber que justo como lo había hecho ella con el… Había dado en el clavo.

 **.**

 **DOS ANOS ANTES…**

 **.**

–Esta es la mejor cena que he tomado en mucho tiempo –expresó Nick alegremente mientras se recostaba un poco en su silla.

–Gracias Nick –dijo Bonnie sonriendo – ¿Quieres un poco más?

–No muchas gracias mama.

– ¿Y qué tal un café? –Pregunto de nuevo sin molestarse de aquella manera en la que Nick le llamaba desde que había llegado, hace tan solo tres horas atrás.

–Bueno, eso sí me gustaría – acepto el zorro con una sonrisa.

La pequeña coneja de nombre Bonnie, arreglada con un delicado vestido color rosa pastel y sin mangas se levantó de la mesa, tomo dos tazas y las lleno. Luego volvió a la mesa dejando la primera frente al zorro y la segunda frente a su esposo.

El conejo de overol y camisa cuadrada con gorra le agradeció y comenzó a beber su café completamente mecanizado pues en realidad toda su atención estaba sobre Nick, el cual tomaba un par de terrones de azúcar y los ponía dentro de su café antes de dar su primer sorbo.

– ¡Vaya, este es un café muy bueno!

–Gracias Nick –dijo ella de nuevo.

–Y dime… Nicholas Wilde, ¿Eres muy cercano a mi hija? –curioseo de pronto Stu, sintiendose un poco nervioso. Nick asintió al momento, sin dudar – ¿Qué tanto?

–Bastante, me atrevo a decir que no hay absolutamente nadie que la conozca tanto como yo.

Stu empequeñeció lo ojos, intentando deducir si existía algún doble sentido en su respuesta.

–Y dime… Tú… ¿La quieres? –continuo investigando.

– ¿Qué si la quiero? Si, así es… La quiero –respondió mientras sin poder evitarlo sus ojos verdes buscaban a Judy, la cual se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa contándole una de sus muchas aventuras como policía a los pocos hermanos que aún quedaban de los 275 que tenía, ya que la mayoría se había retirado a dormir.

El matrimonio rápidamente intercambio miradas al notar aquellos ojos brillantes de los cuales seguramente ni el zorro era consiente que poseía, la hembra sumamente sorprendida y el macho ya completamente aterrorizado.

Si bien ahora tenían la mente más abierta y se habían vuelto socios e incluso amigo de varios zorros, empezando por Gideon Grey no podían consentir la idea de que su hija estuviera saliendo con un zorro. ¡Era sencillamente imposible, una locura!

-¡Niños si ya terminaron lleven su plato y vayan a dormir! –grito Stu tratando inútilmente de no mostrarse alterado.

Nick y Judy lo miraron confundidos al mismo tiempo que Bonnie reprimía los deseos de darse una palmada en el rostro totalmente incomoda. Solo rogaba que en cuanto estuvieran solos su esposo no comenzara con uno de sus melodramas.

Todos los pequeños por su parte obedecieron sin chistar presintiendo que algo malo sucedería, así que llevaron sus platos, se despidieron de los adultos y se marcharon… Todos menos tres conejitos sentados uno a lado del otro, en forma de escalera. Mismos que aún no terminaban de comer.

–Niños… ¿Se van a acabar eso? –Inquirió Stu forzando una sonrisa, los tres asintieron – ¿Seguros? –Otra vez asintieron – ¿Y les falta mucho? –Las dos pequeñas hembras negaron con la cabeza mientras el macho asentía – ¿No preferirían comer el resto mañana? –casi rogo en aquella pregunta, sin embargo el trio negó con la cabeza –Pero…

–Déjalos terminar de comer –lo interrumpió su esposa en lo que sin lugar a dudas era una orden apenas disfrazada de dulzura.

En eso, Judy llego junto a ellos y tomo asiento delante de Nick.

–Vaya, vaya zanahorias… ¿Al fin te diste un tiempo para nosotros, los pobres adultos? –comento Nick con su habitual sonrisa torcida.

– ¿Tu? ¿Un adulto? ¡Por favor Nick! Tú eres más infantil que todos mis hermanos juntos.

–Y aun así… Sabes que me amas –bromeo el zorro guiñándole un ojo y sacándole una pequeña risa a Judy.

–Sí, desgraciadamente así es –reconoció Judy quitándole la taza de café al zorro y dándole un sorbo. Inconsciente de los rostros desencajados de sus padres.

– ¡Wow mama! Este café esta delicioso –alabo Judy mirando a Bonnie, obligándola a disimular su perplejidad y dibujar una sonrisa mientras le contestaba.

Stu por su parte, batallaba con el impulso de caer desmayado. Aquellas palabras y esa confianza con Nick no podían significar cualquier cosa, ahora más que nunca era claro que su corazonada era cierta, ¡Su hija era la novia de un zorro! ¡Una coneja y un zorro, juntos!

–Papa ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto Judy un poco preocupada.

–Si papa, ¿Estas bien? –secundo Nick, extrañado del rostro casi desquiciado del conejo.

–Él está bien, solo no ha dormido apropiadamente –intervino apresuradamente Bonnie, sonriendo nerviosa – ¿Verdad cielo?

Como pudo, Stu asintió al tiempo escuchaba en su mente el eco de la voz de Nick llamándolo "Papa" mientras se lo imaginaba abrazando a Judy con un bebe en brazos. La necesidad de caer desmayado creció y esta vez dejándolo incapaz de poder controlarse, por lo que de un momento a otro quedo inconsciente en su silla.

-¡Papa! –exclamo Judy asustada al mismo tiempo que Nick abría los ojos desmesuradamente y los pequeños dejaban de comer.

Bonnie su parte, solo atino a darse una palmada en el rostro.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Nuevamente le doy las gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se animaron a darle una oportunidad a mi fic, ¡Ahora somos 51 favoritos, 53 seguidores y 17 reviews! Estoy verdaderamente muy feliz.**

 **Esta fue una semana ocupada pero igual me di el tiempo para poder continuar con el capítulo, no quede conforme del todo con el resultado pero espero que a ustedes les guste más jajaja.**

 **Ahora sí, pasemos a lo interesante: Contestare sus bellos reviews que como siempre digo y diré, me animan a seguir escribiendo:**

 **FVSaotomeTendo: Gracias por todos los halagos (No tan bien merecidos por cierto ya que si me suelo equivocar en la ortografía bastante jajaja) Sobre todo te doy las gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te gustara la actualización y nos leemos pronto en el capítulo 4.**

 **Guest: ¡Claro que sí! Continuare hasta terminar con la historia ;) Gracias por leer y dejarme un review, me ayuda mucho. Ojala te guste como avanza la historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Animo Anónima: No te preocupes, mucho haces con tomarte el tiempo de leer y escribirme un mensajito de aliento. Sabes cuánto me alegra el día saber lo que piensan sobre mis historias. Pues francamente si quería borrarla es porque pensé que era una idea estúpida y sin futuro xD Y ya no tienes por qué esperar más, ¡Lista la actualización! Ojala te guste.**

 **Bolita de Nieve de Coco: Gracias por tus felicitaciones, tu tiempo invertido en mi lectura y el detalle de mandarme un review con tu opinión. Me heces feliz :) y espero que me perdones por tardar un poquito más. ¡Capi 4 listo! Nos vemos en el 4 :p**

 **Dicen por ahí: Ya, ya deja de burlarte de mí jajajaja (Por que digas lo que digas, sé que es una burla) Solo por eso demore más en esta ocasión (Nah mentira, estuve ocupada) Espero que te guste la nueva actualización y nos leemos en el capítulo 4 ;)**

 **DarkXMater: Nuevamente quiero decirte muchas cosas, primero que nada: GRACIAS por los consejos y por la información sobre Megan y Skye, obviamente ya le di like a esa página de Facebook porque sinceramente es maravillosa ¡Hacen un estupendo trabajo! Luego, también te quiero agradecer por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic y encima comentarlo, me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior y espero que igual este sea de tu agrado. Me animas muchísimo. Finalmente: Me despido y nos leemos pronto en el próximo capítulo.**

 **YO LA GUEST: Si lo siento, me salteo el lemon por que no lo vi necesario pero te garantizo que habrá algunos a futuro. Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar tu huellita, espero que te gustara la actualización y nos leemos pronto en el capítulo 4.**

 **GV FoxMapache: Que va, gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de leer mi historia y dejarme un lindo comentario con tu opinión, me animaste no sabes cuánto con todos esos halagos :D ¡Ya está listo el capítulo 3! Sinceramente espero que te agrade y lamento la demora. De todo corazón gracias por la oportunidad y nos leemos muy pronto en el capi 4 (Tu huellita es muy especial para mí :D )**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… Alvida!**


	4. Celos, malentendidos y un pastel

**Zootopia no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 4**

A lo largo de su vida, Nicholas Wilde había pasado por muchos momentos terribles e incomodos que quizá otros en su lugar no habrían podido soportar. Desde los malos comentarios por parte de otros animales atacando su "naturaleza de zorro" hasta cuando lo pillaban de niño intentando robar algunas frutas y verduras para poder llevarlas a casa y comer con sus padres.

Si, la vida no siempre le había sonreído, de hecho, a lo largo de su infancia se había encargado de mostrarle la peor cara de Zootopia y sus habitantes, la pobreza y el racismo habían sido el pan de cada día, sin embargo su madre y su padre de alguna forma siempre habían conseguido sacarle una sonrisa, volviendo esas desventuras algo digno de recordar y un poco más fáciles de afrontar.

No obstante… Ni con todas las experiencias incomodas que había vivido recordaba haberse sentido tan intimidado como se sentía justo en esos momentos, sentado en una de las sillas de madera en la habitación de los padres de Judy.

El irritante ruido del "Tic-Tac" del reloj sonando una y otra vez era lo único que rompía con aquel sepulcral silencio que los rodeaba. A él, Stu y su esposa Bonnie… Ya que Judy una vez consiente su padre se apresuró a bajar a la cocina para prepararle un té que pudiese relajarlo.

"Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac" Nick continuaba jugando con sus manos, tamborileando los dedos en sus rodillas nervioso.

"Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac" Stu y Bonnie lo miraban fijamente desde la cama a escasos dos metros de distancia, ninguno de los dos hablaba y casi no parpadeaban, incluso parecía que no respiraban.

"Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac" La incomodidad crece a cada instante para Nick, las penetrantes miradas del matrimonio sobre su persona comenzaban a hacer que sus manos sudaran.

"Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac" ¡Ya basta, ya no lo soportaba más! Oficialmente aquel momento era el más incómodo de toda su vida y ya quería que terminara.

–Entonces… ¿Seguro de que te sientes bien papa? –pregunto Nick sonriendo amablemente, haciendo uso de su característico cinismo y arrepintiéndose al momento al ver como ambos conejos intercambiaban miradas con alarmante gravedad. Como si taciturnamente sus ojos discutieran sobre algo.

–Nick… –comenzó a decir Bonnie –Tu… ¿Realmente quieres a nuestra hija? –inquirió interesada. Nick extrañado por aquella pregunta repetida, simplemente asintió sin dudar -¿Qué tanto?

–Con mi vida –respondió

– ¿Aun sobre todos los problemas que puedan tener? –insistió la coneja mirándolo a los ojos. Nick asintió nuevamente –Bien… -murmuro ella mirando a su esposo antes de tomarlo de la mano antes de asentir levemente.

Ante aquella señal Stu lucho con una fuerza en su interior que intentaba debatirse entre algo aparentemente muy importante, sin embargo logro controlarse.

–De acuerdo… Esto no es algo que me esperaba que pasara pero… Judy nos ha enseñado a ser más abiertos de mente y bueno, si es feliz… Supongo que… Lo acepto… -comenzó a decir contrariado –Pero necesitamos conocer a tus padres muchacho ¿Dónde viven?

Nick arqueo una ceja aún mucho más confundido que antes, siendo incapaz de comprender a que se refería y que tenían que ver sus padres con todo ese tema. De igual forma, ahora se veía obligado a responder sobre su pasado… Cosa que odiaba hacer.

–Mi padre… Murió hace varios años –respondió con marcado pesar –Pero mi madre actualmente vive en Rainforest… Solo que, casi nunca hablamos –añadió bajando la mirada al suelo.

Y no mentía, en realidad la relación con su madre se había distanciado muchísimo incluso desde antes de conocer a Judy. Era imposible mentir, la extrañaba y casi todos los días la recordaba pero aún estaba muy avergonzado con ella, no se sentía con el derecho de ir a buscarla pues cuando le había fallado de joven la había herido terriblemente. Así que desde hace años solo se encargaba de hacerle llegar una suma considerable de dinero, primero de sus estafas y ahora de su salario.

–Lo siento hijo –dijo Bonnie un poco avergonzada de haber tocado una fibra sensible en su vida.

–Igual deberías llamarla, así se reconcilian y arreglamos la boda –se apresuró a decir Stu, considerando que aun que el zorro tuviese problemas con su madre no podía dar la mano de su hija en matrimonio sin la aprobación también de los padres del novio.

Nick comenzó a reír creyendo que se trataba de un chiste pero al ver completa seriedad en el matrimonio de conejos la sonrisa se le desvaneció y fue remplazada por una expresión de pánico mientras sus orejas y su esponjada cola caían de golpe.

–No es un chiste ¿Cierto?

Ambos conejos negaron con la cabeza briosamente y el corazón de Nick comenzó a latir con fuerza, casi como si deseara salir y escapar de su pecho.

Ahora entendía todo el melodrama, las miradas y esas preguntas extrañas.

–Mira hijo, nosotros sabemos lo que significa que una hembra traiga a un chico a casa… Es algo que los padres saben –explico Bonnie al ver la parálisis del zorro –Lo que ocurre es que nos tomó por sorpresa, por…

–Sus razas tan… diferentes y opuestas –completo la frase Stu, interrumpiéndola y llevándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su esposa.

–Y por qué Judy nunca había tenido novio –dijo ella, intentando arreglar lo dicho por su esposo. Lo que menos quería era hacer notar eso como el motivo principal de la sorpresa pero como siempre, su esposo hablaba de más y decía justo lo que pensaba. Fuera correcto o incorrecto.

–Eso también es cierto –Coincidió Stu pensativo -Había tenido la oportunidad pero siempre fue muy dedicada en la escuela, nunca tuvo tiempo como sus hermanas y…

– ¡No esperen, un momento! –Lo interrumpió Nick sobresaltado –Escuchen ella y yo no…

–Tranquilo hijo –ahora fue Bonnie quien lo interrumpió –Sabemos que son novios y no los cuestionamos, Judy nació siendo una luchadora y teniendo una mente muy amplia…

–Nosotros no somos así –completo Stu rascando su nuca y mirando a su esposa de reojo –Pero por su felicidad… Podemos intentarlo.

–Pero…

–Si mi hija es feliz casándose con un zorro que así sea, solo no te atrevas a dañarla o te juro que hare que lo pagues ¿Entendiste? –interrumpió Stu con su protesta, esta vez logrando sonar amenazante.

Nick asintió extrañamente atemorizado y el ruido de una taza caer al suelo llamo la atención de todos. En la puerta, justo entrando se encontraba Judy con las orejas caídas del todo y los ojos agigantados en una expresión de consternación absoluta.

– ¡Santas galletas dulces, Judy! ¿Estás bien cariño? –pregunto preocupada Bonnie llevando una de sus manos a la boca, cubriéndola asustada.

Judy negó lentamente con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué es lo que decían sobre mi antes de que llegara? –pregunto con voz hueca.

– ¡Ah, eso! Relájate linda, tu papa y yo ya sabemos sobre tu relación con Nick –respondió Bonnie sonriendo dulcemente.

–No fue agradable pero lo aceptamos –dijo Stu recibiendo un leve golpe en el brazo por parte de su esposa.

–Así es, lo aceptamos –recalco lo último mientras Judy sin pensarlo busco las esmeraldas de Nick, el cual en cuanto hizo contacto con sus preciosos ojos color amatista desvió la mirada furiosamente sonrojado.

¡Santos zorros y zorrillos! ¡No, esa mirada no! Estaba demasiado perturbado como para tolerar ver aquellos ojos, sobre todo si consideraba lo rápida que era su mente ahora imaginándola vestida de blanco caminando hacia el altar para convertirse en su esposa.

Esas finas curvas, levemente pronunciadas y tentadoras cubiertas de blanco solo para el… Y después desnudas, expuestas bajo su cuerpo sudado… Apasionantes y sugerentes solo para él. Justo como aquella noche en la que la había hecho suya…

¡Diablos! ¡Maldita fuera su mente! primero fantaseando y después recordando… Tenía que calmarse pensar en algo más, ¡Lo que sea!

–Escuchen mama y papa… No sé de dónde sacaron esas ideas pero esto no es lo que piensan, Nick y yo solo somos amigos y trabajamos juntos ¿Bien? ¡No estamos enamorados y no vamos a casarnos! –explico la coneja grisácea intentando sonreír y controlar su alocado corazón, el cual estaba incluso más histérico que ella misma.

– ¿A no? –preguntaron sus padres al unísono.

– ¡NO! –Ambos la miraron sospechosamente varios segundos y después soltaron un pesado suspiro, claramente aliviados.

– ¡Uff, benditas zanahorias! –Exclamo Stu –No se ofendan chicos pero me quitan un gran peso de encima, solo quisiera saber algo: Si no son pareja ¿Por qué se llevan así? Tomar de la misma taza, abrazarse, lanzarse guiños y coqueteos no es normal para los amigos.

–Y vimos que ustedes lo hacen mucho –coincidió Bonnie.

–Demasiado, diría yo.

–Ah eso, bueno… Zanahorias y yo nos llevamos así porque nuestra amistad y confianza es muy grande, pero ninguno de los dos malinterpreta las cosas.

– ¿Entonces así son todas las amistades de ciudad? –pregunto Stu confundido de las palabras del zorro.

– ¡Correcto, papa Hoops! Es complicado de explicar y aún más de entender pero así son las cosas. Ya sabe, hábitos de ciudad poco vistos en el campo –concluyo encogiéndose de hombros. Luciendo tan fresco como una lechuga y por lo tanto, siendo convincente.

La pareja de conejos asintió pensativa y después sonrieron alegres.

–Siendo así quiero discúlpame por el malentendido, me da gusto que sean amigos –dijo Bonnie antes de mirar la taza en el suelo e intentar levantarse de la cama donde permanecía sentada junto a su esposo. No obstante, Nick al ver eso la detuvo alegando que sería el quien lo haría.

Bonnie acepto la oferta sonriendo y Nick comenzó a levantar los trozos de cerámica en el suelo mientras Judy apoyándose de un trapo de cocina que tenía sobre su hombro se inclinó para limpiar el líquido.

En un descuido y sin saber exactamente como, las manos de Nick y Judy se tocaron por unos segundos, leves pero suficientes para crear el efecto de un sutil hormigueo. Ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron las manos de inmediato mientras intentaban no mirarse, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Por fortuna, todo aquello no fue visto por el matrimonio y una vez terminada su tarea Nick y Judy pudieron retirarse sin escuchar algún comentario más sobre aquel tema de "Su relación"

Simplemente se despidieron dando las buenas noches y se fueron.

Una vez solos fueron incapaces de dirigirse la palabra, aún estaban demasiado avergonzados por aquellas suposiciones sobre ellos por lo que decidieron solo bajar las escaleras en silencio y entrar al comedor con el propósito de ordenar y después ir a lavar los trastes sucios.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos aún se podían ver a dos de los tres pequeños conejos sentados en la mesa. La coneja grisácea más pequeña con moños color amarillo en sus orejas y llamativo vestido verde se llamada Suzy mientras que el pequeño de gafas azules y pelaje café de suéter y pantalón tenía por nombre Jeff.

Pronto y antes de que entraran a la habitación, Jeff dejo caer el tenedor en el plato de forma casi grosera y se levantó para irse.

– ¡Un momento! –la voz de Judy entrando en la habitación lo detuvo.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto de mala gana.

–Jeff, me parece que te has olvidado también de llevar tu plato –respondió con autoridad obteniendo un gruñido molesto del pequeño.

Sin ocultar su disgusto, Jeff recogió su plato para dejarlo en el fregadero y luego salió del comedor dirección a su habitación.

– Buena faceta de policía mala, casi me la creo zanahorias –se burló Nick. La coneja de ojos amatista sonrió divertida pero antes de poder responderle algo escucho el ruido de otra cuchara cayendo en el plato, esta vez de forma mucho más suave.

– Ya me he comido todo ¿Puedo levantarme? –Dijo Suzy mirando a Judy antes de dirigirle una sonrisa a Nick –Quiero jugar con mi muñeca, se llama Molly.

–Es un nombre muy bonito –comento Nick, de pronto enternecido de aquella bolita de pelos gris. Así era justamente como siempre se imaginaba a Judy de niña, un poco más chica pero igual de adorable.

–Permiso concedido para levantarse cadete, pero recuerda que tienes que acostarte máximo dentro de una hora y todavía tienes que bañarte –respondió Judy cargándola entre sus brazos para después llevarla hasta la cocina, donde la pequeña deposito sus platos junto a la enorme montaña que ya había.

– ¿Y puedo darme un baño de burbujas?

– Esta noche no tesoro, mama está ocupada con papa y yo tengo que lavar los platos

–Olvídalo zanahorias ¿Por qué no subes tú con Suzy? Yo los lavare –sugirió Nick.

– No, muchas gracias pero no puedo pedirte que hagas eso Nick.

– No lo has pedido, yo me he ofrecido –dijo el mientras se arremangaba la camisa e intentaba acomodar los latos, dejando libre el fregadero –Solo tienes que decirme donde están las cosas.

Judy sonrió y dejo a Suzy en el suelo.

–Tesoro ve a jugar, subiré en un momento –dijo Judy mientras se elevaba, la niña sin dudar se despidió de Nick y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Nick por su parte sin dejar de sonreír miro a Suzy marcharse y después abrió el grifo con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba en el lugar más evidente donde podría estar el jabón, bajo la pila. Ahí fue donde encontró el pequeño bote de líquido verde.

¡Era increíble! Ese lugar era tan semejante a la casa de su madre, y no por lo grande o bonita, si no por que todo estaba limpio hasta el mínimo detalle.

A pesar de no tener muebles tan nuevos, su madre siempre se esmeraba en mantener todo arreglado y bonito, al igual que los padres de Judy.

Intentando no pensar más en eso echo una buena cantidad de jabón en un tazón con agua formando burbujas… ¿Por qué de pronto el pasado parecía querer perseguirlo?

–Sabes, creo que Suzy podía haberme ayudado y así jugar con las burbujas –comento Nick.

– La palabra adecuada es solo jugar, no ayudar porque estoy segura de que habrían liado una buena –contesto la coneja sonriendo al mismo tiempo que intentaba inútilmente colocarse frente a la pila.

¿Y por qué inútilmente? Por qué Nick simplemente no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar y pronto el calor que manaba su cuerpo en conjunto con su seductora fragancia lograron inquietarla.

Le costaba, pero tenía que admitirlo: Después de aquel suceso con sus padres había recordado más que nunca aquella ardiente noche de borrachera con Nick y ahora, estando tan cerca y a solas le costaba mucho no ceder al deseo de volver a repetir aquella noche.

– ¿Te refieres a esto? –dijo el mientras le lanzaba un poco de espuma al rostro.

– ¡No, Nick! –exclamo la coneja grisácea pegando un brinco antes de tomar un poco de agua y defenderse lanzándosela también al rostro. Nick no dudo en contraatacar ahora mojando su cuerpo con el chorro de agua.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y cuando la pequeña guerra termino el levanto una ceja mirándola sugestivamente de pies a cabeza, lo cual lo hizo parecer más guapo y peligroso. A Judy no le gustaban los sentimientos que despertaba en ella pero tampoco era tan idiota para negárselos a sí misma.

¡Le hipnotizaba verlo en ese estado! Era tan natural, fascinante y tentador. Su cuerpo se estremecía y su estómago revoloteaba maravillado.

–Lindas curvas pelusa, me encantan –comento Nick apenas reprimiendo los deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos para besarla mientras acariciaba cada rincón de aquel delicado pero bien delineado cuerpo.

El deseo también presente en Judy la hizo temblar violentamente, alagada de sus palabras e intimidada por la pasión obscurecida en los ojos de él, haciéndolos parecer nubes tormentosas, algo que jamás había pensado de los ojos de un hombre. El deseo tensaba sus facciones, confiriéndoles aquel aspecto depredador tan excitante para ella.

Nick sacudió la cabeza y trato de recuperar la compostura, ignorando sus instintos más obscuros.

–Si no quieres más de lo mismo, te sugiero que vayas arriba con tu hermana –dijo el, rogando interiormente que se marchara.

¿Desde cuándo su dulce amiga Judy resultaba tan provocativa? Tan irresistible y deseable. ¿Desde cuándo sus hormonas se habían activado de aquella forma? Simplemente no lo entendía.

–Pero…

–Anda, no te preocupes zanahorias, yo puedo arreglármelas perfectamente con unos cuantos platos. Pero tú tienes otras cosas de que ocuparte –comento él aun mirándola de pies a cabeza. Incapaz de no fijarse en como la ropa se adhería completamente a su cuerpo.

Luego, consciente de lo descarado que estaba resultando ser la miró a los ojos durante un largo momento y ella, al ver que el deseo seguía allí, sintió un intenso calor en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo.

Si bien él también se encontraba con la ropa demasiado ajustada a ese físico que recordaba perfectamente, eso no evitaba que se sintiera vulnerable. Era como si ella estuviera desnuda frente a él.

Esa mirada obscura, ese calor creciendo en su interior y ese latido acelerado de su corazón… Era como volver a esa acalorada noche de alcohol.

–Gracias –acepto finalmente con notable torpeza, antes de dar la media vuelta y salir de la habitación. Al parecer Suzy conseguiría su baño de burbujas, y ella también se bañaría… Con agua fría, muy fría.

Una vez solo Nick se lavó el rostro con frustración.

¿Qué demonios estaba comenzando a pasarle? Admitía que ya tenía tiempo que Judy le parecía una hembra muy linda y sexy pero ahora… Era excesivamente hermosa y atrayente.

Nicholas Wilde siempre se había felicitado a si mismo por su gran autocontrol en los sentimientos, deseos e instintos pero ahora, después de aquella noche de pasión con Judy… Las cosas se estaban descontrolando de forma aterradora.

Por eso había intentado no verla, por eso no había contestado a sus llamadas después de aquella mañana, por que todo había sido un tremendo error pero las consecuencias estaban siendo muy duraderas, porque la que había sido su compañera de cama era demasiado importante para él y desgraciadamente le costaba mucho verla de nuevo solo como una amiga.

 **.**

 **ACTUALIDAD:**

 **.**

Cuatro de Marzo. Todo había ocurrido una mañana del día cuatro de marzo, hace exactamente seis meses. ¡Seis jodidos meses desde que Judy lo había terminado de la manera más insensible y torpe que Nick se podía imaginar!

Aquella dulce coneja que tanto apoyo le había brindado simplemente le dijo: "Se acabó" tiro sus cosas por la ventana y lo saco de su departamento, de su corazón y su vida. Dejándolo solo con una encantadoras bragas que aún mantenía guardadas en el cajón de su buro.

Seis meses habían pasado y la vida seguía, ya no era la misma pero seguía. Judy continuaba arrestando maleantes con maestría y él no se quedaba atrás pues no permitiría que la coneja lo superara en lo laboral, así que de ser un poco vago y holgazán, poco a poco se había vuelto más responsable.

Con sus reportes, con su ropa, con sus cosas. En el trabajo y en aquel departamento a donde se había mudado de la casa de Flash, aquel que ahora era su nuevo hogar.

Sin embargo, ser responsable no lo hacía feliz, tener un lindo lugar donde vivir tampoco, algo le faltaba o mejor dicho: Alguien.

Judy, Judy Hoops era lo que tanta falta le hacía. Judy su amiga, su amante, su novia, su apoyo… Y aunque a juzgar por la cara de Judy que también ella lo extrañaba realmente la coneja tenia fuerza de voluntad. No quería regresar y no lo haría.

Si, desde aquella vez en el centro comercial ambos se veían en las mañanas, durante el trabajo e incluso patrullando, se saludaban amablemente y listo, eso era todo. Judy aun parecía detestar a Libby pero jamás hacia mención alguna, simplemente la ignoraba mientras que Libby, bueno ella seguía sufriendo por Alex.

Aún era compañero y amigo de Libby pero no se comparaba ni mínimamente con Judy, ninguno de los muchos amigos que tenía era semejante a la coneja.

Así que, en resumen: Amigos tenía muchos y pretendientes tampoco le faltaban pero desgraciadamente nadie le interesaba.

¿Y cómo así que pretendientes? Sí señor, durante aquellos meses pudo notar que varias hembras en la calle le coqueteaban, ya fuese usando el uniforme o sin él. Parecía gustarles y nunca faltaba la oportunidad de salvar a una hembra en apuros que terminara invitándolo a tomar una copa.

Y era justamente por el exceso de oportunidades que francamente Nick no entendía por qué seguía pensando en Judy, soñando con su sonrisa, imaginando su voz y deseando su cuerpo.

De alguna manera tenía que cambiar aquella situación, tenía que olvidarla sin alcohol… Y tal vez una linda zorra podría ayudarlo, motivo por el cual en esos momentos estaba terminando de arreglarse para la primera cita que tenía con alguien después de tantísimo tiempo.

Su nombre era Christine, se trataba de una hermosa zorra de ojos pardos y brillante pelaje naranja, la cual estaba divorciada y tenía treinta y cuatro años, al igual que él. ¿Y cómo la había conocido? Simple, un sujeto había robado su costoso bolso de marca Preyda y él había logrado arrestar al responsable, devolviéndole sus cosas y sacando una invitación a cenar.

Las ganas de aceptar eran casi nulas pero la imagen de Judy tan tranquila patrullando llegaron a su mente como una llamarada de fuego y rencor, luego la imagen de Libby casi muriéndose de amor paso a ser adaptada con el mismo y decidió que no quería continuar igual, así que acepto con la única condición de invitar el en el restaurante de su preferencia. Trato que fue aceptado.

Ahora solo le quedaba llevar a Christine al mejor restaurante que conocía en Zootopia, uno que había conocido hace muchos meses, lugar a donde asistía con Judy cada que celebraban el cumpleaños de alguno de los dos o incluso de los padres de la coneja.

Un lugar muy especial, al cual quería darle un nuevo significado.

Recoger a la linda zorra y conducir hasta el lugar fue rápido y poco emocionante. Christine se había puesto un vestido precioso color esmeralda alegando que había recordado sus ojos y era en su honor, sin duda era una hembra segura de sí misma. Se sabía bonita y sabia aprovecharlo al máximo.

Era elegante, no había que ser un genio para saber que tenía efectivo, sabia como seducir sin ser vulgar mientras acariciaba su cuello sutilmente, bebía de su copa o simplemente lo miraba provocativamente, incluso era culta... Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba emocionado? Bella, inteligente y con dinero. En otros tiempos habría quedado flechado en un segundo pero ahora, tenía tanta rabia consigo mismo.

¡Tenía que sacarse de la mente a Judy! ¡Tenía que olvidarla y disfrutar su cena!

–Me gusta mucho este restaurante Nick… Es un verdadero placer estar aquí contigo, eres muy divertido –decía Christine sonriendo antes de darle otro sugestivo trago a su copa y una vez terminada su acción la zorra paso sutilmente su lengua sobre los labios sin molestarse en apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Nick le sonrió apenas ocultando sus nervios, en eso, por alguna razón sus ojos se desviaron a la puerta. Quizá buscando distraerse o tal vez intentando ubicar nuevamente la salida de emergencia más cercana, el motivo en realidad no era importante… Lo importante era ver quien se encontraba entrando al restaurante justo en ese momento.

Nick abrió los ojos con sorpresa y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Rápidamente aquel molesto hormigueo inundo su estómago al ver que se trataba de Judy, sin embargo este murió al ver que no iba sola. ¡Judy no iba sola!

La hermosa coneja había llegado en compañía de un zorro ya bien conocido por él, se trataba de Gideón Gray llevándola del brazo, ambos muy elegantes conversando y sonriendo.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle mientras sus manos comenzaban a cerrarse con fuerza en su regazo, lastimándose con sus filosas garras en el acto.

Pronto los trabajadores de aquel lugar le indicaron a la coneja y su acompañante la mesa que les correspondía, siendo desgraciadamente la misma que se encontraba justo a un lado de la mesa que Nick compartía con su cita.

Judy aun sin ser capaz de ver a su ex novio entre la multitud de mesas comenzó a caminar tranquilamente junto a Gideón, hablando y sonriendo levemente hasta que inevitablemente, sus ojos se toparon con los de Nick. Justo antes de llegar a su silla.

La sangre se le congelo al ser consiente finalmente de aquellas gemas color verde esmeralda que ahora la miraban tan filosas como un par de dagas, atravesándola sin piedad y con un odio infinito.

Aturdida se estremeció de aquel aire tan peligroso que manaba su ex novio mientras por inercia se soltaba de Gideón e intentaba retroceder tropezando sin saber exactamente como con sus propios pies, los cuales ahora eran cubiertos por unas incomodas zapatillas de tacón en color borgoña que hacían juego con su delicado vestido del mismo tono. Mismo que por cierto le quedaba maravillosamente bien.

Al ver que Judy caería Nick se levantó rápidamente de la mesa para poder sostenerla, sin pensar en que aquella acción tan repentina podría tirar las copas que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Justo como ocurrió.

El contenido de las copas cayó sobre las piernas de Christine.

Judy cerró los ojos esperando recibir el impacto del suelo sin embargo este nunca llego, lo que significaba que alguien la había salvado de caer. ¿Y si ese alguien era Nick? La mente se le disparó ante la mera posibilidad de que ése pudiera ser el caso.

Lentamente sus parpados subieron al sentir al calor de aquellos fuertes brazos envolverla posesivamente. Temiéndose lo peor, rogando por que se tratara de Gideón y no Nick, aunque para ser sincera aquel aroma, aquella figura y ese tacto… Tenía que tratarse de Nick.

Y así era. Nick había sido su salvador del golpe y un tremendo ridículo.

Primero la conejita grisácea sintió que se le paraba el corazón al confirmar sus sospechas, y luego inmediatamente después, sintió que se le aceleraba incontroladamente.

–Veo que sigues siendo una torpe coneja –Dijo Nick con una expresión en apariencia normal, pero que Judy pudo adivinar, por el brillo de sus ojos, que era perfectamente consciente de lo aturdida que ella se encontraba, y que, además, a él todo aquello le parecía muy divertido.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada, y aferrándose a su bolso con auténtico frenesí, Judy se obligó a hacer un esfuerzo para reponerse y no dejar traslucir que su corazón le latía desesperadamente, y que le flaqueaban las piernas.

Así que tomando compostura se alejó de Nick, terminando en un instante con el cálido contacto mientras Christine casi lloraba por su costoso vestido nuevo, ahora mojado y arruinado por el vino.

Gideón por su parte, al ver que Judy estaba bien y en la compañía de Nick, prefirió darles espacio y disculparse con la zorra de ojos pardos mientras tomaba una servilleta e intentaba ayudarle a secarse.

Fue en ese momento cuando la coneja estuvo consiente por primera vez de la deslumbrante zorra que acompañaba a su ex novio.

Una dolorosa punzada comenzó a crecer dentro de ella haciéndose cada vez más fuerte e insoportable al darse cuenta de que Nick se encontraba en una cita romántica. ¡Una cita, y en el mismo restaurante donde ellos solían celebrar!

¿Qué si estaba celosa? ¡No, para nada! Solo no podía creer el descaro del zorro en ir a una cita precisamente a ese lugar en un día tan importante. ¿O es que acaso había olvidado la fecha? No, eso era imposible… ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el cumpleaños de su padre? Y en caso de que fuera así ya se encargaría de recordárselo.

Por lo que tras recuperar el sentido común, decidió que tenía que pensar rápidamente en un plan de acción. Las quejas de Christine nuevamente sonando le dieron la solución.

Lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con la otra hembra, luego le sugirió a Gideón que la escoltara hasta el baño para que pudiera lavarse y después continuo pidiendo su perdón con fingido arrepentimiento, ya que para sorpresa de si misma no se lamentaba de que Nick la hubiera mojado por su culpa.

Cuando Gideón capto la treta de Judy colaboro sin chistar llevando a Christine a los sanitarios, consciente de que su amiga no quería que sus padres vieran a Nick en una cita después de haber terminado hace tan solo seis meses.

Quizá para muchos era exagerado pero el como buen habitante del campo entendía que los padres de Judy eran demasiado conservadores y para ellos sería un escándalo ver a Nick con alguien más. En Bunny Town el amor era considerado de toda la vida (justo como el matrimonio) y cuando se terminaba una relación medio año era muy pronto para rehacer la vida amorosa.

Una vez que la ex pareja se encontró completamente sola Judy se apresuró a tomar asiento en la mesa de Nick, que al verla no dudo en imitarla.

– ¿Que estás haciendo aquí zorro torpe? –pregunto sin contener su ira.

–Discúlpame princesa, no sabía que te pertenecía este restaurante y tenía prohibida la entrada –respondió irónico –Aquí la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Por qué estropeaste mi cita?

–Mira si piensas que moje a tu cita por gusto estas equivocado, ¡Fue un accidente!

–Si claro, y yo soy un "Liebrenado canguro saltarín" –exclamo dando pequeños brincos en su asiento. Judy lo fulmino con la mirada – ¡Ya deja los celos zanahorias, rompimos hace muchos meses!

– Escúchame muy bien Nicholas Wilde y que se te grabe esto en la cabeza: YO NO ESTOY CELOSA –dijo casi gritando lo último –Eso que paso fue un accidente.

– ¿Y por qué te ves tan molesta? –pregunto sonriendo burlesco.

– ¡Porque estoy molesta!

– ¿Ah sí? Pues me sorprende que te moleste verme con alguien, siendo que tú también has venido acompañada –Soltó con veneno –En verdad que te gustan los zorros, mira que cambiarme por Gideon Gray… ¡Eres el colmo!

– ¡No Nick, tu eres el colmo! ¿Es que acaso no pudiste encontrar otro lugar? ¡Hoy es tres de Agosto!

– ¿Y eso qué?

– ¡Papa cumple años hoy! ¡Tú deberías saberlo, siempre venimos aquí a celebrar!

–No, eso es imposible porque ayer fue… -Sus palabras se detuvieron al recordar que efectivamente, el día anterior había sido segundo de Agosto. Nick se dio una bofetada mental por aquel error tan mayúsculo ¿En dónde diablos tenía la cabeza? –Así que por eso esta Gideón aquí… -murmuro entendiendo finalmente su presencia, y sin embargo todavía siendo incapaz de calmar sus celos.

– ¡Si, por eso está Gideón aquí! ¡Y en unos cuantos minutos llegaran mis padres así que tú y esa zorra deben irse! ¡YA!

– ¿Tanto te incomoda verme con alguien más? –pregunto divertido.

Judy deseo poder arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos pero se contuvo.

–Nick, por favor, esto no es un chiste… Tienes que irte por que si mis padres te ven aquí en una cita se asustaran, ellos son muy tradicionales y apenas tenemos seis meses de haber terminado –comenzó a decir casi rogando –A ellos les costó mucho aceptar nuestra relación cuando se enteraron de que viviríamos juntos y ahora… Con nuestra ruptura, ellos todavía no lo entienden, aun les altera y creen que volveremos a estar juntos. No quiero herirlos…

Nick lo medito durante unos segundos y después asintió, Judy suspiro aliviada.

–De acuerdo, me iré… Pero antes quiero saber algo: ¿Tu estas bien con esto? –inquirió mirándola profundamente a los ojos, Judy se sonrojo tratando de calibrar lo que se escondía exactamente detrás de aquella pregunta.

–Si te refieres al hecho de que te vi con alguien más, si… Estoy perfecta –contesto haciendo de tripas corazón e intentando usar el tono más neutro que pudo.

– ¿En verdad no tienes problemas con que yo salga con otras hembras? Me refiero a que… Somos ex novios y si llego a tener una novia nueva y me ves con ella…

–Nick, si eso pasa todo está bien ¿De acuerdo? –lo interrumpió rápidamente, fingiendo fastidio cuando lo que en realidad sentía era una fuerte mezcla entre desilusión y molestia.

Si bien se imaginaba que el zorro podía conseguir pareja sin ninguna dificultad, jamás imagino que sería tan… Pronto. En el fondo le dolía más que cualquier herida física jamás recibida pero no le daría el gusto de hacerlo notar.

Nick la miro estupefacto, creyendo casi al momento en su actuación. ¿Y si mentía? Si estaba molesta y mentía realmente era buena, pues parecía estar muy tranquila, y eso le lastimaba más de lo que podía reconocer incluso para el mismo.

–De acuerdo –respondió Nick automáticamente ante la respuesta. Ignorante de los sentimientos de Judy.

Su mente estaba llena de preguntas: ¿De verdad tan poco le importaba a la coneja? ¿Seis meses habían bastado para olvidarlo? ¿Cómo es que en algún momento había sido tan estúpido en pensar que Judy cambiaria de opinión al verlo en una cita? Y peor aún: ¿Cómo es que él no podía ser tan frío como ella?

Sin duda tenía que bajarse de las nubes y poner los pies en el suelo. Ella había dejado de amarlo y el… pronto dejaría de amarla también. Esa sería su nueva meta.

¿Qué los conejos eran demasiado sentimentales? ¡Patrañas!

Nick abrió la boca intentando despedirse pero una voz demasiado conocida se le adelanto.

– ¿Nick? ¿Hijo, que haces aquí? –pregunto Bonnie frente a ellos, en compañía de su esposo.

A Nick y Judy se les encogió el alma. Ya no había nada que hacer. Era demasiado tarde para marcharse.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **¿Qué tal mundo? ¿Cómo están? Pues yo estoy muy contenta ya que en el último capítulo éramos 51 favoritos, 53 seguidores y 17 reviews pero ahora somos 64 Favoritos, 65 seguidores y 19 reviews.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por su enorme apoyo! Saben que sin ustedes esta historia no sería lo mismo.**

 **Este capítulo me pareció más corto de escribir que el anterior, cuando me di cuenta ya me había pasado de las 10 hojas correspondientes (Hice 13 jajajaja)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización y nos leemos pronto en la sexta entrega, muy pronto (Espero) ¡La verdad es que me siento con muchas ganas de escribir!**

 **Ahora sin más que decir, pasare a lo más importante de todo: Responder los hermosos reviews que me dejan (Animándome como no se dan una idea)**

 **DarkXMater: Me gusta mucho leer tus reviews precisamente por eso, porque detallas lo que sientes en cada escena y eso me ayuda bastante a ver el panorama del fic. Como puedes ver aquí, Nick y Judy siguen amándose pero les cuesta mucho admitirlo, han terminado y Judy (Mas que Nick) no quiere dar su brazo a torcer (En un futuro se verá más a fondo el por qué Judy piensa que su relación con Nick es un caso perdido y no necesita solucionarse) Lo de la pistola de agua, si... Alex solo quiso trolear a Nick XD Y si, más adelante se explicara si Nick tuvo algo con Libby (Desde ya te cuento que no, pero lo interesante será ver la explicación en palabras de ellos mismos)**

 **Sobre Jack, definitivamente ser enemigo de Nick por el amor de Judy… Pero por ahora no saldrá en el fic XD (Calculo que saldrá en unos tres o cuatro capítulos, ¡Por fin! :) La verdad ya quiero meterlo pero debo tener paciencia, todo a su tiempo para que tenga logia el fic) ¡Muchas gracias por el consejo! La verdad es que si considero un error tamaño mundo eso de poner a Jack como un "Agente secreto pero famoso" al mismo tiempo Jajajaja, la verdad que me evitaste el cometer un error tan obvio. Eso de la edad comencé a marcarlo desde ya en este capítulo y lo tendré muy en cuenta para cuando llegue Jack, supongo que con sumarle un par de años basta ¿No?**

 **Tu sugerencia del presente-pasado la tomare muy en cuenta y finalmente sobre Nick con Megan o Skye, efectivamente meteré un poco a las dos pero todo a su tiempo y con una entrada que merezcan pues francamente, ambos personajes valen mucho la pena como para meterlos de comodín. Eso sí, te aviso que será más importante Sky ya que me has dado una ida sobre Jack que creo es muy interesante (Espero no equivocarme) Sobre Libby, la zorrita (en el buen sentido de la palabra XD) no creo que dure mucho en escena, un par de tareas pendientes con su personaje y ya jajaja**

 **Te mando un millón de gracias tanto por tus excelentes consejos como por tomarte la molestia de leer mi humilde fic y dejarme un review, aprecio mucho lo que haces. Procurare ser rápida en mis actualizaciones (De 5 días a 10 días como máximo XD) Ojala te guste el capi 4 y nos leemos en el siguiente. (PD: No te preocupes, tú escribe todo lo que quieras. Me gusta mucho leer tus comentarios)**

 **GV FoxMapache: Me alegra saber que te gustara el capítulo anterior, para mí son tus comentarios los que me hacen sonreír :D ¡Gracias por entender que no pusiera un lemon! Me alegra saber que no soy la única que lo vi muy pronto, pero eso sí, te garantizo que cuando llegue el momento correcto si habrá (Tal vez en dos capítulos, no lo sé) Finalmente agradezco infinitamente tu review, me haces muy feliz leyendo mi fic y además dejando un comentario con tu valiosa opinión. Eres un ángel, tu si me comprendes por tardar (La mayoría me quiere matar jajajaja) Espero que sea de tu agrado esta actualización y nos leemos muy pronto en el capítulo 5.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… Alvida!**


	5. Regresa

**Zootopia no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 5**

Judy tomaba a pequeños sorbos un jerez seco y sonreía lo mejor que podía a la animada celebración de cumpleaños que acontecía en su mesa.

–Eres muy simpática querida, no sabía que Nick tuviera una prima tan agradable –comento Bonnie riendo.

Stu asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su esposa mientras Christine pasaba saliva pesadamente, Gideon se rascaba la nuca, Nick desviaba la mirada intentando disimular su nerviosismo y Judy dejaba que su mente continuara divagando.

¡Que giros más raros daba la vida! Simplemente no entendía cómo habían llegado a terminar cenando todos juntos. Había sido tan rápido y absurdo.

Solo podía entender que inmediatamente después de que sus padres habían llegado al restaurante y encontrado al zorro de ojos verdes, Christine había regresado del baño con Gideon y Nick desesperado al verse descubierto había tenido la osadía de presentar a su cita como su prima. Pero lo más impresionante de todo era que por alguna inexplicable razón, ella había cedido al plan.

La invitación a sentarse por sus padres no había tardado en llegar y a pesar de la constante negativa de todos por convencer al matrimonio de que no era una buena idea, al final, habían terminado accediendo a la invitación.

La velada avanzo llenándose de sonrisas falsas y bromas forzadas saliendo de Nick y Judy en aquella incomoda celebración, incomodidad a la que parecían inmunes el par de conejos, Christine y Gideon… Mismos que para sorpresa de todos parecian llevarse de las mil maravillas.

Nick resoplo ante las furtivas miradas del zorro panadero y la elegante Vulpina. Al parecer, Gideon Grey se había robado el interés de su cita… y francamente no le importaba, de hecho prefería verlo con Christine que con su ex novia, la cual a pesar de estar sentada justo a su lado solo le daba una actitud completamente distante, actitud que lo estaba asfixiando.

¡Cuánto deseaba que ya terminara la velada! Cada vez era más difícil para el controlar a sus necios ojos de no girarse en dirección a ella, mientras que Judy por su parte también hacia un esfuerzo descomunal por ignorarlo. Ambos intentando fingir indiferencia y desgraciadamente, fallando el noventa por ciento del tiempo.

Casi dos horas después la cena finalmente concluyo, Nick y Christine se despidieron del resto en la puerta del restaurante y se fueron. Dejando a Judy con sus padres y su enemigo de la infancia.

–Que gran detalle de Nick el haber venido al cumpleaños de tu padre, Judy –le dijo Bonnie mirando a su hija que solo asintió reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de rodar los ojos –Aunque, creo que en realidad el solo quería disculparse contigo–añadió lo último cantarinamente.

–No mama, no es así –respondió Judy con molestia.

– ¿Por qué otro motivo habría venido esta noche? La verdad yo no creo que haya sido por mi cumpleaños –apoyo Stu mientras Judy soltó un pesado suspiro, esta vez incapaz de contenerse y disimular.

–Tal vez solo estaba en una cita… Y tuvo la mala suerte de toparnos –murmuro la coneja de ojos amatista antes de acercarse a la banqueta y levantar la mano para detener un taxi que pasaba.

– ¿una cita? ¿Y qué tiene de malo tener una cita con su prima? –pregunto Stu tan confundido como su esposa.

Gideon soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa ante las palabras del conejo macho y se apresuró a guiarlos hasta el taxi. Cambiando el tema radicalmente a lo exquisita que le había parecido la comida.

Judy por su parte veía la escena todavía sintiéndose como si estuviera en otro lugar, encontrándose completamente ida de la realidad. Recordando una y otra vez a Nick… Su penetrante mirada y su encantadora sonrisa, incluso cuando era claro que se trataba de una fingida, incomoda o burlesca, todavía lograba acelerar su ritmo cardiaco.

Y se odiaba por eso, se odiaba por seguir estremeciéndose con su presencia, por sentir tanto dolor al verlo con alguien más cuando ella ni siquiera consideraba todavía la idea de conseguirse a otro.

-¿Cariño que pasa? ¿Todo bien? –pregunto Bonnie un poco preocupada de ver como su hija continuaba paralizada, siendo la única que aún no entraba al transporte,

Judy reacciono y asintió sonriendo para después entrar y cerrar la puerta del auto. Convencida de que tenía que olvidarse de Nick lo antes posible…

 **.**

 **DOS AÑOS ANTES…**

 **.**

Los sentimientos eran algo a lo que Nick no estaba muy acostumbrado a escuchar, mucho menos a expresar. Aquel suceso que había vivido de niño le había prohibido aferrarse a cualquier cosa o persona que no fuera el mismo y sus necesidades, por lo mismo, tener una pareja jamás había formado parte de sus prioridades y estar sexualmente con alguien en realidad tampoco había sido un verdadero problema.

Pero ahora, mientras terminaba de servirse una taza de café, aquellos odiosos sentimientos y deseos poco castos con Judy no dejaban de atormentarlo.

Ese era su cuarto día en la casa de la coneja conviviendo con su familia y amigos, sintiéndose parte de un hogar después de tanto tiempo… Y añorando como nunca antes poder volver a estar con ella. Añorando poder volver a sentirla completamente suya.

Ninguna hembra había causado algo antes en el pero Judy era completamente diferente a todas, cada día que pasaba a su lado se convencía mas de ello.

Adoraba verla sonreír con los suyos, andar de aquí para allá enérgica mostrándole todo Bunny Town y por primera vez en su vida… Deseo no haber nacido siendo un zorro.

La idea era estúpida, lo sabía, pero Nick se preguntaba ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese nacido siendo un simple conejo de pueblo? Nunca habría sido señalado, habría cumplido muchos de sus sueños prohibidos por nacer como un depredador, incluso no le parecía mala idea haber tenido una vida de campo tranquila y sencilla. Tener un trabajo, esposa y muchos, muchos, muchos hijos.

Tal vez, incluso esa esposa podría haber sido Judy.

La simple idea de tener una oportunidad con ella en una relación formal más allá de la amistad y ser aceptado por su familia le aceleraba el corazón.

En realidad el jamás pidió mucho, solo buscaba la aceptación de todos, una vida tranquila y feliz, pero a pesar de los problemas en su vida el jamás había considerado ser otro animal, le gustaba ser un zorro, estaba cómodo con su especie, pero aquellos días… Algo había cambiado.

Sabía que toda esa catástrofe dentro de su cabeza y su corazón era por Judy pero aun no lograba entender muy bien de que se trataba.

Ambos habían hecho un acuerdo de que volverían a ser solo amigos a pesar de haber estado juntos esa noche; una noche en la que los dos habían dado rienda suelta a una necesidad que no habían expresado con palabras. El acuerdo era olvidar y seguir adelante, algo aparentemente simple.

¡Y vaya que lo había intentado! Pero le resultaba casi imposible, ella había irrumpido de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos y en su cuerpo: los recuerdos de un cuerpo exuberante y provocativo, de unos labios suaves y ávidos de caricias. Judy no sólo había tomado lo que el ofrecía de forma tan salvaje, sino que también le había dado de una manera que desde entonces había poblado sus fantasías. Físicamente, Judy había sido la pareja perfecta… Y sentimentalmente, lo aterrorizaba pues sabía que también resultaba perfecta para él.

Perfecta, sería completamente perfecta… Si no fuese una coneja.

Y así, mientras Nick continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Judy entro a la cocina sorprendiéndose de ver al canido sentado en la mesa mientras bebía una taza de café. Si sus cuentas eran correctas, debía ser la séptima del día. Y apenas eran las 12 de la tarde.

–Tanta cafeína hace daño ¿Lo sabias? –pregunto ella sobresaltándolo.

–Ah, hola zanahorias… No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

–Y yo no me había dado cuenta de que eras adicto al café.

El zorro le dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

–Ni yo, hasta que conocí el café de mama Hoops –respondió levantándose y ofreciéndole la silla donde antes se encontraba sentado – ¿Quieres unirte a mí?

Ella fue hasta la mesa y en lugar de sentarse lo tomo de la mano mientras con ayuda de su pie y la cadera acomodaba la silla.

–Mejor acompáñame a caminar, ya mañana debemos irnos y todavía me falta mostrarte un lugar.

El zorro lo medito durante unos segundos y después asintió. Era verdad, aquel era su último día en Bunny Town ¡Que rápido había pasado el tiempo! Realmente lo lamentaba.

En menos de diez minutos después, el zorro y la coneja ya se encontraban caminando entre los campos conversando animadamente sobre algunos sucesos graciosos ocurridos esa misma mañana, durante el desayuno con la familia.

Poco a poco, establecieron un ritmo mientras Judy reía y brincaba de vez en cuando, dando y recibiendo bromas hasta que el silencio se hizo presente. Nick pensó que era mejor no hablar, eso la haría ir más despacio. Además, Judy parecía en esos momentos también preferir estar en silencio. Y por extraño que pareciera, el silencio a su lado no resultaba nada incómodo, todo lo contrario. Era… Cómodo, agradable, relajante.

Estar con Judy no se parecía en nada a estar con el resto de las hembras que siempre parecían tener la necesidad de llenar los silencios. Y eso le agradaba demasiado, que fuera distinta. Sin embargo también le desconcertaba un poco.

Desde que la había conocido, todo lo que iba sabiendo de ella le gustaba y eso le preocupaba.

Llevaban casi una hora caminando cuando Judy se detuvo, Nick la imito e inhalo profundamente el aire, que incluía el exquisito aroma afrutado de Judy.

–Así que caminamos tanto para ver un árbol ¿Eh? –Inquirió Nick, su compañera asintió –La verdad es que esto no está nada mal –reconoció mirando el bello paisaje. Habían llegado a la base de una pequeña colina donde justo en la cima se podía distinguir un peculiar árbol de manzanas.

No había terminado de hablar cuando le cayó la primera gota de lluvia en la cara. Antes de que pudiera limpiársela con la mano, había comenzado a llover a cántaros. Esperaba que Judy se asustara y se quejara, que sus orejas cayeran desilusionadas pero todo lo que hizo fue levantar un momento la cara y abrir la boca para recoger las primeras gotas de lluvia. Después, lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a subir la pequeña colina cerca de la carretera, ignorando como la tormenta arreciaba con demasiada fuerza como para seguir.

Finalmente se metieron bajo el árbol para intentar protegerse un poco de la tormenta.

—Supongo que no durará mucho —repuso él tiritando, ella simplemente asintió.

Ambos estaban completamente empapados y se morían de frio así que intentando controlarse para no tiritar se apoyaron en el tronco del manzano mirando el panorama.

–Creo, que en estos momentos tomar una taza de café no suena tan mal ¿Verdad pelusa? –dijo el sacándole una sutil risa a la hembra.

–Nada mal, lo admito.

–De todas formas ya estamos aquí, así que dime, ¿Qué tiene de importante este árbol?

–No mucho, solo que es mi árbol favorito y quería que mi animal favorito lo conociera –admitió Judy un poco avergonzada. Nick sonrió sin darse cuenta, percibiendo como su estómago se retorcía violentamente y su corazón comenzaba a latir acelerado –Este árbol es demasiado grande –comenzó a decir nerviosa, intentando opacar lo que acababa de decir anteriormente –Cuando era pequeña…

– ¿Más pequeña? –se burló el zorro interrumpiéndola, llevándose una adorable mirada de reclamo por parte de su amiga. Nick soltó una risa –Lo siento ternura, continua.

Ella rodo los ojos pero siguió con su relato.

–Cuando era pequeña me gustaba venir aquí… En esos días no sabía escalar muy bien así que a veces tomaba una roca e intentaba lanzarla a las manzanas, para poder tirar alguna y comerla.

– ¡Vaya pequeña delincuente, robándote manzanas ajenas con uso de violencia! –comento Nick soltando otra risa. Judy frunció el ceño y se sonrojo, un poco avergonzada. Nick lo noto y se lamentó por eso, él estaba bromeando pero parecía que realmente la había hecho sentir mal.

No dispuesto a dejar las cosas así el zorro busco en el suelo algunas piedras de considerable tamaño y después de tener una buena cantidad le entrego la mitad a ella, quedándose con el resto él. Ella lo miro confundida pero las acepto.

–Muéstrame como –dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Disculpa?

–Quiero que me muestres como conseguías esas manzanas.

–Nick, está lloviendo… No podremos…

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Acabo de escuchar a la siempre dispuesta oficial Hoops decir "No podemos" sin al menos intentarlo? –Inquirió con falsa sorpresa –No por favor zanahorias, dime que no es cierto.

Ella soltó una risa divertida y camino hasta quedar un poco fuera del árbol, Nick la siguió y una vez juntos la coneja comenzó a lanzar sus piedras, fallando en todos sus tiros. El canido la imito obteniendo los mismos resultados.

–Bueno al menos lo intentamos –comento Judy un poco defraudada.

Nick la miro y se inclinó a tomar una piedra más que se encontraba cerca de sus patas.

–Aun no primor, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un último intento? –pregunto sonriendo torcidamente.

–No creo que…

–Vamos nena, dale un beso para la suerte, yo la tiro y veamos que pasa –la interrumpió tomando sus delicadas manos para darle la roca. Judy se sintió un poco estúpida pero accedió dándole un beso y entregándosela. Nick sonrió enternecido y tratando de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible lanzo la piedra, logrando darle a una de las manzanas pequeñas que cayó al suelo con fuerza.

Emocionada la pareja comenzó a reír y brincar de alegría mientras se daban un abrazo y corrían a recoger el botín.

– ¡Es increíble! ¡No pensé que funcionara, buen tiro! ¡Eres un zorro muy astuto! –Exclamo Judy limpiando la fruta con su ropa húmeda para después acercarla a los labios del zorro.

–Error coneja torpe, no fue mi tiro… Fue tu beso –respondió el dándole una diminuta mordida, antes de quitarle la fruta y ser ahora el quien se la daba en la boca.

–Entonces, mejor digamos que fueron ambos… –dijo ella mordiendo la manzana– Tu tiro y mi beso

Nick asintió sonriendo y cuando Judy le ofreció darle otra mordida él se negó, francamente no tenía ganas de comer y si había aceptado darle una probada había sido únicamente por la satisfacción de que lo habían obtenido juntos. Además, estúpidamente sentía que de esa forma se apoderaba del beso que había dado la hembra.

–Parece que somos un gran equipo, incluso en esto –comento Nick con orgullo.

–Así es –murmuró ella, mirándolo a los ojos con decisión.

De pronto, el intenso olor a lluvia mezclado con el de la hembra lo estaba confundiendo. No podía pensar con claridad y sin darse cuanta se aproximó a ella. Poco a poco hasta quedar demasiado cerca, excesivamente cerca.

Judy se veía sencillamente… Hermosa.

Su pelaje húmedo se adhería a su cuerpo destacando más sus facciones, sus larguísimas pestañas y su boca le parecían más sensuales que nunca. Él ya sabía que ella era una hembra muy atractiva, pero parecía mucho más sexy en esas circunstancias, escondidos bajo un árbol para resguardarse de una tormenta mientras su húmeda camiseta se había pegado a su torso, dibujando el contorno de sus pechos y de sus erectos pezones.

Nick no fue capaz de controlar un estremecimiento, mezcla del deseo y del frío que sentía.

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Judy al verlo hacer aquello. Tan dulce e inocente como siempre.

El asintió pero no era verdad. A su lado bajo ese árbol, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besarla, de sentir sus labios y su suave cuerpo. Ella al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo su compañero y por fin ser consciente de la cercanía se humedeció los labios.

Nick tomó su gesto como una invitación y antes de que pudiera pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó y capturó los labios de Judy entre los suyos. Olvidándose de lo que era correcto o incorrecto, ignorando que se trataba de su mejor amiga y compañera. Deseando que la diferencia de especies no existiera. Permitiéndole a su corazón tomar el control, encarcelando a su cerebro.

Logrando volver a probar aquel delicioso sabor que únicamente existía en los labios de Judy y sintiendo como todo su mundo daba vueltas al comprobar encantado como la sorpresa inicial desaparecía pronto de la coneja para dar paso a un apasionado beso que lo desconcertó.

Judy extasiada por el momento entreabrió la boca y sin pensárselo mucho comenzó a jugar con su lengua, le mordió los labios e inclinó la cabeza para tener un mejor acceso. Dispuesta a no pensar en nada ni en nadie, sabiendo que aquellos días aquel contacto era una de las cosas que más había añorado tener.

El canido no se había esperado tanto entusiasmo por parte de la hembra y eso no hizo sino encenderlo aún más, incluso pudo notar la instantánea reacción en su entrepierna.

¡Dios como extrañaba esos labios! Era simplemente magnifico, era como tocar el mismísimo cielo ¡Estaba maravillado, extasiado, feliz!

El beso continuo por varios minutos más hasta que Nick alargo la mano para tocar uno de sus pechos y casi se derritió al rozar su pezón erecto.

El ruido de un fuerte trueno sonó en el cielo y ella se apartó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y furiosamente sonrojada.

–Nick…

–No, no pares ahora… Por favor, no pares -Murmuro él, besándola de nuevo.

–Espera, oigo un coche –dijo Judy nerviosa mientras se apartaba de Nick nuevamente y salía corriendo del árbol. Logrando ver a lo lejos un coche que pasaba.

Rápidamente la bella coneja grisácea agito los brazos para que la viera el coche.

– ¡Eh! ¡Pare! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

La furgoneta se detuvo y el conductor bajó la ventanilla.

Judy sonrió aliviada al ver que se trataba de Gideon Grey el cual no tardo en saludarla alegremente, acción que ella también correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo mientras Nick miraba la escena disgustado, sobre todo al ver como el zorro pastelero no dejaba de mirar la camiseta mojada de su amiga.

Sin más Nick fue hasta su lado, molesto de ver aquello y consiguiendo aplacar el deseo que anteriormente sentía gracias al frio de la lluvia. De pronto ese zorro pastelero era una criatura insoportable para él.

Gideon dejó de sonreír al ver el rostro desencajado de Nick pero no dijo nada, únicamente los invitó a subir en su vieja furgoneta para llevarlos a casa.

Nick abrió la puerta y se encontró con un enorme lobo gris tumbado en el asiento delantero mientras sostenía una botella de licor en sus manos, claramente inconsciente por una borrachera. Gideon rápidamente les conto que aquel animal se llamaba John y habían ido a divertirse un rato a la cantina del pueblo. Ante aquello la pareja miro el carro lleno de cajas y cosas casi en su totalidad.

–Lo siento chicos, supongo que tendrán que compartir asiento –dijo Gideon un poco avergonzado, señalando el pequeño y único hueco libre.

Nick soltó un pesado suspiro, le hizo una seña a Judy para que subiera y después subió él. Cerró la puerta y tomó a Judy entre sus brazos para que se sentara en su regazo. Ella se resistió un poco al principio pero después se sentó con cuidado sobre su muslo, con una mano en el salpicadero y otra en el respaldo del asiento. Él la miró con un gesto irónico. Le parecía que estaba actuando con demasiado pudor después de haberlo besado con tanta pasión minutos antes.

Judy se había empapado completamente y algunas gotas de lluvia caían de sus orejas y de la punta de su nariz. Y su ropa, empapada, dibujaba el delicioso contorno de su silueta. Le hubiera gustado tener una manta a mano y cubrirla con ella. Para que dejara de temblar y para que Gideon no pudiera seguir comiéndosela con los ojos.

Al parecer, él no era el único zorro al cual Judy le parecía muy hermosa. Y eso lo estaba matando en celos.

La furgoneta era vieja y no tenía amortiguadores. La única ventaja que ofrecía era poder contemplar cómo Judy daba saltitos sobre su pierna y acababa aterrizando sobre su regazo. Logrando que ella se tensara y comenzara a moverse para apartarse de él.

–Zanahorias, quédate quieta –le suplico Nick al oído –Sólo estás consiguiendo empeorar las cosas...

Judy se quedó helada, avergonzada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora mientras que Nick intentaba concentrarse para que su inminente erección desapareciera. Pero, con ella sobre su regazo y el movimiento de la furgoneta, era una misión imposible.

La furgoneta se metió en un bache y Judy se golpeó la cabeza en el techo. Cuando cayó de nuevo sobre su regazo, lo hizo con tanta fuerza sobre sus partes más íntimas que Nick no pudo ahogar un gemido.

–Lo siento –le susurró ella con voz temblorosa.

–No pasa nada –respondió Nick.

¡Mentira! ¡Que mentira más grande, cínica y descarada!

Pronto estuvieron acercándose a la casa de la familia de Judy, justo cuando la lluvia empezó a aflojar hasta finalmente parar de llover tan de repente como había empezado.

– ¡Por fin! –suspiro él tranquilizado. El olor de aquel lobo mojado y el de sus cuerpos era sofocante en un espacio tan pequeño y sin ventilación.

Cuando finalmente llegaron Nick abrió rápidamente la puerta de la furgoneta, necesitaba un poco de aire puro. Judy volvió a rozarlo para bajar desde su regazo, empeorando aún más las cosas.

Él también se bajó y sacó un billete de veinte dólares de la cartera. Pero Gideon no le miraba, el zorro estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando a Judy. Su camiseta era ya casi transparente. El fino algodón no escondía sus pechos ni sus pezones. Parecía casi desnuda.

Nick carraspeó y se colocó frente a Gideon con cara de pocos amigos, mostrándole el dinero.

–Tu pago, tómalo y vete. Gracias por todo.

Gideon se negó a tomar el dinero y simplemente se fue, un poco avergonzado de su propia actitud. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse correctamente de Judy pues Nick no lo había permitido.

Una vez solos Nick se acercó a Judy mientras se quitaba la camisa, dejando su pecho descubierto.

–Deberías cubrirte –le dijo al oído mientras se la tendía.

Ella lo miro impresionada de su extraña acción. Ahora el zorro tenía el pecho completamente descubierto ante sus ojos.

– ¡No Nick! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vas a enfermarte, cúbrete! Yo no tengo frío.

–Pues parece que sí –repuso él con impaciencia mientras miraba sus pechos.

Ella bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ahora todo tenía sentido, lo que su amigo quería evitar era que sus padres o alguien más la vieran llegar así, haciéndose incluso malas ideas. A Judy le faltó tiempo para cubrirse con la camisa de Nick.

Ninguno de los dos hablo en el camino que daba a la entrada de la casa y cuando por fin entraron tuvieron la extraña suerte de no encontrarse con nadie. Así que aun siendo incapaces de hablarse cada uno tomo camino a sus habitaciones.

Cuando Judy entro a su cuarto se recargo en la puerta, aferrándose a la camisa mojada de Nick, cerrando los ojos al sentir su aroma y recordar aquel beso y aquella erección cerca de su sensible rabo.

Casi temblando por los nervios acumulados dentro de su cuerpo, la pequeña coneja se quitó la camisa como si le quemara su tacto y la dejo sobre una silla cercana a su tocador. Luego busco ropa seca y limpia, tomo una pequeña toalla y salió sigilosamente de su habitación.

Convencida de que un baño le ayudaría a olvidar todo lo ocurrido y despejaría su mente…

Cuando por fin entro al baño Judy se sorprendió al ver su propia imagen en el espejo.

Su gran pelaje grisáceo parecía tener vida propia y estaba más alborotado que nunca. Sería cosa de la humedad. Se peinó con los dedos tan bien como pudo. Después, se quitó la ropa. Soñaba con poder darse un baño caliente. Estaba congelada.

Se secó con su pequeña toalla y después se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Un fuerte trueno volvió a retumbar en el cielo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el beso bajo el árbol, a Nick acariciando su pecho brevemente y lo transparente que había quedado su camiseta por culpa de la lluvia. El mero recuerdo de ese momento hizo que se estremeciera de deseo.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado si Gideon no hubiera aparecido interrumpiendo con el momento, no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería volver a hacer el amor con Nick… Se supone que aquel viaje era para poder olvidar esa noche y ahora resultaba que le era mucho más difícil reprimir ese tipo de ilusiones y fantasías que comenzaban a surgir en su mente, ¿Y cómo no ser así después del recuerdo de aquel apasionado beso?

De repente, se abrió la puerta y Nick entró en la habitación tarareando una melodía entre dientes. Ella gritó al tiempo que el zorro cerró de un portazo y se quedó tan paralizado como ella, tanto, que se le cayó la ropa que llevaba en las manos.

–Disculpa, yo…No sabía que… Hubiera alguien... –explicó él como pudo.

– ¿Y que no sabes tocar? –grito ella haciendo todo lo que podía para poder cubrirse con la minúscula toalla. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Pensó que a lo mejor había dejado la puerta sin cerrar de manera consciente, cosa que jamás había hecho en el pasado sabiendo que con tantos hermanos alguno podía entrar… Que vergonzoso era pensar que a lo mejor estaba esperando que algo así pasara.

Nick por su parte solo se quedó callado mirando su cuerpo desnudo.

–Yo... –añadió él tragando saliva –Yo, bueno... ¡Dios mío, Judy! Eres preciosa –confeso sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que decía.

Una parte de la coneja quería que Nick saliera de allí en ese instante, pero a la otra le encantó ver que se quedaba sin palabras. No podía evitar sentirse halagada.

– ¿Nick? –llamó alguien desde fuera, tocando a la puerta.

Era Stu, el padre de Judy quien sintió como su sangre se congelaba de golpe. De inmediato el pánico se apodero de ella al solo imaginar lo que pasaría si abría la puerta y los encontraba en esa situación tan comprometedora.

Nick por su parte, en vez de contestar puso en silencio el seguro de la puerta y se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirle que no lo delatara.

Para Judy todo aquello era surrealista. No podía creer que estuviera en el baño de su casa completamente desnuda y delante de Nick. Su mente le decía que aquello estaba mal, pero su cuerpo parecía pensar lo contrario. Todo le parecía... Casi natural.

Los ojos color esmeralda del zorro brillaron con un deseo que era casi hambre animal, una mirada que hizo que a ella le dolieran los pechos. Sabía que debía decirle que se fuera, pero no podía pronunciar las palabras necesarias. Nick le estaba quemando la piel con esa forma de mirarla.

El conejo macho movió el picaporte para intentar abrir la puerta.

–Nick, ¿estás ahí? –insistió Stu confundido.

El zorro no contestó, sólo se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, dejándose gobernar completamente por sus instintos y besándole el cuello lentamente. Aquello estaba mal, lo sabía pero por extraño que pareciera era lo que menos le importaba.

Quería probarla de nuevo, necesitaba probarla de nuevo

–No... No está… Soy yo… Judy –repuso ella con dificultad al escuchar como su padre intentaba volver a entrar. Todo su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, temblando entre los brazos de aquel canido. La toalla que sujetaba entre las manos cayó irremediablemente al suelo y sintió cómo Nick inhalaba con fuerza al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba completamente desnuda.

Satisfecho comenzó a acariciar su cuello con un dedo, aplicando presión pero intentando no lastimarla con sus garras mientras Judy no paraba de estremecerse entre sus brazos. Deseaba más que nada que tocara sus pechos, pero él no parecía tener prisa, estaba consiguiendo torturarla.

– ¡Ah eres tu cariño, discúlpame!

Desesperada por las lentas caricias que recibia, tomó ella misma las manos de Nick y las colocó sobre sus senos. Ella gimió al sentir el calor de sus dedos y él, casi al mismo tiempo, suspiró en su oreja. Esas caricias estaban consiguiendo despertar un deseo casi aterrador en ambos.

– ¿Has visto a Nick? –le preguntó Stu desde el exterior.

Nick no se detuvo, ni siquiera se inmuto. Únicamente siguió mordisqueando su cuello, masajeando sus pechos y jugando con sus erectos pezones.

–No... No... –contestó ella a duras penas.

Nick la besó de nuevo en la boca, con la misma ferocidad que agarró sus nalgas para aplastarla contra su más que evidente erección. Era absurdo intentar ocultar lo excitado que estaba.

– ¿Estás segura?

El canido se inclinó y tomó uno de sus pezones en la boca. Judy se mordió el puño para no gritar de puro placer.

– ¡Sí! –La exclamación fue una respuesta para su padre pero también una reacción ante lo que Nick le estaba haciendo. Podía sentir entre los muslos la humedad de su deseo y le temblaban las rodillas, apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

Él lo notó y la sujetó con más fuerza, colocando una de sus manos sobre su sexo.

–Bueno, si lo ves, dile por favor que tu madre lo está buscando –le dijo el conejo antes de irse. Ignorante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sus palabras hicieron que ella se tensara y que abriera de repente los ojos. No pudo evitar pensar en la desilusión de sus padres al verla con Nick en su baño haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Se sintió despreciable traicionando así la confianza de ambos. Un solo beso había bastado para perder la razón, un solo beso y había hecho mucho más que seducirla. ¡Estaba desnuda entre sus brazos!

Nick al notar que su hermosa coneja estaba a años luz de allí decidió separarse lentamente de ella y se frotó la cara con las manos. Sintiéndose sumamente culpable y frustrado.

–Lo siento, zanahorias... No sé qué me paso… Yo no… –murmuró mientras intentaba recomponerse –Es que tú... Eres... Eres… –añadió intentando apartar la vista de su precioso cuerpo desnudo – ¿Por qué no te vistes y sales de aquí primero? Yo esperaré unos minutos después de que te vayas para salir también –Sugirió rascándose la nuca nervioso.

Judy asintió con la cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad ni mucho menos hablar.

Enfadarse con él o reclamarle sería muy estúpido de su parte pues ella también había disfrutado de ese momento tanto como él. De hecho, aún se encontraba temblando y recordando sus manos y su boca recorriendo su cuerpo.

Tal vez, si hubiese sido en otro lugar, en otro momento… Judy sacudió su cabeza para detener esas pervertidas ideas que surgían en su mente, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Él era su mejor amigo!

Ya habían cometido el error de estar juntos una vez y por más que se moría de ganas por repetirlo no podía darse el lujo de caer, ahora no existía ningún justificante a sus acciones como en aquella ocasión lo había sido el alcohol.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella? No lo entendía, sabía que podía fácilmente haber hecho que se detuviera, pero no lo había hecho. El deseo había nublado por completo su sentido común…. El deseo y los acelerados latidos de su corazón siempre acompañados de un dulce malestar en su vientre.

Asustada Judy le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos un instante. Estaba enfadada y desilusionada consigo misma. Al principio se había sorprendido, pero después había deseado que la tocara. Quería saber cómo sería hacer el amor con Nick estando ambos plenamente conscientes, quería estar con él sin que sintiera que se había tratado solo de un error motivado por el momento.

Estaba segura que sería igual de apasionado que aquella noche… Pero también quería saber si sería mucho más dulce al mismo tiempo.

Con las manos temblorosas la coneja tomo su ropa limpia y seca y empezó a vestirse tan deprisa como pudo. Lastimosamente ese relajante baño tendría que esperar ya que ahora lo único que deseaba era esfumarse, no quería ni especular sobre lo que Nick pensaba de ella.

Nick estaba a punto de perder el control de nuevo.

Con grandes esfuerzos, dejó de mirar el exuberante cuerpo de la linda coneja y se giró. Pero entonces se encontró con el reflejo de su espalda en el espejo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al recorrer con la mirada su columna y la curva que formaba su espalda en la parte más baja. Su cintura era estrecha, pero fueron sus caderas, su rabo y su trasero los que más llamaron su atención. Eran muy tentadores e insinuantes. Perfectos.

Estaba fuera de sí. Sólo podía pensar en satisfacer su deseo allí mismo y en ese instante, pero sabía que no era una buena idea. Tampoco le parecía apropiado hacerlo con ella de pie y en el baño de la casa de sus padres, como si fueran un par de adolescentes.

Cerró los ojos para dejar de verla, pero no se sintió mejor. Tenía su imagen grabada en la mente. Aun así, no los abrió, se concentró en el sonido de la ropa y en su aroma afrutado. Todavía tenía el sabor de su dulce piel en los labios, hormigueándole en la lengua.

Se sintió cada vez más culpable. Había logrado ver en los exóticos ojos color amatista de Judy una mirada de sorpresa y después de entrega total a pesar de que estaba seguro de que lo que acababa de ocurrir no era el tipo de situación a la que ella estuviera acostumbrada.

Y no solo por el hecho de saber que él había tenido el honor de ser su primera experiencia, sino porque sabía que la coneja era una hembra fuerte y decidida, que siempre se daba a respetar a pesar de su pequeño tamaño.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin poder evitarlo, halagado al saber que no la imaginaba aceptando estar en esa situación con nadie más que no fuera él.

La sonrisa se le desvaneció en cuestión de segundos, no podía seguir pensando así. Tenía que controlarse y darse cuenta de que no podía pasar de nuevo. Creía que lo último que necesitaba era que Judy se enamorase de él… O el de ella. Eso haría que fuese muy incómodo trabajar con ella y detestaría perder una amistad tan grande como la suya.

Solo Judy era su cómplice, su confidente, su único apoyo sincero. La única que siempre tenía algo bueno que decirle y que lo valoraba sin importar la especie o sus acciones del pasado.

Abrió los ojos cuando ella se dispuso a salir del baño y la mirada de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento le dejó más claro aún que todo aquello era solo un error, cosa que le dolía pero para su propia sorpresa, prefería sufrir el a lastimarla. No quería hacerle daño.

Cuando Judy por fin salió Nick se desvistió deprisa. Luego se puso aún más rápido la ropa seca que había llevado para bañarse. Baño que por su puesto ya no tomaría.

Enfadado con la situación y consigo mismo por haber caído en la tentación, cediendo a sus instintos y a los confusos sentimientos que tenía por su mejor amiga, se dirigió al comedor donde ya todos estaban sentados y comiendo.

Sin poder evitarlo, buscó a Judy con la mirada. Encontrándola tomándose un jugo de zanahorias y hablando animadamente con Gideon Grey.

¡¿Pero qué diablos estaba el haciendo allí?!

La molestia se apodero de Nick al verlo tan cómodamente sentado en la mesa junto a su compañera. Y creció aún más al no pasar por alto el lenguaje corporal del zorro panadero, parecía que estaba coqueteando con ella y no le gustó nada la idea.

Pronto Judy se sonrojó y eso enfureció aún más a Nick. Él llevaba años consiguiendo que esa hembra se ruborizara y creía que Gideon Grey estaba metiéndose en su terreno.

¡Maldito zorro de pacotilla, aprovechándose de la inocencia de Judy! ¿En qué cabeza cabía que un zorro podía ser la pareja de una coneja?... Una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el pecho al ser consciente de lo que implicaba aquella pregunta.

Si bien Gideon no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Judy, el tampoco puesto que ambos eran zorros.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recibir varios saludos de algunos conejos pequeños que habían notado su presencia frente a la mesa. Casi al momento Bonnie lo invito a tomar asiento y Judy se tensó en su silla mientras Gideon dejaba de sonreír.

Hábilmente Nick oculto su furia y fingió natural alegría mientras se acercaba hasta su lugar. Francamente se le acababa de quitar el apetito pero por nada del mundo dejaría a Judy sola en compañía de ese animal.

–Hola –saludó Nick sentándose junto a Judy, notando cómo la hembra parecía de repente muy concentrada en terminar su jugo. La pobre no se molestaba ni en levantar la mirada de su vaso, cosa que tenía que admitirlo, le causaba mucha ternura.

–Hola –repuso Gideon amablemente –Dick, ¿verdad?

–Nick.

– ¡Ah, sí!... –un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre los tres a pesar del escándalo en la mesa creado por los demás –Y ehm… Así que… Tú y la pequeña Judy trabajan juntos, ¿No?

Nick se sintió celoso sin saber muy bien por qué. Creía que él era el único que la llamaba pequeña.

–Así es, mi pequeña pelusa y yo trabajamos juntos –dijo para corregir al otro canido, luego miró a Judy e intentó actuar de manera normal, como si no supiera lo que esa adorable coneja escondía bajo la ropa.

Quería decirle algo, una broma, un comentario, un saludo ¡Lo que sea! Pero nada llegaba a su mente ya que al igual que ella, estaba demasiado alterado con su cercanía. Por lo que prefirió regresar su atención a Gideon.

– Y dime, Gilson…

–Gideon

– Ah claro, Gilson… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que llevarías a tu amigo a su casa.

–Eso hice pero…

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Tan rápido?

–John es nuestro vecino –intervino Judy mirándolo durante sólo un segundo. Sintiéndose un poco molesta de su grosera actitud.

–Ya veo, igual pudo contarnos que vendría a comer ¿No crees?

–Él no lo sabía, cuando ya se iba se topó a mis padres que venían llegando en la camioneta y lo invitaron a comer –apuntó Judy –Él no quería venir pero ellos pueden ser muy convincentes cuando quieren.

Nick frunció el ceño pero no dijo ya nada.

Nuevamente un pesado silencio se hizo presente entre los tres, solo que en esta ocasión ninguno tuvo la intensión de romperlo. Simplemente se dedicaron a comer.

Gideon cada vez más convencido de que haber aceptado la invitación de los señores Hoops había sido un terrible error, Judy nerviosa a más no poder y Nick… Nick se encontraba demasiado molesto y confundido consigo mismo por sentir aquellos celos hacia su amiga.

¿Desde cuándo era tan posesivo? ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba de aquella manera con alguien? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Estar con Judy sacaba actitudes de sí mismo que no conocía y eso cada vez lo asustaba más.

 **.**

 **ACTUALIDAD:**

 **.**

Nick abrió la puerta de su departamento ya totalmente en penumbras, sin muchos ánimos encendió la luz y entro. Sin pudor alguno comenzó a desvestirse mientras caminaba hasta su habitación, tirando la ropa en el suelo por donde caminaba. Quedando solamente en ropa interior.

Una vez frente a su cama se dejó caer sobre esta como si fuese un cuerpo sin vida, mirando el techo fijamente y recordando la terrible noche que había tenido.

Que imbécil había sido, era increíble cómo incluso el mismo había terminado saboteando sus propios intentos de olvidar a Judy.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba dentro de la cabeza? ¿Acaso no podía entenderlo? Ella no quería ya nada con él, había perdido a su novia y a su amiga ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella! Pero no podía, le era simplemente imposible… Sobre todo después de volver a verla.

¡Santos zorros y zorrillos!… Se veía tan hermosa esa noche, tan tentadora e irresistible en aquel vestido, tan adorable nerviosa y sonrojada, tan única como solo ella le resultaba… Ni siquiera la bella Christinne siendo de su misma especie lograba igualarla. Nadie lograba igualarla.

Frustrado cerró los ojos lavándose la cara. ¿Por qué no podía ignorarla? ¿Por qué no podía verla como una desconocida o una compañera de trabajo?

Simple, porque jamás podría ver a Judy de otra forma que no fuera su novia, su amante, su amiga, su confidente, su apoyo… Y estar lejos de ella lo estaba matando lentamente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente interrumpió el silencio en la habitación, luego se escucharon unos pasos acercándose cada vez más y finalmente Nick fue capaz de sentir como un pequeño cuerpo gateaba sobre la cama hasta posicionarse justo sobre él.

Pronto el dulzor de unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos obligándolo a salir de su letargo y abrir los ojos. Topándose con la imagen de Judy, la cual termino con el beso y le sonrió traviesamente.

–Volviste –musito el zorro detallando su rostro. Hipnotizado por sus ojos color amatista

–Solo por esta noche –respondió ella acariciando su rostro con dulzura–Torpe zorro, volviste a beber de más, será mejor que duermas…

–Pero… -Ella lo callo besándolo en los labios con un poco más de intensidad.

–Regresa… –murmuro adormilado una vez terminado el beso.

–Nick, yo jamás me he ido… –Nuevamente Judy inicio con un beso, esta vez completamente creado para incendiar cada célula de su cuerpo. El corazón de Nick comenzó a latir con fuerza, ¡Dios como amaba a esa coneja torpe!

Pero tenía que olvidarla, de una u otra forma tenía que sacársela de la mente y el corazón.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Y llegamos a 30 reviews, 73 favoritos y 74 seguidores. ¡Que alegría!**

 **Sé que me tarde mucho en publicar, que seguramente ya nadie se acuerda de mi fic :(**

 **Pero tengo un buen pretexto para ello: Fueron días ocupados y de exámenes así que no, esta vez no fue por culpa de la flojera.**

 **Admito que al principio no sabía cómo rayos comenzar, primero quería que la cena fuera más larga o que Stu descubriera que Nick había salido en una cita pero al final me pareció mejor esta versión.**

 **Y luego los recuerdos del pasado, eran más cortos y simples, la idea era la misma pero desde otra perspectiva. Y bueno como verán me termine extendiendo mucho en el pasado (Lo peor de todo es que aún falto incluir mucho del pasado, pero eso ya vendrá en el capítulo anterior)**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas:**

 **1.- A mi gran amiga YO LA GUEST (Ya que incluye escenas pre-lemon como tanto me lo habías pedido jajajaja... En el próximo capi lo más seguro es que si ocurra el lemon completo. Así que atenta linda)**

 **2.-DarkMaster /XTheGodFallenX (Te lo dedico a ti ya que me han ayudado mucho tus consejos en los PM que me mandaste… Y por qué además me dedicaste 4 reviews xD Gracias por tu gran apoyo, todo lo que me has contado me ha servido y me servirá mucho para el avance de la historia)**

 **Ya por ultimo les cuento que fueron 15 hojas, siempre son 10 pero esta vez sume 5 por el feo retraso que me eche.**

 **Muy bien, ahora sí, pasamos a contestar su hermosos reviews:**

 **DarkMaster /XTheGodFallenX: Un millón de gracias, has sido un lector magnifico. Siempre dejas comentario dando tu opinión, colaborando con datos e intentando corregir mis errores. Sobre los reviews repetidos no te preocupes, lo entiendo, a mí me ha pasado también. Por alguna razón fanfiction a veces hace eso, la página oculta los reviews o no te deja comentar pero el que aun así intentaras hasta por PM hacerme llegar tu opinión significa no sabes cuánto para mí.**

 **Eso de que me comentas de que los zorros** **suelen tener una pareja para toda la vida me va a servir mucho a futuro. En este capítulo trate de leer varias veces lo escrito e incluir más las comas (Una cosa que hago es poner el capítulo en traductor y escuchar cómo suena para ver mejor la fluides)**

 **Por el momento no me pareció bueno que Stu le hiciera pagar a Nick, pero a futuro si habrá un par de escenas así ;)**

 **Y créeme, leer tu biblia (Como tú le dices a tus reviews y PMs) es todo un placer. De nuevo: ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi humilde fic y encima de todo, dejarme tu valioso comentario! Me ayudas bastante.**

 **Ya por ultimo: Espero que te guste la actualización, disculpa la demora y nos leemos pronto en el capítulo 6**

 **YO LA GUEST: ¿Y bien? ¿Ya estas feliz amiga? ¿Al menos un poco? Yo espero que sí porque me costó un poco hacerlo, espero que no quedara muy fuera de lugar o exagerado pero sentí que y había llegado el momento de incluirlo poco a poco para que no se viera forzado después. Pues con los celos de Nick a Gideon en este capítulo debiste haberte tirado al suelo de risa jajaja lo siento mucho, solo salió. Tienes razón, esa Judy es una pilla y apenas lo está descubriendo. ¡Por favor no te mueras, ya está lista la actualización! Gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar el fic, nos leemos luego.**

 **Bolita de Nieve de Coco: Correcto, si Judy hubiese llevado a Jack igual papa-suegrito se hubiese puesto un poco mal, pero jamás se va a comparar con la reacción de ver a su hija con Nick jajaja eso si va para infarto. Aquí ya comienzan a atragantarse estos dos y creo que te gustara menos ver a Gideon con Judy después de este capítulo. Espero que te guste la actualización y gracias por tu apoyo. Nos leemos luego :)**

 **Dicen por ahí: Me costó mucho esconderme de ti todo este tiempo, no quería morir lenta y dolorosamente por no publicar rápido jajaja mi endemoniada amiga me hiciste reír mucho con tus reviews gracias preciosa, agradezco mucho tu apoyo, tus mensajes y tu tiempo. Ojala te guste el capi nuevo, hasta la proxima.**

 **GV FoxMapache: Primero quiero decirte que esa mascara que tienes de foto de perfil está muy bonita, eres la segunda persona a la que veo que le gustan los unicornios *o* (Solo quería decirlo porque es raro en el buen sentido de la palabra) Volviendo al capi, gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho y me sorprende que de alguna forma siempre eres tú el primero en comentar. Sobre la edad de Bonnie y Stu, la verdad yo desconozco ese dato (Y si no fuera por DarkMaster /XTheGodFallenX ni siquiera sabría la edad de Nick jajajaja) Nuevamente gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario, significa mucho para mí. Espero que te guste la actualización y nos leemos pronto en el próximo capítulo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… Alvida!**


	6. Conviviendo con el desastre

**Zootopia no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 6**

Nick bostezo por segunda vez consecutiva, resintiendo el cansancio de la noche anterior provocado por el insomnio. Ese maldito estado en el que perdía el sueño por completo sin importar lo cansado que se sentía en realidad, aquel que ya lo estaba volviendo loco desde hace varios días atrás.

Sin embargo, lo más preocupante de todo no era padecerlo… El verdadero martirio para el canido era saber exactamente lo que se lo provocaba.

¿Y cuál era la causa de su desgracia? La misma de todos sus problemas de concentración desde hace siete meses: Judith Laverne Hopps… Aquella coneja se había convertido en el nombre de su miseria.

Otro bostezo salió de sus labios, esta vez secundado por un pequeño gruñido lleno de rabia.

Como se odiaba por permitirle a Judy tener tanto poder sobre él. A tanto tiempo de haber terminado con su relación como pareja e incluso como amigos ni el mismo podía negarse que la herida que la hembra había dejado no sanaba. Es más, incluso juraba que cada día que pasaba dolía un poco más.

Y hablando de Judy…

Nick miró su reloj de pulsera una vez más y volvió a contemplar la entrada de la estación de tren, planteándose la posibilidad de que tal vez no la había visto entrar, aunque en realidad eso le parecía improbable. Él había prestado demasiada atención para no perder a su compañera de trabajo. Aquella con la que tendría que viajar las próximas dos horas para llegar al campamento de capacitación al que asistían periódicamente los policías de Zootopia. Mismo que duraba todo un fin de semana.

¡Vaya mala suerte la suya el haberle tocado de pareja Judy! ¿Por qué precisamente de todos los compañeros que tenía, le había tocado ella? Si dios realmente existía estaba seguro de que lo odiaba y tener a Judy tan cerca durante tanto tiempo se trataba de alguna especie de tortura que le estaba aplicando.

De pronto el vulpino vio un brillante pelaje grisáceo que llamó su atención. Por supuesto, era Judy. La pequeña hembra usaba unos cómodos pantalones de mezclilla que se amoldaban perfectamente a su figura y una camiseta blanca con delicados detalles en rosa pastel. Parecía costarle permanecer erguida con su gran mochila a los hombros. Tenía un aspecto muy joven y vulnerable. Pero también tremendamente provocativa...

El corazón se le acelero con la fuerza de una locomotora, haciendo que se moviera inquieto en el asiento. No sabía cómo iba a conseguir mantener las distancias estando a su lado durante tantos días en medio de la naturaleza.

Intentando ignorar todo lo que sentía se limitó a saludarla con la mano y salió del precioso auto de Flash, el cual se había visto forzado a prestarle gracias a varias multas perdonadas y su intervención en más de una ocasión para que no le quitaran la licencia.

Judy le sonrió visiblemente nerviosa y levantó también la mano, pero el rápido movimiento hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y aterrizara sobre la acera con su trasero.

Nick abrió los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa, incrédulo de que hubiese sido tan torpe. Rápidamente cruzo la calle para ayudarla.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó mientras le quitaba las correas de la mochila e intentaba ignorar que acababa de rozar sus pechos. Ella asintió furiosamente sonrojada, tanto de su accidente como de aquel sutil tacto sobre su cuerpo. De igual forma prefirió no decir nada.

Nick la ayudó a levantarse y se puso su mochila.

– ¡Dios mío Hoops! ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Un cadáver?

– No, pero he intentado que no se me olvidara nada.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A tus tacones altos y el maquillaje? –pregunto irónico.

– No seas ridículo Wilde, no me confundas con las hembras de tus citas –repuso ella frunciendo el ceño. Claramente ofendida.

Nick reprimió el impulso de sonreír mientras ambos cruzaban la calle de camino al auto.

Aquel intento fallido con Christine no había conseguido que se rindiera tan fácilmente y a lo largo de aquel mes había conseguido tener varias citas, algunas muy aburridas y otras más aceptables. Se podría decir que la suerte estaba de su lado, o eso era lo que el mismo se encargaba de divulgar para que Judy fuera consciente de lo que hacía.

Y por más que la coneja intentara negarlo, él sabía que todo eso la molestaba. ¡Oh si, la conocía demasiado bien! Sabía reconocer perfectamente cuando reprimía los celos de verlo con alguien más. Durante su noviazgo había descubierto que no solo él era tremendamente posesivo, ella también resultaba ser demasiado territorial.

–Llegas tarde. Vamos, tenemos que ponernos en camino cuanto antes –espeto mientras metía la mochila de Judy en el maletero, al lado de la suya, que era mucho más pequeña y ligera.

–Lo lamento, de camino me tope a Sharla y como acaba de mudarse a la ciudad estaba un poco perdida, así que le di algunas indicaciones –respondió ella.

– ¡Ah sí, la recuerdo! Esa amiga tuya... ¿Sharla? Siempre ha sido un poco sombría y triste, ¿No? –se burló Nick soltando una risa al recordar el rostro de la pequeña oveja negra.

Judy lo miro de mala manera.

– Tú tampoco le gustas – repuso ella mientras se metía en el coche y cerraba de un portazo.

Nick hizo una mueca y suspiro sabiendo que había metido la pata. A escasos minutos juntos ya comenzaban los problemas y malentendidos.

–Grandioso… – Murmuro cerrando el maletero y entrando al auto. Consciente de que le esperaba un largo y muy incómodo viaje, seguido de un catastrófico fin de semana.

Una vez cada uno en sus respectivos asientos, Nick encendió el motor y saco el coche del aparcamiento mientras Judy se quedaba callada y con los labios muy apretados.

Fue así como pasaron dos minutos que pronto se convirtieron en cinco y luego en diez hasta que Nick intentó un nuevo acercamiento.

–Entonces… Sharla ahora vive aquí ¿Eh? –Judy asintió -¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio?

–Cosas de trabajo.

–Ummm… Ella quería ser chef ¿No? –Judy negó – Arquitecto –ella volvió a negar – ¿Secretaria?

Judy resoplo.

–No Wilde, Sharla quería ser astronauta… No secretaria.

– ¿Enserio? Pero cuando la conocí… ¿Qué no estudiaba medicina?

Judy se dio una palmada en la frente y prefirió dejar de hablar. Concentrando toda su atención en la ventanilla.

Nick también prefirió dejar ese tema de lado y pasados unos cuantos minutos intento volver a iniciar conversación.

–Y dime… ¿Aun vives en el mismo edificio? –Ella asintió de nuevo sin mirarlo -¡Increíble! A tanto tiempo de haber llegado al corazón de Zootopia… ¿Y sigues viviendo allí? Deberías cambiarte a otro departamento, uno donde al menos las paredes no sean de cartón.

–Bueno discúlpame si no soy tan exigente como tú para buscar un departamento en Rainforest con chimenea y tina en el baño.

– ¿Y tú como sabes que vivo en Rainforest? –pregunto Nick mirándola sorprendido –Peor aún, ¿Cómo sabes que mi departamento tiene chimenea y tina?

–Lo sé porque te he visto en el supermercado algunos domingos por la mañana, comprando esencias aromáticas de tina y algunas maderas para encender la chimenea.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no me has saludado nunca?

Se arrepintió de sus palabras antes de cerrar la boca de nuevo.

– Bueno, siempre estabas acompañado de alguna hembra. De Libby, Christine o... O de otras –respondió apenas ocultando su resentimiento.

Aquel comentario hizo que Nick se sintiera incómodo y, sin saber por qué, recordó a Judy en su cama, despertándose a su lado un domingo por la mañana y yendo juntos a comprar el periódico y un poco de zumo. Esa imagen estuvo a punto de conseguir que se pasara la salida de la autopista que tenían que tomar para ir a las montañas.

Si bien era verdad que salía con ambas vulpinas en ningún momento era en plan amoroso, en realidad salía con ellas solo como un amigo y consejero en el amor. A la primera para darle ánimos con su aun no superado amor Alex y a la segunda para convencerla de que estar saliendo con Gideon era la mejor decisión de su vida.

En cuanto a las otras… Quizá esas si habían sido de forma intencional. Tenía que admitirlo, seguir yendo a comprar tan lejos de su casa solo para poderse topar a la coneja era una de las cosas más estúpidas que había hecho hasta el momento, sobre todo si consideraba que procuraba nunca ir solo.

–Pensé que habías dicho que podíamos saludarnos en la calle si nos topábamos, pelusa.

Ella lo miró con algo de desprecio en la mirada.

– No me gusta que me llames así.

– ¿Por qué no? A mí me parece un apodo muy dulce.

–No quiero ser dulce, quiero que me tomes en serio como tu compañera de trabajo –repuso con enfado, antes de girarse a mirar de nuevo por la ventana.

Nick por su parte solo se quedó callado mientras conducía, observando el paisaje que iban atravesando desde la autopista. Sintiéndose un poco dolido de su actitud.

Los minutos pasaron y el silencio reinaba como nunca antes sobre Nick. Para su propia sorpresa no le gustaba que estuvieran en mutismo, era la primera vez que deseaba tanto que su acompañante hablara.

Desgraciadamente ella se veía demasiado cómoda ignorándolo.

– ¿Y… Qué tal están mama y papa Hoops?

–Bien –contesto cortante.

– ¿Y tus hermanos?

–Igual.

– ¿Y el abuelo? ¿Sigue perdiendo su dentadura?

Ella solo asintió sin añadir nada más y Nick se dio cuenta de que Judy no iba a ofrecer voluntariamente ningún intento de conversación por su parte, así que decidió seguir hablando el mismo.

–La verdad no entiendo el propósito de este campamento, todos los años nos vemos forzados a ir para pasar durante dos días unas estúpidas pruebas de supervivencia sin sentido y demostrar que somos dignos de portar la placa… Es ridículo…

–No es ridículo –le interrumpió Judy –A mí me parece algo muy útil todo esto, nosotros somos los guardianes de la ley en Zootopia y tenemos que estar siempre listos para todo. Esto nos ayuda a reforzar nuestros conocimientos y aptitudes físicas.

–Di lo que quieras tesoro, pero yo personalmente odio tener que conducir dos horas de viaje solo para llegar a un campamento en donde lo único que hare es hacer ejercicio.

–Primero: no son simples ejercicios, cada uno de ellos tiene un propósito esencial para el trabajo y segundo: no son dos horas, son casi tres –repuso ella mientras sacaba unos papeles de un bolsillo –Este año nos toca ir al campamento cerca de las montañas, aun no me oriento muy bien, pero leí con mucho cuidado la información que el jefe Bogo nos dio.

A Nick no le extrañó nada, Judy siempre intentaba andar sobre aviso.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que nos espera?

–Bueno, las instrucciones no son muy específicas. Sólo dice que llevemos todo lo necesario, estudiemos el parte meteorológico antes de ir y que estemos preparados para cualquier cosa.

¿El parte meteorológico? Nick miró preocupado el cielo. Tal vez debería haber leído esos papeles después de todo, la cosa era que no lo había considerado importante y como anteriormente Judy siempre se encargaba de hacer el equipaje o recordarle que llevar, pues… Que torpeza.

–Cuando lleguemos un guía nos recibirá y nos dará más instrucciones –añadió Judy.

–Ya veo… ¿Y cuantos seremos esta vez?

–Diez, como siempre.

– ¿Cuándo es el turno de Garraza?

– El próximo fin de semana.

– ¡Menos mal! –Exclamo aliviado. Francamente le daba mucha pena ver al guepardo casi desfallecer en cada una de las pruebas físicas por las que pasaban.

Judy asintió en silencio, dándole la razón. No le gustaba ver como el felino era regañado por su exceso de peso, aunque en realidad a él le daba enteramente lo mismo y seguía comiendo sus deliciosas donas al ritmo que le marcaba su ambiciosa glotonería.

En eso, empezó a sonar el teléfono móvil de Nick, quien encendió el dispositivo de manos libres para no tener que soltar el volante.

– ¿Diga?

–Hola, guapo. ¿Cómo estas bombón? Soy yo, Christine.

Las orejas de Nick cayeron de golpe y discretamente miro de reojo a Judy. No parecía estar prestando atención, pero sabía que era imposible no oír la conversación.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! Yo estoy muy bien, gracias… ¿Y tú? ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

–Solo he llamado para desearte suerte con tu fin de semana salvaje –respondió la vulpina riendo. Aquello era muy embarazoso.

–Ehh... Gracias –por alguna razón aquello había sonado más como una pregunta que como una respuesta –Ahora mismo vamos de camino.

– ¿Vamos?

–Sí. Zanahorias y yo, o sea Judy, ella está aquí conmigo.

– ¡Ah! ¿Entonces… están en un viaje de horas completamente a solas? –pregunto con picardía.

– ¡No! Digo, Si pero… Es que ella no tiene coche y…

–Y como tu si quisiste hacerte el héroe ¿Verdad? –dijo ella con bastante intención. Sabiendo que él tampoco tenía coche y ahora entendiendo el motivo por el que le había insistido tanto a Flash por que le prestara el suyo –Bueno, supongo que ella se sentirá muy cómoda con tu compañía. Sera como en los viejos tiempos - añadió riendo.

– ¡Eh, Christine! –Exclamo Nick muy incómodo –Olvidaba decirte que estás hablando por el altavoz –se apresuró a decir nervioso.

La hembra al otro lado de la línea abrió los ojos asustada y después hizo una mueca arrepentida mientras de daba una sutil palmada en el rostro. Ella y su bocota.

–Ahhmm… ¡Hola Judy! Yo, de verdad… lo lamento…

–No importa –respondió la coneja, aun cuando su tono de voz demostraba todo lo contrario.

–Bueno, tengo que irme. Pásenlo bien este fin de semana –dicho esto Christine colgó.

Nick desconectó el teléfono de mala gana, no le habían hecho gracia los comentarios de su amiga. Había ido demasiado lejos implicando que, sólo porque iba a pasar un fin de semana con su ex novia, iba a tratar de seducirla.

–Lo siento.

Judy no respondió y siguió leyendo. Eso sólo consiguió que Nick se enfadara más aún. No entendía por qué no quería hablar con él. Estaba simplemente sentada a su lado, ignorándolo y desprendiendo su característico aroma ligeramente afrutado, mismo que le hacía recordar que sabía tan bien como olía.

Pronto, se preguntó si ella sabría lo atractiva que seguía siendo para él, si era consiente de que su cercanía todavía le provocaba unas terribles ganas de besarla hasta quedarse sin aire. Que al ver sus fabulosas piernas recordaba todas aquellas ocasiones en las que las había tenido alrededor de él, mientras le daba placer.

Probablemente no, Judy a veces era demasiado inocente pero eso no le quitaba el mérito de todo lo que causaba en él.

Sabiendo que esos pensamientos no llevaban a ninguna parte Nick se pasó la mano por la cara, desesperado y alterado. Tenía que controlarse. La miró y observó su perfil.

Era una hembra preciosa, mucho más tentadora de lo que se pensaba ella misma y estar en su cercanía lo estaba matando. Estaba sufriendo lo indecible y aún no habían ni llegado al campamento.

Judy por su parte intentaba concentrarse en los papeles y fingir que leía. Habría deseado no tener que oír la conversación entre Christine y su ex novio. Lo último que necesitaba era que Christine sugiriera la posibilidad de que pasara algo entre ellos ese fin de semana. Sólo le faltaba que alguien más le recordara que tenía a su lado a ese torpe zorro, como si no fuera ya consciente de ello.

Le había agobiado un poco con tantas preguntas, pero casi prefería que hablara, eso le había ayudado a distraerse y dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que se veía con esos pantalones y la camiseta azul celeste. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Decir que estaba sufriendo era poco al tenerlo tan cerca. No podía dejar que la irracional atracción que sentía aún por ese macho la distrajera de lo que tenía que hacer ese fin de semana. Tenía que concentrar toda su energía en las pruebas.

Con cada kilómetro que pasaba se iba poniendo más nerviosa. Hasta empezó a mordisquearse las uñas. Se estaba dando cuenta entonces del lío en el que se había metido de manera voluntaria.

¿Y por qué voluntaria? Pues porque torpemente había accedido a irse con él por miedo a perderse y no poder llegar a tiempo. En el momento decidirse a compartir tres horas con Nick no le había parecido tan importante pero ahora, estando junto a él habría preferido mil veces llegar tarde pero sola.

Entre tanto, Nick parecía ir más deprisa después de su conversación con Christine y cuando por fin dejaron la autopista para meterse por una carretera que llevaba hasta el campamento el paisaje cambio drásticamente a su alrededor haciendo que Judy se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero la carretera parecía más inclinada y llena de curvas... Su estómago comenzó a dar vueltas y se agarró al asidero de la puerta.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

–Creo... Creo que me estoy mareando –murmuró ella – ¿Puedes ir más despacio, por favor?

–Mejor tu deberías dejar de leer –contestó el canido de mala manera –Llegamos tarde, ¿Recuerdas?

–No... No sé qué me pasa el día de hoy pero... –sus palabras de detuvieron de golpe y la hembra llevo ambas manos a su boca. Intentando calmarse y prohibiéndose vomitar.

– ¡Por todos los zorros y zorrillos! —exclamo Nick preocupado. Aminorando la marcha y bajando las ventanillas.

Judy sacó la cabeza y dejó que el aire la golpeara en la cara, respirando profundamente. Sabía que debía de parecerle patética, pero eso era mejor que vomitar en su coche.

Pasaron unos minutos y su estómago empezó a sentirse un poco mejor, pero su cabeza todavía le daba vueltas. ¡Magnifico! Era su primer contacto cercano con Nick después de tanto tiempo y a ella solo se le ocurría sentirse mal. Ese fin de semana iba a ser aún más complicado de lo que había pensado.

– ¿Tienes un pañuelo de papel? –le preguntó Judy a Nick, quien frenó un poco.

– ¿Vas a vomitar?

–No, al menos, no de momento. Pero quiero secarme los ojos, están llorándome demasiado.

–Mira en la guantera.

Judy obedeció y lo primero que saltó a sus manos fue un paquete de preservativos. También había un sujetador negro, una tanga y un bote lubricante ya bastante gastado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por un segundo el malestar que sentía paso a segundo término gracias a la sorpresa.

Parecía que ese coche tenía mucha actividad sexual, y lo peor de todo era que el descarado zorro responsable miraba la escena sonriente. ¡Ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de fingir estar avergonzado!

Nick por su parte sonreía divertido de ver todo aquello en el auto de su amigo Flash ¿Quién lo diría? Ese perezoso era toda una sorpresa. Vaya error más grande había cometido al olvidar esas cosas tan privadas pues estaba seguro de que no dejaría de molestarlo por varios, varios meses.

–Revisa más en el fondo –le dijo él. Ignorante de que la coneja lo consideraba el dueño de aquellos objetos.

Judy siguió buscando y detrás de unos cuantos mapas encontró algunas servilletas de papel. Tomó una y se limpió los ojos y la nariz. Quería subir la ventanilla, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo hasta que dejara de sentirse mareada.

–Por favor, ve más despacio.

–Pero si ya vamos por debajo del límite de velocidad, a este paso no vamos a llegar nunca a las montañas –gruñó molesto, aunque de igual forma desaceleró y dejó que lo adelantaran un par de coches. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando lo pasaron dos ciclistas –Quizá debería llevarte de vuelta a casa —le dijo.

– ¡No! Estaré bien en cuanto me aclimate un poco.

– ¿Y cuánto vas a tardar en aclimatarte? –le preguntó él riendo.

–No lo sé –pudo decir ella antes de que le entraran ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

Con los ojos cerrados, agarró la servilleta que tenía sobre el regazo. Pero, cuando los abrió de nuevo, comprobó que había vomitado en el sujetador negro. Avergonzada lo tomó cuidadosamente con sus dedos y miró a Nick.

–Lo siento.

Él hizo una mueca, como pudo tomó la prenda y la lanzó por la ventanilla del coche. Después, miró al salpicadero con expresión de terror.

– ¡No, no puede ser!

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–La luz del motor está encendida, creo que se ha sobrecalentado —explico mientras iba hacia el arcén y apagaba el motor—. ¡No me lo creo!

–Pon la calefacción –sugirió ella.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Bajará la temperatura del motor.

Nick parecía incrédulo, pero hizo lo que le decía. Después salió del coche y levantó la tapa del capó. Salió un montón de vapor y el canido movió las manos para despejarlo e intentar ver de dónde venía aquello.

–Revisa si hay alguna fuga en el tapón del radiador —le dijo ella mientras se sonaba la nariz.

– ¡Aaah! –gritó Nick.

Judy suspiró recordando de pronto lo malo que era su ex novio reparando cosas, así que tomó la tanga y salió del coche. Nick estaba mirando sus dedos. Se había quemado.

–Olvide mencionar que tuvieras cuidado, está muy caliente.

–Ya lo sabía –repuso él irritado–Es solo que… Supongo que se me olvidó.

– ¿Ah sí? Aja, lo que tú digas… Mejor retírate –pidió ella sonriendo con sátira.

Nick abrió la boca intentando decir algo para defenderse pero le fue imposible al ver como la pequeña coneja usaba la tanga para aflojar la tapa del radiador. Observando como no salía nada de líquido, sólo más vapor mientras ella se inclinaba un poco sobre el motor y comprobaba el estado de los tubos que llegaban al radiador. Encontrando poco después un pequeño agujero.

–Ahí está el problema. Se ha reventado uno de los tubos.

El zorro la miró con incredulidad.

– ¿Sabes de coches?

–Más que tu si, por lo que veo –respondió burlesca – ¿Tienes algún tubo de repuesto?

–No.

– ¿Líquido de radiador?

–No –repitió él con un suspiro.

–Espera un momento –comentó ella pensativa, yendo hacia el maletero.

Sin dejar de sentir las náuseas y el mareo ni un solo momento, abrió la puerta trasera y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila. Sacó cinta aislante, una botella de plástico, un tubo de pomada y un apósito. Luego volvió hasta donde estaba él.

–Deja que vea tu mano.

De mala gana, el macho le mostró la mano. Se le estaban empezando a formar ampollas en la parte interior de sus dedos. Judy abrió la botella y vertió agua fría sobre las quemaduras. Notó cómo Nick dejaba de respirar un segundo, para después suspirar aliviado.

A ella también le costaba respirar pero no era sólo por culpa del humo y el mareo… Sentir el tacto de Nick era el verdadero responsable.

Nick por su parte sentía que el corazón le latía con el doble de fuerza. Lo que Judy estaba haciendo con él le parecía de alguna manera muy erótico. Era increíble que pudiera reaccionar así ante algo tan simple como los primeros auxilios.

Con mucho cuidado, la coneja aplicó un poco de pomada en las quemaduras. Él gimió ligeramente, pero no se quejó. Le temblaban las manos cuando abrió el apósito y le vendó un par de veces los dedos.

– ¡Ya está! –anunció contenta. Pero cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos del canido... Sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

Nick la miraban con sorpresa y con algo mucho más obscuro, algo que ella fácilmente reconocía como deseo. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que estaban lo bastante cerca como para que distinguiera que en lugar del caro perfume que solía usar el macho a diario, ese día únicamente se podía percibir el jabón mezclado con su aroma natural.

Todo en él era tan masculino, sus facciones, su olor, su mirada. Era un depredador tan poderoso que su cuerpo respondió al instante.

Nick se humedeció los labios y se inclinó un poco hasta que sus bocas quedaron muy cerca. De alguna manera parecía que había sentido la reacción que estaba provocando en ella.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –Murmuró roncamente –Nos hemos quedado tirados...

Judy sintió su cálido aliento sobre los labios y no pudo evitar asustarse. ¡No podía ser que fuera a besarla! Intentando controlar sus nervios pensó que tal vez había visto algo en su ojo y se estaba acercando para quitárselo. O a lo mejor tenía una hoja en el pelaje... Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que Nick parecía estar mirando su boca.

Su corazón se aceleró al recordar el sabor de los labios de aquel zorro. Aquellos que podían derretirla y quitarle cada pizca de cordura con el mínimo roce, aquellos que tanto extrañaba y su mente se encargaba de revivir todas las noches mientras dormía.

No podía respirar. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

–Tirados… –repitió embelesada –Un momento… ¿Tirados? —Reacciono de golpe de aquel trance en el que se encontraba – No, no creo –añadió mirando el motor del coche.

Concentrada en lo que tenía entre manos, cortó con los dientes unos treinta centímetros de cinta aislante y se inclinó sobre el capó para enroscarla con cuidado alrededor del escape del tubo. Al terminar tomó la botella de agua.

–Échate para atrás –le pidió a Nick, quien inmediatamente obedeció sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.

Con extremo cuidado, Judy vertió el resto del agua en el radiador y esperó a que fuera desvaneciéndose el vapor. Después volvió a ponerle el tapón al radiador.

–Bueno, ahora enciende el motor.

Con desconfianza, Nick se metió en el coche y encendió el motor. Mientras tanto, ella comprobó satisfecha que el tubo resistía y dejó el tapón del radiador flojo para evitar que volviera a subir la presión del líquido en su interior. Después, bajó el capó y se limpió las manos en los pantalones.

–Conduce despacio hasta la próxima gasolinera –le dijo al meterse de nuevo en el coche, recargando su cabeza estratégicamente para disminuir el dolor que aun sentía.

Al parecer, esos minutos fuera del coche solo habían conseguido avivar aún más su mareo.

–Gracias –murmuro Nick –La verdad es que, todo esto ha sido... Impresionante.

–Sí… Pero será mejor que recuerdes llevar herramientas en el coche y todo lo necesario para este tipo de emergencias. Bastaría con que pusieras la mitad del interés que pareces concentrar en tener la guantera bien abastecida –murmuró ella sin poder ocultar su rencor mientras volvía a meter los preservativos y el lubricante en el compartimiento del salpicadero.

Nick frunció el ceño y abrió la boca intentando explicarle que aquellas cosas, al igual que el auto no le pertenecían a él ya que no le gustaba que la hembra se imaginara cosas que no eran, sin embargo, algo en su interior lo detuvo.

Se trataba de aquella parte dentro de sí mismo que se alegraba de verla celosa y molesta. Aquella que lo obligo a callarse, volver a la carretera y comenzar a conducir despacio. Dándole la razón a pesar de que no la tuviera.

Admitía que Judy acababa de sacarlos de un gran apuro pero también le había provocado la erección más intensa que había tenido, o sufrido, en mucho tiempo. Y de alguna manera quería tener su venganza, al menos haciéndola sufrir en celos.

No era lo correcto, pero tampoco le importaba que lo fuera.

No, a siete meses de haber terminado aún no lograba olvidar a Judy pero gracias a Flash ahora podía fingir que sí.

¡Vaya camino más largo el que los esperaba! Sin duda ese sería un fin de semana espantoso.

 **.**

 **DOS AÑOS ANTES…**

 **.**

El tren llego a la estación y una vez que se detuvo las puertas se abrieron, permitiéndoles a todos los animales en el interior descender.

Entren la multitud se encontraba un zorro macho de ojos verdes y su pequeña acompañante, una coneja hembra de pelaje grisáceo. Ambos caminaron hasta la salida de la estación en completo silencio mientras cargaban su respectivo equipaje, intentando fingir naturalidad cuando en realidad no podían hablarse ni mirarse a la cara.

El incidente ocurrido el día anterior en el baño y bajo el árbol aun los atormentaba lo suficiente como para que una simple mirada los obligara a revivir el suceso. Y los dos lo sabían, sabían que no podían volver a fingir que nada había ocurrido… Pero de igual forma, eso era justamente lo que intentaban hacer.

–Bueno, gracias por acompañarme Nick… –murmuro Judy nerviosa, una vez fuera de la estación.

–No, gracias a ti por invitarme… Zanahorias.

La pareja se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

–Si… Yo creo que… Que ya debo irme –volvió a decir Judy, riendo forzadamente.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Se apresuró a decir el.

–No, no es necesario…

– ¿No?

–No

– ¿Segura?

–Si

– ¿Enserio?

–Enserio…

–Bueno…

–Bueno…

– ¿Hasta mañana?

–Mjum…. Hasta mañana, Nick.

–Bien…

–Bien…

Ambos dejaron de hablar pero continuaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ya que en algún punto de la conversación, sus miradas se habían cruzado y ahora parecían estar sumergidos bajo un profundo hechizo. Claramente dominados por la intensa mirada del contrario.

De repente Nick comenzó a sentir una especie de pánico creciendo en su interior. Sabía que, en cuanto volvieran a trabajar juntos uno de los dos no lo resistiría y se dejaría llevar por la potente química que sentían y las cosas terminarían mal, pero por otro lado le resultaba mucho peor la posibilidad de que quizás nunca llegaran a descubrir qué era lo que había entre ellos y hasta donde podían llegar si cedían a sus deseos.

Porque si, ambos se deseaban, lo sentía, lo veía casi transparente a través de los ojos de Judy, quien también parecía sentirse demasiado inquieta en esos momentos.

Fue solo hasta que se escucharon las risas de unos pequeños castores pasando cerca que Judy reacciono alterada y sin poder decir palabra alguna, por lo que bajando la mirada al suelo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos del zorro.

Quería irse, necesitaba irse y alejarse lo más posible de su presencia y dejar de sentir aquellos extraños malestares que comenzaban a brotar en su vientre y en su pecho. Aquellos que jamás había sentido y solo él era capaz de provocárselos

Pronto su corazón se detuvo al apreciar como alguien la detenía del brazo y la hacía girar de forma casi violenta, solo para después sentir unos bien conocidos labios posarse sobre los suyos.

Sin poder evitarlo Judy cerró los ojos un instante después de que la boca del canido reclamara la suya, dejándose besar con un delicioso abandono que resultaba insólito en ella. Era casi como si fuera otra persona disfrutando de aquel beso ávido, pero contenido.

¿Pero cómo no ceder ante aquel torpe zorro? Si los labios de Nick eran firmes y cálidos, su lengua húmeda y curiosa, incuso su aroma resultaba increíblemente adictivo.

Mientras el beso avanzaba, la coneja agradeció infinitamente el abrigo que anteriormente sostenía el zorro entre sus manos, mismo que ahora era una barrera entre sus cuerpos, una especie de red de seguridad.

De repente el beso termino y ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente, hipnotizados con el rostro del contrario e ignorando las miradas, murmullos, e incluso risas y gritos de todos los animales a su alrededor. Los cuales estaban totalmente escandalizados por la pareja.

Judy se apartó y apretó los labios, consternada por aquel desliz tan grande en público.

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Nick? -le preguntó.

–Porque no puedo olvidar lo que paso entre nosotros esa noche de copas, ni tampoco puedo ignorar lo que hicimos ayer bajo ese árbol y dentro del baño de tus padres, porque he tenido ganas de hacer eso desde hace horas…

–Nick, no podemos… Esto es un terrible error, ¡Mira a nuestro alrededor! Somos diferentes, debemos olvidar todo lo que paso…

–Ya te lo dije, no puedo.

– ¡Si puedes!

– ¡No puedo!

– ¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! –Exclamo desesperada.

– ¿Y si no quiero?

Ella lo miro atónita y Nick se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

–Escucha, ¿Qué te parece si, en vez de seguir discutiendo sobre esto aquí, vamos a mi departamento y pasamos la noche juntos?

– ¿A tu departamento? ¿Pasar la noche?...Nick, ¿Que estás diciendo? —le preguntó confundida.

Él se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Judy.

–Estoy diciendo que quiero dejarme de juegos tontos y pasar la noche contigo, zanahorias –le dijo acariciando su mejilla—Y debo advertirte que tengo muy malas intenciones —añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Judy lo miró boquiabierta y se sonrojó en pocos segundos.

–Nick, yo no busco tener una relación con nadie… Además tu eres mi mejor amigo y…

– ¡Bien, perfecto! Yo tampoco quiero algo serio, ni quiero que arruinemos nuestra amistad… pero te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie. Y creo que tú sientes lo mismo –la mirada de Judy le dijo que había dado en el clavo –Así que solo te pido que me des una noche, sin alcohol y sin miedos, quédate conmigo y te prometo que nunca olvidarás esta noche.

–Entonces, sería... ¿Sería sólo sexo?... –pregunto ella y el asintió.

Judy trago saliva. Parecía estar disputando una feroz lucha en su interior. Nick no pudo evitarlo y se inclinó sobre ella.

–Vamos, Judy, atrévete… Solo es una noche –le susurró.

Judy se quedó mirándolo sin poder hablar. No podía creerse que le acabara de proponer una noche de sexo en su departamento, sin compromisos ni promesas. Pertenecían a dos especies distintas, eran amigos, cómplices y ahora… Se daba cuenta de que, al no negarse de inmediato, se estaba dejando claro a ella misma que algo en su interior estaba cambiando. Sólo tenía que averiguar si el cambio era para mejor o peor.

Nick tenía razón. Ella también lo deseaba. Había sido casi imposible negarlo, sobre todo con lo ocurrido el día anterior. Incluso aceptaba que durante días había tenido que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a la tentación que suponía ese macho. Era genial saber que él la consideraba atractiva, pero no podía aceptar sólo porque se sintiera halagada ni porque él la hubiera prácticamente retado.

Sólo había una posibilidad. Si le decía que sí, tenía que estar muy segura de que iba a poder aceptar que solo era una noche de sexo, nada más.

Nick le acababa de prometer, además, que nunca olvidaría esa noche, le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de llevar a la realidad todas las fantasías que había tenido con él durante todos esos días, e incluso, quizá desde hace meses… No le prometía nada más, pero tampoco ella pedía algo más.

Tal vez era incorrecto pero con Nick, por lo menos, estaba segura de que iba a disfrutar cada minuto que pasara.

Nick por su parte, seguía esperando a que le respondiera. Cuando vio sus ojos encendidos por la pasión, se dio cuenta de que debían de estar reflejando el mismo fuego que ardía en su interior.

–Está bien... –contestó Judy con voz firme y segura. Fue Nick entonces el que se quedó con la boca abierta.

–Bueno... ¡Vaya! Eso es... Es genial. Genial –repuso con una sonrisa torcida.

– ¿Y qué es lo que habías pensado hacer? –le preguntó ella tímidamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor a la multitud de animales que seguían criticándolos.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella y tomándola de la barbilla la obligo a mirarlo.

–Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos empezar dándonos un baño, el viaje fue muy largo y agotador –respondió sintiendo como el deseo iba creciendo en su interior

–Parece... Parece buena idea.

–Después se me ocurre que podría comer esa crema de chocolate que me regalo mama Hoops en la estación… Y tu cuerpo será mi plato...

– ¡Vaya! –repuso ella mientras sentía el calor crecer en su interior – ¿Y después?

–Y después, zanahorias, voy a hacer que te olvides hasta de tu nombre –susurró él mientras la abrazaba.

Judy no pudo evitar estremecerse y rodeó su cuello con las manos mientras Nick la besaba apasionadamente. Ignorando de nuevo a los escandalizados animales a su alrededor, que miraban la escena descontentos.

–Relájate, y al menos por esta noche, sé la poderosa depredadora que yo sé que eres –susurro Nick sobre sus labios.

Sus palabras la deshicieron por completo.

¡Santas galletas! Le parecía increíble estar en esa situación, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que, ahora que había decidido dar el siguiente paso, se sentía mucho más libre y desinhibida que nunca.

Todo aquello era nuevo para ella, le asustaba pero también la excitaba mucho.

Bueno o malo, correcto o incorrecto, iguales o diferentes, amigos o amantes… Por ese día no sería la misma coneja razonable de siempre, por ese día solo quería estar con él y dejar de lado de todo.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Les pido disculpas a todos, creí que habría lemon en el capi de hoy pero no, no fue así jejeje… No me maten, por favor. Al siguiente si habrá :D**

 **Este capítulo fue de 15 hojas por el retraso jajaja…**

 **Como última cosa que mencionar: Mi última actualización fue el día 22 de Mayo, así que ya pasaron 25 días. ¡25 DIAS! Me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar antes pero afortunadamente ya salí de vacaciones (Y hasta me reinscribí jajaja) por lo que procurare subir capitulo cada 7 días ¿Les parece?**

 **Ósea que, el capítulo 7 sería el próximo miércoles.**

 **Muy bien, ahora sí, pasamos a contestar su hermosos reviews:**

 **YO LA GUEST: ¡Hey amiga! No te preocupes, lo importante es que lo leíste, tarde pero seguro así como mis actualizaciones jajaja… No me extenderé mucho contestado tu review porque ya estuvimos platicando mucho sobre el tema por PM, solo te diré que me animas mucho jejeje… Igual el lemon ira dedicado a ti y aplicare algunas de las ideas que me diste (Que son muy buenas) Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar, ojala te guste la actualización y nos leemos a la próxima muñequita ;)**

 **DarkMaster /XTheGodFallenX: ¡Amigo mío! Vaya demora más larga ¿No? Afortunadamente ya se despejaron mis días y continuare de forma constante con las actualizaciones cada 7 días. Sobre la última escena del capítulo anterior: Bueno, en realidad Judy no tenía la llave, solo era una especie de ilusión por parte de Nick al estar cansado, triste y haber bebido un poco de más jejeje.**

 **El dato de los nombres me encanto jajaja, lo tomare muy en cuenta (De hecho aquí le hice una pequeña mención al nombre completo de Judy) sobre los OC, habrá algunos de ellos en el campamento y a futuro.**

 **Y de mis historias incompletas… Es verdad jejeje, aunque de las 14 que tengo publicadas solo 3 están incompletas y 1 en curso (Esta) Bueno eso si no contamos con un show que tengo en Facebook llamado "Verdad y reto" :/**

 **No voy tan mal… ¿O sí? :(**

 **¿Promocionar mi historia? Bueno, estaría bien… De hecho yo ya cuento con mi propio Facebook de "Escritora" no es el personal pero me ha servido mucho para subir datos, dibujos y anuncios de mis fics, incluso otros fics prohibidos en esta página (Shows donde el lector convive con los personajes, así como verdad y reto)**

 **Mi Facebook se llama igual que aquí, Kalpana R Saotome (Por si gustas agregarme) y si, espero recibir esas páginas que mencionas pronto por PM.**

 **Ya por último, ¡Gracias por tomarte un poco de tu valioso tiempo en leer y comentar mi humilde fic! Me ayudas muchísimo dejando tu huellita, no de verdad que tu biblia es muy importante para mi XD Ojala te guste la actualización y nos leemos pronto, en 7 días con el capi 7.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… Alvida!**


	7. Solo una noche

**Zootopia no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 7**

Nick volvió a la carretera y condujo despacio sin dejar de vigilar la luz del motor, esperando que volviera a encenderse. De un momento a otro oyó suaves ronquidos y miró a su acompañante.

El rostro de Judy estaba relajado y tenía la boca entreabierta. Se imaginó que el ataque de mareo la habría dejado agotada. Incluso el no se había recuperado aún de la sorpresa que había supuesto ver lo habilidosa que era con los coches y lo preparada que estaba. No pudo evitar pensar en lo torpe que se había visto a su lado ese día.

La miró de nuevo mientras dormía. De hecho, le sorprendía mucho que Judy no había podido siquiera soportar despierta el trayecto hasta el campamento, ya que generalmente la hembra siempre tenia energía de sobra.

¿Y si no era un simple mareo lo que tenia? ¿Y si estaba enferma o algo semejante? La preocupación rápidamente asalto su corazon. Ver a Judy tan frágil y agotada le inquietaba demasiado.

Esa siesta le dio, no obstante, la oportunidad de estudiarla con detenimiento. Sus facciones eran delicadas y exquisitas. Sus patas, largas y elegantes. Tenía una figura esbelta, pero abundante donde tenía que serlo. Con el tiempo que tenia primero bromeando con ella como amigos y después siendo su novio, no podía entender como era posible que fueran tan pocos los que se hubiera fijado en lo bella que era.

El había sido el primero e incluso en el presente no era secreto que la coneja todavía no consiguiera una pareja nueva.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que llegó a un pequeño taller. Judy seguía dormida así que intentando no despertarla, Nick habló con el encargado, un joven conejo escuálido que le echó un vistazo al coche.

– ¿Puede cambiar el manguito del radiador? –pregunto el vulpino.

– Claro, meta el coche en el taller.

Nick aparcó donde el otro macho le indicó y frunció el ceño al ver cómo miraba a Judy a través de la ventanilla.

Tal vez... Los encantos de Judy ya no eran tan ignorados como pensaba.

– ¿Algún problema con mi acompañante? – pregunto el zorro, ya irritado de aquella descarada mirada.

– Ahhh, no nada... – sonrio avergonzado – Es solo que su amiga es una hembra muy mona.

– No es mi amiga – repuso con sequedad –Es mi novia —añadió para cambiar de tema.

El conejo abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente, victima de la impresión. No podía creer que aquella delicada y pequeña hembra fuera la pareja de un enorme zorro mal encarado. De igual forma prefirió no decir nada para evitar problemas y levantó el capó.

– ¡Vaya... Buen trabajo con la reparación! –exclamo sumamente sorprendido.

– Gracias – contestó Nick dolido.

– Tardaré solo unos minutos – dijo el conejo mientras escribía algo en un papel – Lleve esto a la cajera y ella le avisará cuando esté listo.

Nick bajó la ventanilla del coche y miró a Judy. Su rostro, sus mejillas y sus aterciopelados labios... Tenía que reconocer que dormida parecía una criatura frágil e indefensa, sin embargo, las curvas de su cuerpo y sus ojos llenos de fuego cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse bajo el capó le recordaron que era una hembra fuerte y poderosa, una hembra lo bastante inteligente como para no haber permitido ese beso.

Soltando un pesado suspiro cerró el coche y fue hasta la tienda, donde estaba la cajera a la que tenía que pagar la reparación. Mientras esperaba, le compró a Judy un Dimenhidrinato en pastillas para sus mareos y una botella de agua. Cuando volvió al taller, el mecánico ya se encontraba apunto de bajar el capó.

– Encienda el coche.

Nick hizo lo que le decía y Judy se movió al oír el sonido del motor, pero no se despertó del todo hasta que volvieron a la carretera principal.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –murmuró ella frotándose los ojos.

– Acaban de reemplazar el manguito del radiador. Te he comprado un medicamento para el mareo – dijo lo ultimo con orgullo mientras señalaba la bolsa entre ellos.

– Gracias – repuso ella sonriendo enternecida– ¿Llegaremos pronto?

– No – respondió él tras mirar el reloj – ¿Hay algún número en esos papeles a donde pueda llamar para decirles que llegamos tarde? – inquirió mientras tomaba su móvil y miraba la pantalla, maldijo entre dientes –Déjalo, no hay cobertura.

Judy aun mareada tomó una de las pastillas que le había comprado y se la tragó con ayuda del agua.

– ¿Vamos a llegar muy tarde?

– Al menos un par de horas.

Judy sacudió el pelaje de su cabeza frustrada unos segundos antes de llevarse la mano al estómago mientras Nick giraba en una curva.

– ¡Oh! ¡Más despacio! – le pidió mientras bajaba la ventanilla.

Suspirando, Nick aminoró la marcha y se preparó para subir la montaña al paso de una tortuga. Judy a su lado, dormitaba, gemía o estornudaba por el aire que la golpeaba en el rostro.

Estaba claro que las pastillas no le habían hecho aún efecto y francamente al verla tan mal, le tentaba la idea de dar media vuelta para llevarla de nuevo a la ciudad y meterla en la cama.

En su cama.

Nick frunció el ceño y se imaginó que la culpa la tenía la elevada altitud de la zona, estaba afectándole más de lo que creía. Incluso a el se le habían taponado los oídos por lo que tragó saliva para aliviar la presión, deseando que fuera así de sencillo aliviar la presión que había en su angustiado corazon o en su entrepierna.

Desgraciadamente no era así, por lo que lo único que le hacía sentirse mejor en esos momentos era solo admirar el paisaje, era más y más espectacular según subían. Todo su alrededor estaba pintado en verde y en la distancia, se lograban ver las montañas. Se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Minutos después Judy señaló una de las indicaciones que pasaron.

– Mira... Ahí es a donde vamos. El sendero del arroyo está a siete kilómetros.

–Siete kilómetros. ¡Genial! – suspiró aliviado.

Había un montón de nubes negras en el horizonte, esperaba poder llegar antes de que comenzara la tormenta. Pero de repente, el motor hizo un par de sonidos extraños y se apagó.

Nick golpeó con fuerza el volante.

– ¡No! ¡Otra vez, no!

Judy se incorporó y miró el salpicadero.

– Esta vez no es el radiador – dijo ella.

Al vulpino le irritó su tono de superioridad.

– ¿Por qué crees que no?

– Porque la que se ha encendido esta vez es la luz del tanque... Estamos sin gasolina.

Nick miró incrédulo el indicador del salpicadero. No podía creerse que hubiese sido tan descuidado como para quedarse sin gasolina. No sabía dónde tenía la cabeza, hasta que oyó la risa de Judy y se dio cuenta de que su cabeza había estado ocupada con esa torpe coneja desde el principio.

La expresión de felicidad en la cara de Judy, sus brillantes ojos color amatista, su sonrisa... Todo eso habría conseguido alegrarle el día si no fuera porque estaba riéndose de él.

– No sé qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso.

– Nada, nada... – repuso ella sin dejar de sonreír – Será mejor que empecemos a andar si queremos llegar al campamento.

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Son siete kilómetros!

Judy se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta para después salir.

– ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Hace mucho que no pasa ningún otro coche. Y la gasolinera está mucho más lejos. Lo mejor es que andemos hasta el campamento. Siempre podemos parar a algún coche de camino hacia allí, si tenemos suerte.

Vio cómo iba hasta la parte trasera del auto de Flash y decidió también salir del coche dando un fuerte portazo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Recojo mi mochila.

Nick no pudo evitar reírse.

– Zanahorias, no puedes llevar eso durante siete kilómetros. Es demasiado pesado.

Ella dejó de sonreír al instante.

– ¿Qué no puedo? ¡Mírame!

Sin mas, empujó la mochila hasta el borde del maletero. Se giró y metió los brazos por las correas.

– Espera Pelusa– dijo Nick preocupado al ver lo decidida que estaba – ¿Por qué no mejor nos cambiamos las mochilas?

– No, ni hablar – repuso ella mientras se ponía despacio en pie. Se tambaleó un poco y él fue corriendo a su lado para estabilizarla.

– Estoy bien – insistió ella sonriendo mientras comenzaba a andar.

Suspirando, el zorro tomó su mochila, cerró el coche y la siguió. Las quemaduras de la mano empezaban a doler, pero al menos esa sensación le mantenía distraído.

La pareja pronto logro tomar un ritmo y los minutos pasaron mientras estos caminaban en completo silencio. Para Nick resultaba sorprendente ver como Judy podía caminar cargando todo aquello y sintiéndose aun mal, no cabía ninguna duda de que esa hembra tenia una resistencia y un espíritu mucho mas grande en una sola de sus orejas en comparación a muchos animales juntos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

El tiempo paso sin consideraciones y cielo se obscureció cada vez mas hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, primero siendo pequeñas e inofensivas pero después convirtiéndose en una fuerte tormenta.

A lo lejos lograron distinguir un enorme árbol y sin poder evitarlo, a la mente de ambos llego el recuerdo de aquel día lluvioso bajo el manzano... Aquel beso y aquellas caricias. Nerviosos decidieron ignorarlo y seguir caminando bajo la tormenta, convencidos de que refugiarse podría ser peligroso, aun sentían mucho el uno por el otro y repetir aquel error podría y seria lo peor que les podría pasar.

Paso a paso avanzaron sin que la lluvia disminuyera o se detuviera, ambos totalmente empapados y tiritando de frió.

Judy se detuvo de repente y se quitó la mochila para luego dejarla caer en el suelo y sacar una pequeña toalla de un bolsillo exterior. Nick también se detuvo y observo como la hembra comenzaba a secarse un poco la cara y los brazos. Después se la ofreció a él, pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarla.

– Vamos Nick, tómala... ¿O tienes algo para secarte? —le preguntó Judy.

– No necesito nada, estoy bien – le dijo sabiendo que secarse no tenia sentido ya que seguirían caminando bajo la lluvia.

Judy se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse la mochila para continuar con su camino. Si bien ella también sabia que no tenia mucho sentido secarse, comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas nerviosa y la toalla le daría algo que hacer de vez en cuando.

– Y dime, Zanahorias... ¿Cuántas tonterías más has traído? —preguntó él riéndose.

– Sólo lo necesario para sobrevivir durante unos días en la montaña, tal y como decían en los papeles que nos dieron – repuso ella sonriendo de nuevo al ver el rostro de preocupación en su compañero.

Nick ignorante de la diversión de Judy a su costa, se mordió el labio inferior algo inquieto, arrepintiéndose de nuevo de no haber leído la información con más cuidado. Se había imaginado que una vez en el campamento les proporcionarían todo el material que necesitaran así que lo único que había llevado él, además de su ropa y desodorante, era un saco de dormir, mismo que ahora estaba completamente empapado. Igual que él.

– ¿Crees que enviarán a alguien para que nos busque? – le preguntó ella pasados varios minutos mas.

– Espero que no tengan que hacerlo – respondió Nick avergonzado ante la simple idea de que todos sus compañeros se enteraran de su torpeza.

Ella lo miro sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba y sin poder contenerse, comenzó a reír divertida. Nick la miro y esta vez, sin darse cuenta sonrio fascinado con la imagen de Judy... Se veía tan hermosa, tan adorable.

Extrañaba tanto escuchar esa melodiosa risa.

– Santas galletas Nick, me asusta pensar cuanto ha empeorado tu irresponsabilidad...

El cánido soltó una pequeña risa.

– Todo lo contrario zanahorias, te asustaría saber cuanto ha crecido mi responsabilidad.

Ella dejo de reír y lo miro incrédula.

– ¿Enserio? – la burla era notoria en su pregunta.

– Aunque lo dudes primor, desde que te fuiste no he orinado en la tapa del inodoro, doblo mi ropa y la pongo en su lugar, el control remoto esta siempre sobre la mesa y no dejo la pasta de dientes destapada, tiendo la cama todas las mañanas, lavo los trastes al momento y apago las luces de día para no gastar mas luz de la necesaria.

– ¡Wow, eso es increíble! Yo me imaginaba tu casa como un total desastre.

– Lo se, pero realmente cambie. Ahora soy mas responsable, como tu querías... ¿Recuerdas?

– Si, recuerdo... – Admitió entristecida – ¿Y como te hicieron entender tus nuevas novias lo que yo no pude en dos años de relación? – Dijó con algo de molestia en su voz.

Nick sintió un golpe en el pecho, mismo que lo obligo a dejar de sonreír.

– En realidad, ninguna de ellas me ha enseñado nada... Todo eso lo hago por ti. Es como si aun te escuchara recordándome que hacer – Admitió avergonzado, ella lo miro sintiendo su corazon latir cada vez mas acelerado.

–Ahhh... Pues, me alegro mucho por ti – Atinó a decir desviando la mirada al ser pillada por los ojos del zorro.

No paso ni un minuto mas cuando esta vez fue Nick quien inicio con la conversación.

– Y cuéntame zanahorias, ¿Que ha sido de ti desde que termino lo nuestro?... ¿Aun te parece divertido hacer horas extras todos los días, cada semana y cada mes? –pregunto burlesco al recordar como su ex novia, cada que discutían prefería quedarse horas extra.

– Nada nuevo, nada interesante o digno de mencionar... Y si, he tenido mucho trabajo pero ya no me quedo mas tiempo en la oficina, ahora procuro tomármelo con mas calma.

– ¡Hey, genial! ¿Así que por fin te relajaste un poco? ¡Felicidades!

– Gracias, supongo que al final te hice caso, así que de momento estoy feliz y tranquila.

– Entiendo...¿Y ya... Tienes novio? –pregunto claramente intentando disimular su interes.

Judy pensó que podría ser el momento perfecto para alejarlo diciéndole una mentira pero al final decidió no hacerlo, ya que las mentiras crecían. Tal vez el podría burlarse de ella por continuar soltera pero le parecía mejor eso a engañarlo y sentirse mal consigo misma.

– Desde que te fuiste mi corazón no late por nadie –respondió ella sonriendo, en tono de broma – Así que solo estoy disfrutando de estar conmigo misma.

El corazon de Nick comenzó a golpear su pecho con fuerza ante la respuesta, sintiéndose estúpidamente ilusionado.

– ¿Y tu? – pregunto ahora Judy un poco nerviosa, sacándolo de su alegría reprimida – Por lo que me han contado, has tenido muchas novias ¿Cierto?

– Bueno yo... Yo... ¡Si claro! Tengo una novia nueva cada semana – respondió el zorro, imaginando que seria sumamente ridículo decirle que en realidad no había tenido ninguna otra novia, sobre todo considerando el hecho de que había sido el mismo quien se había encargado de correr el rumor, ya fuese exhibiendo a sus citas o hablando sobre ellas.

Judy sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazon pero siguió sonriendo, tratando de que sus largas orejas se mantuvieran erguidas. Disimulando lo mejor posible la profunda tristeza que sentía por su respuesta.

– ¿Ah si? Pues… te felicito, parece que si hubo hembras mas fáciles que yo –respondió dolida, siendo traicionada por su temblorosa voz al recordar también como había sido tachada por Nick de ser una hembra "Demasiado fácil"

Nick se dio una bofetada mental al recordar también sus palabras tan hirientes de aquel día, sintiéndose como el peor de los canallas al escucharla tan triste y ver sus ojos llorosos, apenas disimulados por la lluvia.

Sin pensarlo se detuvo tomándola de la mano, deteniéndola también en el acto.

– Escucha... Judy, yo... – las palabras murieron en su garganta, nervioso al tener la entera atención de Judy sobre su rostro – Lo siento... – Soltó finalmente, varios segundos después. Haciéndola consiente de cuanto le costaba decirlo pues no era bueno disculpándose y nunca lo había sido.

A lo largo de su vida habían existido momentos para pedir perdón pero casi nunca los había tomado, simplemente prefería cambiar la pagina y seguir adelante con su vida, sin embargo, con esa torpe coneja... No quería solo ignorar lo que había hecho. Quería arreglarlo, necesitaba disculparse.

Judy lo miro muy sorprendida, sabiendo que su ex novio no estaba muy cómodo expresando sus sentimientos. Aun así el rostro que le mostraba se veía totalmente arrepentido.

–Lo que dije... Yo... Jamas debí decirlo, nunca lo he sentido y mucho menos lo he pensado… –Añadió el cánido al no obtener ninguna respuesta de la pequeña lagomorfa

– ¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?

–Lo hice por que... Me dolió perderte… –confeso sintiendo un nudo en su garganta - Tu no querías dejarme darte una explicación y me estabas hiriendo al terminar conmigo de esa manera, así que yo también quise herirte... Pero te juro, que desde el primer momento, quería disculparme contigo... Perdóname Judy, por favor.

El silencio reino unos cuantos segundos, mismos en los que ambos animales intercambiaron un remolino de significativas miradas.

– ¿Cuando creciste Nick? –inquirió Judy finalmente incapaz de reprimir las lagrimas, sonriendo dulcemente entre el llanto.

– El día que me dejaste mama –bromeo el macho sonriendo de vuelta. Ignorando como sus ojos se cristalizaban y ahora eran pobremente camuflados con la lluvia.

Judy soltó una risa.

– Entonces... Ahora si es un hecho, ya no necesitas que vuelva.

– ¿Eso crees? –Se apresuro a decir Nick, tomando su otra mano y quedando frente a ella –Regresa… -Susurro inclinándose un poco hasta quedar demasiado cerca de su rostro –Anda Hoops, atrévete... Atrévete a volver... Te reto a volver.

–¿Me retas? -pregunto la coneja riendo levemente, sin dejar de llorar en silencio. El asintió y se inclino un poco mas sobre ella, hasta casi rozar sus labios.

Judy cerro los ojos intentando controlar el inquieto latido de su corazon, perdiéndose en su aroma mezclado con la lluvia y el calor que emanaba sobre su frió cuerpo ya totalmente mojado. Lentamente Judy se remojo los labios, deseosa de terminar con esa minúscula distancia que los separaba... Sin embargo, de un momento a otro Judy frunció el ceño y se aparto, soltando así también sus manos.

¿Volver con Nick? Era una propuesta tentadora, demasiado buena para ser realmente buena. Solo le bastaba con recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado desde que habían decidido vivir juntos hasta el incidente de Libby para reaccionar y recuperar su cordura.

-En realidad, sabes que… -Comenzó a decir, tratando de ignorar la mirada dolida del zorro – Creo que romper nos ha reformado. Tu has aprendido a ser alguien responsable y yo he aprendido a relajarme un poco mas en el trabajo, ya no limpio cada tres horas la casa y ya se cocinar, no tan bien como tu pero algo es algo – sonrio al decir lo ultimo – Tampoco he vuelto a beber licor y creo que...

– Entiendo – la interrumpió Nick, intentando pobremente disimular lo herido que se sentía –Si es así, al menos me alegro de que algo bueno saliera de esto, pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido mientras duro.

Judy asintió sin borrar la sonrisa. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

– Jamas me atrevería a negarlo.

En ese momento, el sonido de un Claxon se escucho en la carretera y ambos se giraron buscando al responsable. La sorpresa acudió al rostro de la pareja de inmediato al descubrir de quien se trataba.

Desde un automóvil color negro se asomaba por la ventanilla abierta el sonriente rostro de Benjamín Garraza mientras continuaba con su escándalo.

–¡Hola chicos! ¿Quieren que los lleve? ¡Tengo espacio! – grito el guepardo con su característica alegría.

–¡Hey amigo, claro que si!... –respondió el cánido gritando ante la distancio mientras sonreía -Zanahorias, pensé que me habías dicho que no vendría este fin de semana – murmuro apanicado. Realmente no exageraba cuando decía que odiaba ver sufrir a Garraza en las pruebas.

– Supongo que cambiaron la plantilla a ultima hora – contesto la hembra dedicándole una nerviosa sonrisa al felino. Agradecida de su enorme ayuda y preocupada por tener que ver el desempeño que tendría su amigo en las pruebas y saber que no podría ayudarlo.

Nick y Judy caminaron hacia el automóvil y una vez junto a este Garraza quito el seguro de las puertas. Nick subió en el asiento del copiloto y Judy tomo uno de los asientos de atrás.

– Judy linda, junto a ti esta un pequeño maletín donde guardo mi comida pero creó que tengo unas cuantas servilletas para que puedan secarse, al menos un poco el rostro y los brazos – dijo Benjamín, volviendo a poner el seguro en las puertas y arrancando el auto mientras Nick cerraba su ventanilla.

– Muchas gracias Garraza –espeto Judy obedeciendo y buscando en el maletín, topándose en realidad con una maleta de considerable tamaño llena de cajas con donas, pastelillos y varios postres más. Suspirando finalmente logro encontrar las servilletas.

– Si en verdad hermano, te debemos. Literalmente nos salvaste de morir en medio de la nada -comento Nick aceptando la mitad de las servilletas que Judy le ofrecía para luego comenzar a secarse la cara. Intentando ignorar lo que ocurría con Judy minutos antes de que el felino llegara.

Intentando olvidar que aun siendo sincero con Judy había sido rechazado, intentando ignorar con una sonrisa en los labios todo aquello que sus ojos no podían esconder, Intentando no sentirse tan mal como se sentía.

 **.**

 **DOS AÑOS ANTES…**

 **.**

– Voy a preparar todo ¿De acuerdo? – pregunto Nick, Judy asintió y el macho ingreso al baño de su departamento, no sin antes dedicarle una brillante sonrisa que fue capaz de incendiar las mejillas de la pequeña coneja, misma que se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, pero sobre todo feliz con su decisión e impaciente por estar entre sus brazos.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo era todo un descubrimiento para ella, que el sexo pudiera ser algo tan erótico y sensual. Un juego divertido para los dos.

Nerviosa se incorporó y contempló el cielo desde la ventana. El sol desaparecía ya tras los gigantescos y frondosos arboles y cascadas de Rainforest, distrito donde vivía Nick. No había ni una sola nube visible pero si se podía apreciar en el horizonte una enorme y hermosa Luna llena.

Las criaturas de la noche ya habían empezado salir, ya fuese a trabajar en el horario que les correspondía o simplemente a divertirse un poco, llenando el ambiente de agradables sonidos en la lejanía.

Su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar. Le parecía sumamente increíble que fuera a vivir algo así con él.

Cuando se dio media vuelta, Nick estaba detrás de ella, observándola atentamente mientras sostenía la crema de chocolate. El corazón de Judy comenzó a palpitar con fuerza en su interior y empeoro aun mas cuando el cánido tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el baño en penumbras, apenas iluminado por algunas velas. Lugar donde por fin empezó a desvestirla muy lentamente.

Judy levantó los brazos para que él pudiera sacarle la camiseta con facilidad. Luego se mordió los labios mientras Nick le desabotonaba los pantalones y le bajaba su cremallera muy lentamente. Torturándola y en ningún momento sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Después le ayudó a quitárselos y los dejó con el resto de la ropa.

Una vez solo en ropa interior el zorro acaricio sus piernas, estremeciendo el cuerpo de la coneja. Aquel tacto la quemaba dulcemente.

Sin prisa sus manos subieron hasta el abdomen de la hembra, pasaron sutilmente por sus pechos y terminaron en sus brazos, todo esto mientras el macho se ponía de pie.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ambos un poco temerosos pero ansiosos.

¿Aun podían dar marcha atrás? Quizá... Pero no lo harían. Esa noche terminarían con ello sin importarles el mañana, y esta vez seria totalmente consientes de lo que ocurría. Sin pretextos, sin engaños, sin miedos.

Con ese pensamiento, Nick se concentró entonces en el delicado sujetador blanco, que tenía un cierre frontal. Los pechos de Judy se sintieron liberados en cuanto le quitó la prenda y sus pezones no tardaron en endurecerse. Tan solo había bastado con una mirada de Nick.

Él no pudo reprimir un gemido ante la imagen, pero decidió seguir adelante y ocuparse de sus braguitas, así que primero pasó un dedo por debajo de la cintura de su ropa interior y después hizo lo mismo aplicando una ligera presión con sus filosas garras.

Judy se estremeció de placer. Aquello estaba siendo una deliciosa tortura.

Finalmente Nick le bajó la prenda hasta que esta quedó sobre sus tobillos. El había deseado simplemente romperla pero se había contenido, convencido de que seria mejor hacer las cosas de manera dulce. Compensándola por haber sido tan bruto anteriormente.

Esa noche, quería transmitir todo lo que sentía de la manera mas dulce y ardiente posible.

Una vez totalmente desnuda, el vulpino se alejo unos centímetros de la coneja para observarla.

Judy apenas podía respirar, nunca había estado más excitada. La apreciación en los ojos de ese zorro la hizo sentirse poderosa y orgullosa de sí misma.

–Eres una hembra preciosa, Judith Laverne Hoops.

Ella sonrió halagada y se acercó a él para desnudarle con el mismo cuidado que había puesto él en la tarea. Primero le quitó la corbata, desnudandola poco a poco. También se deshizo de su camiseta y se quedó por un rato ensimismada, contemplando de nuevo sus anchos hombros y torso. Pasando las manos un par de veces por el suave pelaje de su pecho y bajando hasta la cintura de sus pantalones.

Con cuidado los desabrochó y su pulso se aceleró aún más al notar la erección presionando contra la bragueta. Armándose de valor, bajó los pantalones y los dejó con el resto de la ropa. Ahora Nick sólo llevaba puesto su bóxer negro.

Nerviosa, Judy metió los dedos por debajo de la cintura elástica y se los quitó con cuidado. Ese era el último obstáculo que quedaba entre los dos. Ya lo había visto completamente desnudo en el pasado, cuando se habían emborrachado juntos, pero ahora no había licor de por medio. Así que tenerlo justo delante de ella, desnudo y excitado era una visión deslumbrante.

Nick tomó sus manos y se acercaron hasta que sus pechos se aplastaron contra su torso, y la erección contra su estómago. Él la besó lentamente. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos que acabara derritiéndose por completo.

– ¿Estas lista? –susurro contra sus labios una vez terminado el beso. Ella asintió suavemente.

Nick recogió el postre de chocolate y lo coloco cerca de los objetos de limpieza que se encontraban junto a la tina, lugar a donde ambos se metieron después.

A Judy le asustó sentir el agua tan profunda rodeando primero sus piernas y después subiendo más y más mientras se sumergía, parecía que no tenia fin. ¿Que tan grande podía ser la tina de un zorro? ¿O es que acaso esa era la tina de un león? Tenia que serlo pues incluso para Nick era mas grande.

De igual manera no dijo nada pues confiaba en ese torpe zorro. Si bien era cierto que sabia nadar muy bien también sabía que incluso si no supiera, él no dejaría que nada le pasara. Se sentía segura a su lado.

El agua se detuvo a la altura de su pecho y a la cintura del zorro. Podía sentir con las patas el suelo de la tina suave y resbaladizo. Mientras tanto Nick encendió una ultima vela que se encontraba junto a la tina y cerca de todos los artículos de limpieza, después se metió bajo el agua y salió con una sonrisa.

–¡Esta muy bien el agua! ¿No crees?

–Bueno...

–¡Pruébala, Zanahorias! Estoy seguro de que te gustara.

Ella hizo lo que le sugería, se metió en el agua para mojarse el pelaje de su cabeza y sintió el pánico volverse presente al percibir como todo el agua rodeaba tan fácilmente su cuerpo, sin embargo se calmo casi al instante, recordándose que él estaba allí, a su lado, asegurándose de que nada le pasara.

Judy salió del agua riendo y sintiéndose mucho más fresca. Se colgó de los hombros de Nick y volvió a sumergirse, se sentía como un pequeño gato de mar, bailando en el agua a la luz de las velas. Velas que sentía tan mágicas como la luna llena, la cual en esos momentos reinaba en el cielo.

Tenia que admitirlo, la temperatura que Nick había preparado era estupenda, lo bastante cálida como para que no sintiera frío sobre su piel mojada. Incluso podía percibir como el aire estaba cargado de un aroma a flores y musgo, aroma que sin lugar a dudas era desprendido por aquellas velas encendidas.

Nick satisfecho ante la mas que notoria alegría de Judy tomó el jabón y lo frotó hasta conseguir que saliera espuma entre sus manos. Después, se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a lavar el pelaje de su cabeza, dándole suaves masajes e intentando cuidar sus garras.

Judy ante la acción del zorro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos relajada. Le costaba creer que algo tan simple y cotidiano pudiese llegar a ser tan erótico y sensual.

Nick continuó por su cuello, sus hombros y la espalda. Le enjabonó también los brazos, hasta llegar a los dedos de las manos. Luego, colocó un brazo en su espalda y la echó hacia atrás para que quedara tumbada, flotando en el agua.

– No voy a soltarte —le prometió al verla un poco tensa – Respira hondo y deja que el agua te sostenga.

Judy podía sentir la fuerte mano de Nick en su espalda y decidió dejar de lado aquel miedo que comenzaba a ía que relajarse así que hizo lo que le decía.

Nick por su parte, no dejó de susurrarle bellas palabras al oído mientras enjabonaba sus pechos, su estómago y aquella zona tan sensible para la coneja entre sus muslos. Después soltó el jabón y usó sus manos para frotar su cuerpo y crear una fina capa de espuma sobre su pelaje.

Judy gimió y se agitó cuando tocó sus partes más íntimas. Sus caricias se sentían muy placenteras . Estaba fuera de sí. Cuando ya no pudo más la coneja dejo de flotar, recogió el jabón y se acercó a Nick, estaba deseando devolverle el favor.

Ahora, con los papeles invertidos, Nick disfruto totalmente de sentir como Judy enterraba sus enjabonadas manos en su pelaje para después bajar por su cuello, concentrarse en sus anchos hombros y en sus brazos. Frotándolo sin prisa hasta que una vez listas esas zonas de su cuerpo, la pequeña lagomorfa se detuvo también en el torso. Tomándose el tiempo de acariciarlo.

Desde allí bajó hasta limpiar su estómago y cuando termino, llego aun más abajo, hasta su imponente erección.

Dejando de lado cualquier pudor Judy rodeó el miembro del cánido con los dedos, Nick no pudo contener un gemido. Motivada por aquel sonido Judy comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, disfrutando al ver su rostro. Se sentía muy poderosa. Lo tenía, literalmente, en la palma de su mano. Después siguió acariciando sus muslos y Nick la besó con fiereza, sus cuerpos lubricados por el jabón, resbalaron el uno contra el otro. Era una sensación muy agradable.

Posteriormente se sumergieron bajo el agua un segundo para deshacerse de la espuma. Ella salió del agua riendo y sin poder ahogar un grito de sorpresa cuando él la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre el frió suelo de su baño.

—Sera mejor que no intentes huir, pelusa —dijo sin dejar de mirarla con picardía, para luego levantarse y tomar el postre. Ansioso abrió el paquete de la crema de chocolate.

Judy no dejo de reír mientras él cubría sus pezones con la viscosa crema. Después pintó un camino sobre su estómago y le separó las rodillas para dejar caer un poco más de chocolate sobre los delicados pliegues de su sexo. No podía dejar de temblar. Estaba impaciente. Varios gemidos salieron de su boca cuando Nick rodeó con los labios uno de sus pezones y grito cuando este aplico una ligera presión con sus colmillos.

Centímetro a centímetro, fue comiendo y lamiendo el chocolate. Era una sensación vertiginosa. Y el hecho de estar sobre el frío piso, lejos de estar incómoda, le daba más placer aún. Con él todo era nuevo y muy excitante.

Nick sujetó sus rodillas con las manos y se inclinó sobre ella para lamer el chocolate que había vertido entre sus piernas. Se quedó sin respiración al notar por primera vez su larga, cálida y sedosa lengua en un lugar tan íntimo. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia él, estaba perdiendo el control por momentos.

Él introdujo la lengua en su interior y ella sintió que estaba suspendida en otra dimensión, envuelta en un mar de sensaciones del que no quería salir nunca. Notó cómo una fuerte explosión comenzaba a cobrar fuerza en su interior y le sorprendió la rapidez con la que Nick podía hacerla llegar al clímax.

Agarró con fuerza el pelaje del vulpino y lo levantó hacia las caderas. No había palabras para describirlo. No pudo evitar gritar su nombre. Era el placer más intenso que había sentido nunca. No podía respirar ni moverse. Pero intentó recomponerse deprisa.

Quería llegar a conocer el cuerpo de Nick como él conocía el suyo.

Lo besó con fuerza. Sabía a chocolate y a ella misma. Hizo que se tumbara a su lado en el suelo y comenzó a pintar con chocolate en sus lugares más estratégicos. Después, lamió y mordisqueó sus pezones, el estómago y bajó hasta llegar al premio final, que esperaba totalmente erecto, desesperado por que le dedicara toda su atención.

Dejando de lado todos sus miedos Judy se relamió los labios. Era algo que no había hecho nunca y temía no hacerlo bien, pero decidió que lo que le faltaba de experiencia lo supliría de sobra su entusiasmo.

Introdujo el extremo de su miembro en la boca y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Su sedosa piel, el chocolate y los gemidos de Nick. Su intuición le decía lo que tenía que hacer y le servían de guía los jadeos del macho.

Se sentía muy poderosa y le encantaba escuchar cómo Nick inhalaba aire entre los dientes y contenía la respiración de vez en cuando. Era como si estuviera haciéndole el amor con la boca. Sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos. Poco a poco fue incrementando el ritmo, hasta que notó que él estaba fuera de control.

–¡Ah! ¡Judy! ¡No puedo más!

Ella se detuvo y agarrando con cuidado su miembro, comenzó a moverlo entre sus manos cada vez mas rápido. Segundos después, el lanzó un grito completamente animal y eyaculó sobre su mano. Esa había sido una experiencia increíble. El cuerpo de Nick temblaba y se sacudía sin control.

Judy estaba orgullosa de haber conseguido que disfrutara tanto. Hasta ese instante, no había sido consciente de que tuviera esos talentos ocultos. Cuando él se recuperó, la tomó de la mano y se metieron de nuevo en el agua de la tina para refrescarse.

Una vez dentro Nick se colocó detrás de ella.

–Ha sido... Ha sido increíble –le susurró al oído.

–Para mí también –confeso ella.

Él se rió, parecía estar muy orgulloso de sus dotes de amante.

–¿Aún recuerdas tu nombre? –inquirió el zorro.

–Sí.

–Entonces, aún no hemos terminado –le dijo con voz ronca mientras volvía a salir del agua y la ayudaba a salir también.

Cuando estuvieron fuera el cánido comenzó a besarla de manera exigente mientras la guiaba hasta su habitación, si darle ninguna importancia a como mojaban el suelo con cada paso que daban.

Ya en la cama, Nick Inclinado sobre Judy la miró maravillado. No podía creer lo que estaban haciendo. Su pelaje estaba revuelto y le daba un aire salvaje. Sus exóticos ojos color amatista brillaban llenos de deseo y su boca era la fruta más apetitosa que había visto en su vida.

Pensó que, si alguien le hubiera dicho unos días antes que Judy Hoops iba a proporcionarle el mejor sexo oral de su vida, no lo habría creído. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a ser la amante menos cohibida y salvaje, tampoco lo habría creído.Y si le hubieran avisado de que se iba a sentirse celoso de los hombres que le hablaban, la miraban o tan solo estaban cerca de ella, se habría echado a reír. Pero estaba siendo así. Estaba encima de ella y deseando estar por fin dentro de su cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en que algún día ella estaría compartiendo esas intimidades con otros machos.

Le había pedido total entrega durante una noche, no una vida. Le había pedido tener sexo, no hacer el amor. Eso estaba siendo una aventura, no una relación. Y de pronto... Ya no se sentía tan feliz.

–Nick, no me hagas suplicar – le susurró ella –Hazlo ya.

Sin pensarlo Nick se deslizó con fuerza en su interior. Siendo quizá demasiado repentino y violento, guiado por los celos de imaginarla en esa situación con otro que no fuera el. Marcándola primitivamente con cada embestida, haciéndola suya, solo suya y de nadie mas.

Y cuando Judy lo rodeo con sus largas piernas para hacer mas intenso el contacto, la explosión de sensaciones se volvió tan poderosa, que todo su cuerpo tembló. Supo al instante que no quería salir de allí, quería quedarse dentro de Judy para siempre. Quería prolongar al máximo aquel mágico momento que estaban viviendo juntos.

Nick estaba fuera de sí, sabía que, si no se controlaba, se desarmaría en cualquier momento. Judy también parecía fuera de control. Le faltaba la respiración y se mordía los labios con demasiada fuerza mientras le seguía el ritmo a la perfección.

–¡Más fuerte, Nick, más fuerte! –decía la coneja entre fuertes gemidos y jadeós.

De pronto, sintió una fuerte descarga de adrenalina. No se parecía a nada que hubiese sentido en el pasado. Ella le estaba clavando las uñas en la espalda, era como un lenguaje secreto, sin palabras, que le decía qué era lo que más le estaba gustando.

–¡Oh, sí! ¡Así, así, Nick! ¡Es perfecto! Perfec... ¡Aaaah!

Nick notó cómo Judy se tensaba a su alrededor, después soltaba un gritó antes de quedar semiconsciente. Él no aguantó mucho más y se dejó llevar con una intensidad inusitada.

Segundos después estaban abrazados sobre la cama, totalmente desnudos y aun húmedos, agotados pero simplemente felices. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Nick, escuchando con atención entre sueños el ritmo de su corazón mientras era envuelta por su esponjada cola naranja.

Nick por su parte miraba el techo y acariciaba lánguidamente con sus dedos a la hembra, estaba completamente exhausto, física y emocionalmente. Su mente intentaba convencerse de que era por culpa del agotamiento sexual y el viaje, pero su corazón, un poco asustado se daba cuenta de que había algo más.

El había deseado que Judy olvidara incluso su nombre al estar con el, pero la triste verdad era... Que ni el mismo recordaba su propio nombre...

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Huy, huy, huy... Me muero de vergüenza con este lemon, es el primero que subo entre Nick y Judy jejeje. Espero que no les pareciera muy vulgar, exagerado o sin chiste.**

 **No hay mucho que decir sobre el capitulo, solo que le doy las gracias a mi amiga Katrina (Animo Anónima) por volver a comentar mi fic :v, a FVSaotomeTendo por también regresar y dejarme su huellita (Extrañaba tus comentarios guapo). Lo mismo con** **DarkMaster/XTheGodFallenX, YO LA GUEST y todos aquellos lectores fantasma que siguen mi humilde historia.**

 **A todos ellos, gracias por haberme comentado o mandado PM haciéndome saber su valiosa opinión. Ustedes son los que me llenan de energía para seguir adelante, y si no contesto sus reviews 1x1 es por que sinceramente, sabemos que nos hemos mantenido mucho en contacto por PM y Facebook ;v (¿Que onda con eso? Nada, ya saben, es mi pobre pretexto para no contestar por floja jajajaja)**

 **Algo importante que quiero decir, es que este capitulo va totalmente dedicado a 2 personas muy especiales para mi. Primero que nada a mi gran amigo DarkMaster/XTheGodFallenX que desde el principio me ha brindado su ayuda incondicional con sus consejos, correcciones y comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por tu elemental ayuda en este capitulo (Sobre todo) y lamento la demora!**

 **En segundo lugar, a YO LA GUEST que también me dio alguno que otro consejo que use en este cap... Y que se, ya esperaba este lemon desde hace mucho xD ¡Saludos guapa, espero que te guste!**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… Alvida!**


End file.
